trouver sa place
by karine.snake
Summary: Hermione cède la place à son côté obscure, grâce à sa haine. Elle décide de changer de vie et trouve son destin dans le temps de Tom Riddle. préfère Riddle que Jedusor lol ! Chapitre spécial poster ! Finit pour de bon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Je viens justes de voir un documentaire sur le Black mamba (un serpent venimeux) en fessant ma vaisselles et j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire une fic avec ce serpent. Je le dis tout de suite je ne suis pas bonne en orthographe, mais évidement pour ceux qui sont en train de lire, vous êtes s'en doute pas là pour voir où je fais des fautes mais bien pour avoir le plaisir de lire une fic... et vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre parler non plus lol Donc...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient hélas, le monde est cruelle... (je me lève de ma chaise et va pleurer dans un coin dans le salon)... (reviens et continu à écrire)

Bonne Lecture !

-Bande de crétins ! Je les détestent tous ! Hurla une fille en projetant ses livres, ses parchemins ainsi que son encres sur le mur.

La jeune adolescente tremblait de rage, ne sachant pas trop où envoyer sa colère, elle préféra s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit de préfète en chef et dirigea sa tête vers le sol. Des mèches de cheveux couleur miel assombrie le haut du visage de la jeune fille cachant des yeux rongé par la colère et la haine. Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, la jeune fille laissa des larmes couler de ses yeux brun et ruisseler sur des joues pale aux faibles reflets rosés.

-...im..bécile... sanglota la brunette en serrant les dents.

Elle se rappela comment tout avait commencer...

(C'était la dernière semaines de vacances avant Poudlard et Hermione passait ces derniers jours de congé chez les Wealsey accompagner de Harry. Évidemment, la famille de rouquins n'aurait jamais laisser le pauvre Harry dans les griffes des Dudley pour la fin des vacances. Tu-sais-qui était à son plus faibles. Ses troupes de manges-morts attendaient des ordres qui ne venaient jamais. Ils perdaient de plus en plus la Foix et la patience en leur seigneur, qui passait son temps assis sur un trône poussiéreux, à regarder le vide de ses yeux aux iris tachés de bleus et de rouges à attendre quoique ce soit. Donc tout était calme et presque sans danger... à se demander si ce n'était pas la fin des manges-morts et de Voldemort. Hermione elle sentait le danger peut importe le climat de paix qu'il pouvait y régner. Elle en était un aussi. Lors du dernier rassemblement de l'ordre, depuis le début des vacances. L'ordre à présumer nécessaire, pour la protection des jeunes, qu'ils soient capable de se transformé en leur animal. L'ordre était plus que content pour la transformation d'Harry et Ron. Mais pour celle d'Hermione, ils eurent du dégoût. Tous le monde la blâmait d'avoir choisi un animal si détester à cause de la mauvaise réputation qu'elle symbolisait. Elle Hermione le voyait plutôt comme un très bon à tout et de plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix car c'était son animal qu'elle portait en elle. Pensant qu'ils allèrent sûrement changer d'avis, Hermione passa ses journée à étudier le plus de livres possibles qu'il lui tombèrent sous la main.

De temps en temps Hermione se dirigeait à la fenêtre pour regarder ce que les autres faisaient de leur journée. Naturellement, elle remarqua Harry dans sa forme d'aigle, profiter de sa liberté de pouvoir voler librement dans le ciel. Ron, lui aida ses parents à se débarrasser de leur gnomes de jardins en les chassant dans sa forme de tigre. En voyant cela, elle se senti oublier et totalement abandonner. voulant se donner du réconfort elle se frotta le bras et se redirigea vers le lit recouvert de livres et retourna à ses recherches. De plus en plus les jour avançait de la rentrée et de plus en plus le trio se sépara. Le jour où tout changea avait resté marqué dans la mémoire d'Hermione. Voulant pratiquer sa transformation, Hermione se changea dans sa forme et elle essaya de se rendre dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher un petit casse-croûte. Lorsqu'elle fut arriver dans la cuisine, elle grimpa le long du comptoir et attendit de savoir quoi se faire pour lunch. Bien perdu dans ses penser Hermione ne vit pas Ginny Weasley se diriger vers le comptoir où elle était pour pouvoir se prendre un verre. Lorsque la rouquine aperçut le serpent brun au reflet noir, elle poussa un crie. Se qui fit faire un saut à Hermione, mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas fut Harry qui arriva à son secours. Quand il vit le serpent, il le prit et le lança de toute ses forces sur le mur le plus proche. Comme résultat Hermione se retransforma en elle, et trembla par des muscles meurtries. Pendant ce temps toute les personnes de l'ordre qui c'était regrouper pour une journée amicale au frais de Madame Weasley s'était retrouver dans la cuisine à regarder la scène devant eux.

- N'allez-vous rien faire ! demanda Hermione et se tenant les côtes.

-Elle a faillit me mordre ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Mais c'est faux ! J'ai jamais rien fait de telle ! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Crois-tu sérieusement que nous allons te croire ? toi ? Dit Harry avec des yeux remplis de dégoût.

Hermione regarda tous le monde, mais même Remus, Tonk, Ron, Arthur, charlie, Bill, Fred et George. Tous le monde tournait le dos à la pauvre jeune fille. Avec difficulté, Hermione se releva et prit sa baguette. Pensant qu'elle allait tous leur jeter une sort, ils brandirent tous leur baguettes également.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle fit un geste de baguette et tout ses affaires se retrouva dans son sac de baguage et se dirigea doucement dans l'une de ses main. Avec beaucoup de force elle se dirigea vers la cheminer, elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et cria le nom de la maison de ses parents. Aussitôt prononcer, elle fut transporter de la cheminer des Weasley jusqu'à celle de chez elle. Elle atterrie douloureusement sur le plancher froid de son salon et fut accueillit par son père qui lisait le journal assis confortablement sur le divan. Apeuré par sa mine épouvantable son père demanda à sa femme d'appeler une ambulance. Pendant ce temps d'attente, il souleva sa tête et la plaça sur ses genoux. Par fatigue Hermione s'endormie en moins de 2 minutes.

À l'école s'était pire pour Hermione, il a fallut qu'elle passe à travers les moqueries, non seulement de toute l'école mais aussi de celles de ses anciens amis. Drago, lui se demandait pourquoi que les deux morveux s'était débarrasser de la sang de bourbe. Pour le savoir il avait attirer Hermione dans un salle de classe vide remplis de poussières après les cours, comme prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour déchiffrer un vieux texte écris en rune qui ornait un miroir. Lorsqu'elle ne voulut pas lui révéler son secret, il fut remplis de rage et la plaqua contre le mur. Pour pas qu'elle s'échappe, il l'emprisonna entre son corps et la regarda avec un air satisfait. Plus qu'épuiser de se faire mal traiter Hermione ferma son poing et frappa Malefoy de toute ses forces. Profitant de la faiblesse de son ennemis, Hermione sortit de la salle en courant le plus vite qu'elle a pu vers sa chambre de préfète en chef. Sur le chemin elle croisa Potter et Weasley, qui étaient accompagner de Parvati et Ginny. Après quelque harcèlement de leur part, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre...)

Après ses pensées, Hermione se dirigea vers son miroir et se regarda. Elle avait de long cheveux vagué couleur miel, ainsi que de magnifique yeux brun. Elle avait le corps parfait d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. S'il y avait une chose dont elle était fière, c'était bien ses ongles qu'elle avait laisser pousser et qui donnait l'impression d'être des griffes. Il était pas trop long ni trop court.

Regardant attentivement sa main elle pensa à tous se qu'il lui ont fait subir depuis le début de l'année.

-Voyons jeunes fille, il faut savoir sourire dans la vie, s'indigna la voix du miroir magique que chaque fille possédait dans leur dortoir.

En entendant la voix lui conseiller de sourire, une vague de haine la submergea et sans penser au conséquence elle brisa le miroir à l'aide de son poing droit.

En repensant au avertissement de ses parents quand elle était petite, de ne jamais briser un miroir sous peine de malheur, Hermione senti un sourire monter à ses lèvres. Son premier sourire depuis cette été.

-... Trop tard pour cela... c'était déjà commencer... dit Hermione en regardant attentivement sa main avec quelque morceau de verres qui fit couler quelque gouttes de sang.

Après de savoir nettoyer les blessure et guéris les plais avec l'aide de sa baguette, elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche et se coucha sur le dos dans son lit. Hermione changea au moment où le miroir fut briser. Hermione se retrouva remplis de haine comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pour elle s'était envers les sorciers qui se croyaient meilleur qu'elle. Elle éprouva seulement de la compassion envers les moldus, qui d'ici-là, avait toujours été aussi gentil envers elle. Elle en avait assez d'être la gentille Hermione, aussi elle céda la place à une deuxième Hermione. Une Hermione soif de puissance, soif de respect. Elle voulait changer de vie, s'en aller ailleurs. Pouvoir exprimer la peur à des personnes. Ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tous comme un flash les runes repassa devant ses yeux. Intrigué, elle prit son livre sur les symboles des runes et elle se redirigea vers la classe ou était ce fameux miroir.

Après une heure de recherche dans son livre et de déchiffrage. Hermione réussit à saisir la première ligne.

_**À ceux qui on le désir **_

une heure après...

_**de traverser l'espace temps.**_

une autre heure...

_**Dites mes mots et passez.**_

deux heure après...

_**Réveille toi miroir et laisse passer ta puissance dans tout tes vie passer.**_

_**Ouvre-moi la porte qui s'ouvre vers mon destin.**_

Tenter pour voir si c'était soit un canular, soit un véritable sort, Hermione tenta sa chance et prononça l'incantation. Sur le dernier mots Hermione eu la sensation que le monde s'est figer. Une lueur blanche recouvrit le miroir et se changea en une couleur bleu qui laissait entrevoir des étincelles blanche qui donna l'impression d'être des étoiles. Lentement elle toucha le miroir et fut surprise de voir sa main rentrer aussi facilement dans le miroir comme si elle rentrerait dans une piscine. Retirant sa main, Hermione resta cloîtré au sol ne sachant pas trop si elle devrait y rentrer... n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait. une nouvelle vie... mais une nouvelle vie n'avait rien à voir avec une traverser de temps... Et en plus elle ne s'avait même pas où cela la conduirait.

-... Qui s'ouvre sur mon destin...

-Est-ce que je dois tenter ma chance...

-Oui... j'y vais.

Elle traversa le miroir en fermant les yeux. Hermione se senti transporter légèrement comme si elle flottait dans un océan immense. Tout d'un coup, Hermione se senti tombée comme si elle s'avait jeter en bas d'un immeuble géant. Et elle tomba dans un vide profond pour atterrir, sans dégât, devant un autre miroir qui reflétait la même salle de classe où qu'elle était avant. Elle traversa le miroir et se retrouva dans la pièce.

-Qu'es-ce que c'était que ce manège ! Pourquoi es-ce que cela n'à pas fonctionner ?

-Qui êtes vous et que faite vous à cette heure tardive dans une classe interdite au élève ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna doucement et fut surprise de voir une très séduisant jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu devant elle.

-... Toi qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Tom Riddle, préfet en chef. Maintenant répond à ma question !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

À suivre lol

j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi vos commentaire ! S'il vous plait, laisser moi des reviews ( se mets à genou) PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉ !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous et merci pour les reviews !

Je te remercie minimala, je suis contente que tu aimes

(Hermione pensée)

¤(Riddle pensée)¤

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, devant elle, se trouvait le future seigneur des ténèbres. Lui ? c'est presque impossible... comment un garçon si beau peut être en vérité le futur seigneur Voldemort ? Hum... alors c'est vrai qu'il faut se méfier des apparences.

-Alors ?... tu réponds !

-Hein ? ah oui, mon nom est Hermione Granger, Dit Hermione après d'être sortie de ses pensées.

(bof tant pis pour les conséquences, je vais tous les détruirent de tout façon) Hermione était retourner dans ses pensées, mais cette fois de noirs pensées, sans prendre compte de l'autre personne, qui la regardais comme si elle était folle.

¤( Qu'es-ce qu'elle a à être toujours dans ses pensée cette fille ? Hermione ? Granger ? Elle ne fait pas partit de cette école... je connais tout le monde... d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?... je vais aller faire un petit tour dans ses pensées.)¤

Sur ce mot, Riddle essaya de lire dans les pensée d'Hermione,. mais il fut repousser par une force invisible, qui barrait l'accès à la mémoire de la jeune fille.

Hermione qui fixait le mur dans ses penser, se retourna vers Tom et elle lui fit un souris malsain. Elle leva son doigt et lui fit signe que non.

-tut tut, très mauvaise idée, dit-elle dans une voix basse.

Enrager par ce qu'il vient de se passer, le jeune Voldemort voulut à tout pris la tuer, là maintenant. Mais il risquait de se faire prendre, donc il y repensa deux fois avant d'agir.

-Pf de tout façon tu n'es pas de cette école, alors tu va me suivre, je t'amènes voir le directeur.

-Comme tu veux... _Tom, _dit-elle en accentuant le Tom.

Elle savait qu'il détestait son nom à cause de son père et elle en prit un grand plaisir à le faire bouillir de colère intérieurement... quoi qu'elle aurait préféré la voir sa colère, Elle le trouvait tellement beau quand il était fâché. Un bref sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle l'enleva vite, avant qu'il ne le voit.

-hum hum hum, hum

-Arrête...

-Hum, hum hum

-T'es sourde !

-Eh oh, tu ne m'empêcheras pas tout de même de chanter tout de même, dit Hermione en le dévisageant de derrière.

-Pourquoi pas ? tu chantes si mal, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Hermione regarda le derrière de tête de Riddle avec un regard tellement perçant qu'elle voulut le transpercer.

-Sa ne marchera pas. Tu ne réussiras pas à mon faire un trou dans la tête avec ton regard, abandonne, _stupide, _dit-il en accentuant le stupide à son tour.

( Stupide ! Comment cela stupide ! Espèce de parasite ! ¢¤¦¬²£¦²³²³¼¼¤¢¤£¢£¢£¢)

Hermione était tellement dans sa bulle, qu'elle ne vit pas Riddle s'arrêté devant la gargouille qui barrait l'accès au escalier du bureau du directeur et lui fonça dans le dos.

-En plus, _sa _ne c'est pas marché, pitoyable, marmonna Riddle assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

(Je vais t'en faire un "sa" ... espèce d'idiot.)

Tom était content de son coup, il sentait la colère qui émanait de la fille qui serrait ses poings en s'imaginant combien fois elle pouvait le frapper.

¤( hum, elle est si facile à fâcher... c'est amusant)¤

-15847, dit Riddle à la gargouille.

(Des chiffres ? pas un nom de friandise ? Ah c'est vrai ce n'est pas Dumbledore le directeur, ce qui rend la chose plus facile.)

Après la monter dans les escaliers, il rentrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, qui était en train de signer des montagnes de paperasses.

-Monsieur Dippet ?

-Hein ? Oh mon jeune élève préféré, Riddle, que viens-tu faire à cette heure-ci dans mon bureau ? demanda le directeur.

(Pf lèche-cul)

-J'ai trouver une inconnue, qui fouinait dans une vielle salle de classe interdite, dit Riddle en regardant Hermione avec des yeux qui lui disait " tu es dans la merde".

-Est-ce vrai ? Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? Questionna le directeur.

-Hermione Granger, Monsieur, répondit-elle.

-Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? marmonna-t-il. Non tu n'es pas dans les registres de l'école. Ce qui est un crime grave de s'introduire dans un établissement sans y en faire partie, dit-il en regardant d'un air sévère la jeune fille.

-Euh, pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul s'il vous plait ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Bien sûr, mon cher Riddle, veuillez sortir un instant, s'il vous plait, demanda le directeur.

Riddle fit un signe d'approbation et il sortit sans dire un mot.

-Alors que voulez-vous me dire ?

Hermione qui était dos au directeur, baissa la tête et se retourna brusquement avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

-Monsieur, je... Je suis désolé... m.. mais je suis une fille de moldu et j'ai été mal traiter par eux alors je me suis enfuis. J'ai été voir mon anciens instituteurs personnel, mais il n'a pas voulut m'aider. Il voulait appeler mes parents pour les prévenir, mais je me suis sauvé encore une fois. J'ai marcher très longtemps, lorsque je me suis retrouver ici, je cherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. C'est là que Riddle m'a trouvé et m'a amené à vous. S'il vous plait ne les laisser pas me reprendre, Dit Hermione hystériquement en s'écroulant à terre. Elle couvrit son visage de ses deux mains et sanglota le plus qu'elle à pu.

Sur ses mots il se releva de son bureau pour aller serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Ma pauvre enfant, chut ne pleurez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je ne dirais à personne que vous êtes ici. Vous êtes dans votre nouveau foyer, j'arrange les papiers de votre installations... euh en passant en qu'elle année êtes-vous? dit-il en lui flattant le dos.

-Je... je ne .. sais pas, mon ancien instituteur ne ma pas enseigner.. en... fonctions d'année, expliqua Hermione.

-Et bien alors, je vais vous faire passer un petit test de connaissance en matière et nous verrons après, dit le directeur avec un sourire rassurant.

-Alors... je peux vraiment restez ? demanda Hermione avec des yeux qui reflétaient l'espoir.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un plus grand sourire.

Les yeux d'Hermione prirent une grande lueur de reconnaissance et de joie ce qui aida à gagner le cœur et le respect du directeur.

-Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez une de mes élève préféré, dit-il.

-Hermione rougit et lui dis un merci.

-Alors on va te repartir demain au souper, donc, vu que vous n'avez rien avec vous, je vous ferez donc ma protégé et vous offrirez toute l'argent qu'il est nécessaire pour vous effets scolaires et personnels, dit-il.

-C'est trop gentil et admirable de votre par, merci infiniment, dit Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

-Maintenant, donner à monsieur Riddle ce message, prenez ceci, et passer une agréable nuit ma chère, dit le directeur.

-Merci encore et bonne nuit à vous, dit Hermione.

Dans un hélant elle courut vers le directeur et lui fit un gros câlin.

-merci mille fois, chuchota-t-elle.

Et elle reparti en direction de la porte de sortit avec un sourire fière d'elle.

(Hermione, je t'aime à la folie)

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau et qu'elle ait descendu les escaliers, elle vit Tom accoté au mur en face. Elle lui donna le morceau de papier et attendit sa réaction.

Après d'avoir lu le message, Tom regarda Hermione, qui avait le regard sobre sans la moindre trace de larmes. Et il se retourna frustrer en lui disant de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils furent rendu devant un portrait d'un anaconda, Tom donna le mot de passe à Hermione et il s'en alla sans aucun autre mot.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Riddle !

Mais il ne se retourna pas et continua à avancer pour finalement disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Elle se tourna vers le portrait, dans un geste d'affection, elle flatta le portait et lui dit le mot de passe.

Avec un sifflement il ouvrit la porte. Hermione rentra dans la chambre minuscule, ou se trouvait deux pièce seulement, la première contenait un lit, un divan confortable recouvert d'une couverture douce de couleur verte qui allait bien avec la couleur noir du divan. Il y avait une petite table en bois de cerisier et une cheminer où un feu vivait déjà. Dans l'autre pièce il y avait la salle de bain, qui contenait un bain munit d'une douche téléphone, d'un bol de toilette, et d'un petit lavabo. Tout de même satisfaite de sa petite chambre, Hermione mit la bourse d'argent que le directeur lui a donné et parti prendre une douche pour finalement allé se couché dans les chaudes couvertures de son lit.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait !

En espérant que vous aviez apprécier

S'il vous plait donner moi des reviews !

Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

loll désespéré non ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous !

Merci à Kyana RLH et Misha pour m'avoir donné un review, d'avoir pris le temps de lire et d'avoir aimé

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla avec le grand sourire dans la face, aujourd'hui était la journée du magasinage. N'ayant pas de linge propre, Hermione prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtement et se vêtit. Hermione s'admira dans les toilettes, elle regarda ses vêtements, qui était un jean noir qui était très serrer au hanche mais très souple rendu en bas des genous. Il était également de taille basse. Pour le haut c'était une simple camisole noir. Comme accessoire elle portait une chaîne en or blanc muni d'une croix avec un serpent au yeux vert enrouler autour. Ainsi qu'un bracelet de petites perles blanches brumeuses que ses parents lui avaient offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle n'aimait pas attacher ses cheveux donc la plupart du temps elle les laissaient cascader librement. Elle mit ses soulier de sports, prit la bourse d'argent, mangea dans sa chambre, ce que les elfes de maison lui avait apporter et sortit de sa chambre pour pouvoir partir faire sa journée d'amusement.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Tom se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur, à cause qu'il s'est fait réveiller par l'un de ses serviteur, qui lui a dit qu'il a vue une nouvelle fille se matin dans l'un des couloir. Comme réponse il prit sa baguette et lui lança le sort d'endoloris et lui remercia de lui avoir rappeler ce fait.

Après de savoir vêtu, Tom descendit dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son déjeuner. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit des bras lui entourer le cou. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que s'était Sindy Black.

-Alors mon chou, comment ça va ce matin ? lui dit-elle en lui embrassa la joue.

¤(collante)¤

-Sa pourrait aller mieux, murmura-t-il.

-Mon amour, qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Une rencontre plus que non-désiré... dit-il

Ne comprenant pas, la jeune fille c'est assise à côté de lui et se mit à manger tout en restant le plus collé qu'elle put. Ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'humeur du jeune seigneur des ténèbres.

Sans finir son déjeuner, il se releva de la table, appela c'est livre grâce à accio et il partit à son premier cours sans attendre qui que ce soit.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Hermione arriva 1 heure avant l'Heure de sa répartition. Elle serra donc c'est nouvelle affaire dans sa nouvelle malle neuve noire ornée de verrous en serpent couleur argent avec les yeux en rubis. Hermione soupira (ouais une vrai accro au serpent... humm.. il est quel heure ?)

-QUOI ! Non il me reste que 4 minutes pour me rendre dans la grande salle.

Sur ce elle se mit à courir à toute allure.

-J'y suis... dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

-Attention tout le monde ! Silence ! J'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre ! À partir de demain nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans nos classe. Alors je vous demanderais tous d'accueillir Hermione Granger ! Dit le directeur en cria le nom d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Sur ce Hermione rentra dans la grande salle et fut accueillit par plusieurs chuchotement.

-Wouah regarde la nouvelle !

-Canon !

-Ta vus ses vêtements ?

-Sa existe des pantalon comme cela ?

-encore moins le chandail.

-Cela ne me dérangerais pas de sortir avec elle.

-Ouin ou encore bien passer la nuit avec elle.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend ?

-On dirait une pute.

Sur cette phrase Hermione se tourna et regarda la fille qui l'avait traiter de pute.

-Tu as dit ? demanda Hermione avec un regard meurtrier.

Sous l'effet de la colère, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à dorée. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher l'autre fille se mit à blanchir et à trembler, elle sentait que sa vie était en danger et elle ne voulait pas enrager la nouvelle encore plus.

-R..Rien

-C'est bien se que j'ai cru.

Hermione se remit à marcher vers le choixpeau qui l'attendait sur un tabouret. Dans son coin Riddle était le seul à avoir prit compte de l'échange entre Hermione et l'autre fille. Les autres étaient tous occuper à discuter entre eux à propos de la nouvelle. Il en était intriguer, il devait absolument questionner la jeune fille qu'Hermione avait terroriser. Rendu au tabouret, Hermione s'assis gracieusement et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

¦...Hum... un désir de puissance, une soif de vengeance, de l'intelligence, du talent. Je te vois... ¦

-SERPENTARD ! Hurla le choixpeau.

-Mais une Granger ? Ce n'est pas un nom de sorcier pure ! Comment peut-elle être dans Serpentard ! S'écria Sindy.

-Je vais te le dire... c'est parce que je suis tout de même supérieure à toi, dit Hermione en la regardant avec de la haine et un sourire en coin.

-Veuillez aller vous assoire Miss Granger, demanda gentiment Dippet.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se dirigea vers Sindy et Tom Riddle, qui étaient accompagner de plusieurs autres personnes qui devaient sans aucun doute être des manges-morts. Hermione s'est finalement assise entre Tom Riddle et un blond qui devait sans doute être un Malefoy.

-Bonjour Riddle, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤

Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre mais s'en fait deux dans une journée loll

Alors j'espère que vous aviez aimé

REVIEWS !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

**Jah: **... tu sauras que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ( le résumé est l'habit) Donc fit toi plus au contenue de l'histoire et non à un simple résumé. Je sais il fait dure mon résumé. Mais je ne suis pas une surdoué des résumé ok? En tout cas merci tout de même pour le review.

**Méo: **Merci ! C'est très agréable de savoir que mon histoire plait à plusieurs personne. Merci mille fois de m'avoir donné un review

**minimala: **Sa fait ton deuxième review, je suis très contente, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela me fait plaisir Et j'espère que cette histoire te plairas jusqu'à la fin.

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

¤(Quoi ? Encore elle ?)¤

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione arrogamment.

-Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela petite sang de bourbe ? répondit-il sans montrer d'émotion quelconque.

-Quelle culot d'être venu jusqu'à nous espèce de sang de bourbe, dit Sindy avec un sourire triomphant, en pensant qu'elle avait réussis à faire pleurez la nouvelle, à cause de ses épaules qui tremblaient.

Mais à la place de sanglots, des rires s'élevèrent.

-C'est drôle de voir comment les personnes s'accrochent à ce mots... disons que j'y suis habitué. Donc cela ne me dérange pas... Mais toi... recommence une fois et tu n'auras plus de tête ! dit-elle en haussa les derniers mots de sa phrase. Elle regarda la Serpentarde aux cheveux noirs pour voir avec satisfaction un regard blême.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sindy ? demanda le blond, qui était assis du côté droite d'Hermione.

-Je... je me sens comme si ma vie n'était plus qu'une question de secondes... dit-elle avec de la difficulté respiratoire.

-Hum... oui je donne souvent cette effet on dirait, dit Hermione en regardant l'autre fille qui était toujours blanche. Se qui eut effet de donner un grand sourire à Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait eut un telle effet sur quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours été ridiculiser et cela la comblait de voir qu'elle n'était plus le dernier échelon de la société sorcière.

Riddle regardait Hermione sans cligner des yeux. Bien qu'il voudrait lui lancé le Avada, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver... intéressante.

-C'est peut-être pour cela que mon surnom est l'ombre de la mort... dit-elle dans le vague, en regarda ses mains. Elle avait utiliser le surnom donné à l'animal magique qu'elle était. **( Note d'auteur: j'ai lu sur un document de se serpent ( la mamba noir) et c'est vrai qu'il dise que ce serpent est surnommé l'ombre de la mort )**

-Pff tu t'es surnommer l'ombre de la mort ? dit un gars aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet en face de lui.

(hum, un Zabini ? À croire qu'il ont toujours eu les yeux de cette couleur)

-Selon mon animal... oui bien sûr, dit-elle en regardant le garçon.

-Ton animal ? que veux-tu dire ? Questionna le blond.

-Vous le verrez en temps voulut, donc... enchanté je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle en montrant sa main au blond.

-Je savais ton nom déjà mais... Seth Malefoy, dit-il en serrant avec beaucoup de difficulté la main de la fille.

Hermione se tourna vers le gars au yeux violet et lui tendit la main. Les Zabini, ce sont toujours un peu moquer des moldus, ou des " sang de bourbe" Donc à la place d'un serrage de mains, il donna un baisé sur la main d'Hermione.

-Adrien Zabini, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui fit un sourire appréciateur et commença une conversation avec lui. Hermione commençait à vraiment aimé Adrien, elle le trouvait charmant.

-Dis donc ! tu ne te présente pas à nous ? Demanda Sindy.

Hermione, déçu de savoir faite interrompu dans sa conversation avec Adrien, se retourna vers Sindy. Tom, lui se contentait de manger ce qui avait dans son assiette plutôt que se mêlé dans la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Si je ne te l'ai pas demander c'est parce que je ne voulais pas le savoir. Penses-y un peu, dit Hermione en secouant la tête et en se frottant le front, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle lui donnait mal à la tête.

Se qui fit qu'empiré la situation. Sindy et Hermione se sont levé en même temps en se défiant du regard. Tout le monde qui aurait porter attention aurait pu penser qu'elle allait se sauter au cou. Il aurait même pu voir des éclaires de rage entourer les deux filles. Tom lui qui était au milieu se sentait tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Avant que l'une d'elle ne fasse une bêtise, Tom prit le bras de Sindy et la fit s'assoire de vitesse en serrant le bras le plus fort qu'il pu. Sindy avait une puissante envie de pleurer, son bras la torturait atrocement. Lorsque Tom lâcha le bras de Sindy, il se retourna vers Hermione.

-Assis-toi aussi, lui dit-il. En tant que Serpentard, tu dois savoir te tenir et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Un Serpentard se doit de se montrer supérieur aux autres et de ne pas agir librement selon sont propre désire devant tout le monde, rajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Lorsque Hermione allait se retourner pour faire son indiférente, Tom lui prit le menton et la regarda.

-Tu verras qu'avec moi cela ne marchera pas comme tu le veux , dit-il avec un air menaçant.

Hermione a senti sont premier frison de peur la parcourir à ce moment-là. Toute les évènements qui s'était dérouler depuis le début de vacances lui à repasser dans la tête comme un film qu'on avançait très vite. Elle sentit une haine l'envahir. Sous le choc de sa fureur, elle donna un coup de main assez puissant sur la main de Riddle pour que celui-ci puisse lâcher prise.

-Et tu verras qu'avec moi, tu n'arriveras pas à me contrôler comme tu peux le faire avec les autres, dit-elle en tremblotant un peu. Les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir, lui demandait de les laisser s'échapper librement. Mais la fierté d'Hermione ne le permettait pas.

-Adrien. pourrais-tu m'amener dans notre chambre commune, s'il te plait ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh.. Oui bien sûr, dit-il.

Hermione se leva et suivit Zabini. Tom lui était encore en train de regarder à la même place du début. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait répondu de la sorte. Il devait réglé quelques affaires avec elle et cela au plus vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voir comme cela partir avec Zabini, cela le rendait encore plus en rogne.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

(4 heures plus tard...)

Hermione fut sûr que toute les filles de Serpentard étaient bien endormie avant de pouvoir descendre en bas devant le feu. Étant un serpent en quelque sorte, sont corps ne supportait pas le froid trop longtemps. Les couvertures avaient beau être confortables et douces, cela n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'il devait faire environ moins quinze degré dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'elle était bien installé, sur le tapis vert du sol devant le feu, elle ne prit pas compte que quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre qui ornait les mûrs qui lui était de dos. C'est quand qu'elle sentit des pieds lui frôlé le milieu du dos, qu'elle prit conscience de la deuxième présence. Hermione, qui as sentit son cœur se serrer au contact se retourna et fut surprise de voir que s'était Tom.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà le chapitre 4 de fait, le 5 s'en vient bientôt... si j'ai eu des reviews loll

Alors j'espère que vous aviez aimé ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit dès que je suis revenu de mon travail ( j'ai travailler 9 h en prenant une pause de 6 minute). J'ai seulement manger en écrivant ce chapitre lol, mais je l'ai fait en plus grand parti pour vous

Car les derniers reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Merci à Tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, à tous !

**Misha: **Merci, merci c'est trop loll Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu continue de m'envoyer des reviews J'essaie le plus possible de pouvoir mettre un chapitre chaque jour Mais parfois j'ai des bloques car j'écris qu'es-ce qui sort de ma tête lol. En tout cas je ne vais pas commencer à raconter ma vie et de te privé de commencer à lire le nouveau chapitre

**Setsuko :** Merci pour ton review.Je sais je fais des fautes, mais comme j'ai dit, moi et l'orthographe… sa marche pas loll. Merci encore

Merci à tous et...

Bonne lecture !

-hf, je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-À peine, dit-elle en se retournant vers le feu.

Prit d'une rage soudaine, il lui prit les épaules et la plaqua au sol. Et pour en être sûr qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas, il la bloqua avec son propre corps. Leur tête étant d'une bonne distance l'un de l'autre permettait qu'elle ne prenne pas la soudaine envie de lui faire un coup bas avec sa tête.

-Maintenant, que ceci soit clair ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les dangers qui vont se repentir sur toi si tu continues à réagir ainsi avec tes nouveaux collègues de classes. Les Serpentard n'aiment pas qu'on se moque d'eux. Comme je te l'ai dit tu dois te tenir comme un Serpentard ferait. Donc, tu épaules les tiens, tu peux maltraiter les autres maisons si tu veux. Mais ne tourne jamais le dos à un des Serpentard, peu importe si tu l'aime ou pas, comprit ? dit-il.

-Comment ne pas le comprendre ? c'est à peine si tu me la pas0 dit directement dans la bouche, dit-elle.

En effet, inconsciemment Tom avait rapprocher sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle d'Hermione. Leur bouche n'était qu'à 2 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Pendant la morale de Tom, ainsi que son rapprochement, Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, c'est comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. N'ayant jamais sentit un seul sentiment semblable de sa vie, Hermione ne su pas trop quoi faire. Tom, qui sortait de sa stupéfaction, se redressa et s'éloigna loin d'elle.

-Qu'es-ce que tu me fait ? dit-il dans un murmure. Il posa plus la question à lui qu'à elle.

-Euh... qu'es-ce que je te fais ? répéta-t-elle.

-Non laisse tombé, Si tu veux faire ton spectacle devant tout le monde, vas-y, de toute façon, les personnes comme toi et je veux dire des personnes qui on tout eut ce qu'il désirait dans la vie, ne savent pas se comporter autrement qu'arrogamment, dit-il en crachant chaque mot.

-Des personnes comme moi... Tu ne peux pas me comprendre... dit-elle dans un tremblement.

En pensant qu'elle allait encore prendre un de ses états de rage, Tom se prépara au pire. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas été assez préparé pour ce genre de crise.

Hermione, qui était toujours tremblante à terre, se releva et alla donner des coups de poings sur le torse de Tom, mais avant que celui-ci n'eut pu faire quoique se soit, Hermione arrêta pour pouvoir pleurez contre son torse. Tom, lui se sentait complètement perdu, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cela. Granger, qui elle pleurait à chaude larme, n'avait pas eu grand affection ces derniers temps, mais ne sentant pas Tom faire quoique ce soit pour la consoler, elle s'écarta et se retourna la tête baisser. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car c'est en partie elle, qui à tout fait pour qu'il la déteste.

-Qu'es-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai été trahis, maltraiter, bannit par ce que je croyais être des amis. J'ai été la souffre martyre. Toute la société magique me regardait comme un déchets... et je les hais... je veux les faire souffrir, sanglota-t-elle.

-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il, une minute après que Hermione ait parler.

-Je… Je ne veux pas en parler… Pour l'instant en tout cas… Dit-elle.

-… Donc, tu détestes les sorciers ?

-…Oui...

-Si je te disais que tu pourrais te trouver de vrais amis ici ?

-… Je te dirais que je ne te crois pas…

-Laisse-moi te montrer…

-… Pourquoi, ferais-tu cela ? demanda Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas, lui le futur seigneur des ténèbres, voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'amitié. Il voulait l'aider, Elle, une sang de bourbe.

Ayant assez la fierté à zéro à cause qu'elle avait pleurée devant Voldemort junior, Hermione fit la moue et elle se mit de côté en faisant son indifférente.

-Pf fait comme tu veux… marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir, tu apprécieras et me remercieras, dit-il en lui flattant le dessus de la tête.

Indigner, qu'il lui flatte la tête comme un chien, elle prit la main de Riddle et se retourna pour le réprimander. Avant que quoique ce soit ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Hermione resta figée. Tom la regardait avec un sourire qui donnait chaud au cœur. Hermione le trouvait si beau et elle rougit profondément à cette pensée. Pour ne pas montrer son déconfort, Hermione alla placer sa main sur le front de Riddle. Ensuite elle alla regarder par la fenêtre la plus proche s'il n'y avait pas des boules de feu ou autre chose qui tomberaient du ciel. Lorsqu'elle ne vit rien d'anormal, elle prit la position de réflexion et pensa. Tom, qui l'avait regarder depuis le début, ce sentait de plus en plus perdu.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais au juste ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Ha… Au début je pensais que tu fessais de la fièvre mais tout était correct donc j'ai été voir si ce n'était pas la fin du monde, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es très gentil avec moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tom sentit que ses joues flambaient.

-Peu importe, bonne nuit, dit-il rapidement en remontant les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre à coucher des garçons.

Mais le rouge de ses joues n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'elle lui avait fait cet effet la rendait folle de joie. Fatiguée, elle remonta dans la chambre des filles pour aller se recouché pour la journée du lendemain.

Voilà, chapitre 5, fini

En espérant que vous aviez aimé.

N'oublier pas… REVIEWS !


	6. Chapter 6

WAHH ! DÉSOLÉ POUR CE GRAND RETARD, MAIS JE DEVAIS UN PEU M'AVANCER DANS MON COURS. Donc… Là c'est correct pour un autre chapitre.  
Lone Wolf : Merci énormément pour le review. Je suis contente que tu aimes  
Méo : Merci, Merci, non pas de photo loll Je suis contente que cela te plaise  
Misha : Ouin y en a beaucoup qui ont aimé la scène de la fin du monde c'était le but lol. Merci encore... ah lala qu'es-ce que je ferais sans vous (pleure dramatiquement)

Bonne Lecture !

Sindy se réveilla par des murmures qui provenaient du lit à deux pas d'elle. Incapable de se rendormir, elle se leva comme plusieurs autres, qui écoutaient ce que la fille marmonnait dans son lit.

En s'habillant, Sindy écouta elle aussi l'endormit à côté, qui était nul autre qu'Hermione. Elle se demandait comment qu'elle pouvait dormir emmitoufler jusqu'à couper le souffle dans ses couvertures sans que cela ne la dérange. Lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit rougir ainsi que toutes les autres Serpentardes.

-Hum Tom… Non pas là… Oui… Plus fort…

Toutes les Serpentardes se mirent à rire et laissa la jeune fille dans ses rêves pour aller prendre leurs petits déjeuner. À peine deux minutes après, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en passant d'avoir dépasser l'heure. Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. En apercevant que c'était l'heure juste pour aller déjeuner, elle se leva et fut accueillit à bras ouvert sur le sol à cause d'une jambe engourdit. Elle se releva et s'habilla, toute en repensa à son rêve.

-Pff, quel rêve stupide, dit-elle en prenant sa baguette et son sac à dos, remplit de livres, plumes, encres et parchemins et elle descendit pour aller manger.

Lorsqu'elle fut arriver dans la grande salle, Hermione se fit regarder par toutes les filles de Serpentard. Elle prit une place, qui était malheureusement à côté de Sindy, mais elle fit un effort, si elle voulait avoir la paix avec les discours incessants de Tom sur la façon de se comporter en Serpentard.

(Il devrait écrire un livre…)

-Alors Granger, bien dormit ? demanda Sindy avec un sourire en coin.

Ne comprenant pas, Hermione la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-On fait de beaux rêves ? demanda une autre fille de l'autre côté d'elle.

Lorsque Hermione comprit, ses yeux devinrent presque des sphères parfaites. Mais pourtant, qu'es-ce qu'elle avait rêvé n'était pas si grave. Donc elle retourna à son repas en faisant un geste qui indiquait qu'elle s'en foutait. Mais elle ne vit pas la lueur de malices dans les yeux de l'autre fille. Tom, qui se trouvait en face d'elles, écouta discrètement la conversation en mangeant son bol de céréale.

-« Hum Tom… Non pas là… Oui… Plus fort… » Dit Sindy en copiant Hermione, mot pour mot.

Sans s'attendre à une réplique de ce genre, Hermione sentit ses cheveux se redresser et elle recracha dans son verre le jus d'orange qu'elle avait à peine avalé. Se fut de même pour Tom, qui lui s'était étouffés avec ses céréales.

-Non Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'étais pas en train d'avoir un rêve érotique avec  
Tom !

-Ah bon ? Alors quoi ? il t'aidait à laver des planchers ou quoi ?

-Non Non, il me massait seulement ! Hurla Hermione.

-Hum quoi ? Tu aurais voulu plus ? Demanda l'autre fille d'à côté.

-Oui ! EUH NON ! se corrigea-t-elle, à la dernière minute en rougissant de plus belle.

Sindy, qui elle commençait à prendre son pied, continua à taquiner Hermione, qui avait très chaud.

Tom, qui lui était rouge depuis le début, regarda son bol de céréales avec un mal fou à avaler le reste.

-Sindy, arrête, grogna Tom.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Tom était là depuis le début, se sentit rougir plus qu'il était possible pour un humains.

-Quoi ? Mais je commençais à peine à fraterniser avec elle, se plaignit-elle.

-Hein ? demanda Tom en regardant Sindy.

-Ben oui, elle est tellement amusante, je commence à l'apprécier, dit-elle en serrant une Hermione plus que surprise par cet acte.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Hermione, prit son sac et parti pour le premier cours sans savoir qu'elle était suivie par une Sindy, qui lui demandait de l'attendre.

(Mais elle est folle ? Elle change d'idée comme de sous-vêtement cette fille !)

-Hermione ! Voyons attend moi ! Dit Sindy, qui avait finalement rattrapé Granger.

-Non mais, qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Je sais, je suis étrange, tout le monde me la toujours dit. Je suis désoler pour la façon dont je t'ai traiter hier… Je voudrais recommencer en neuf, raconta Sindy en montrant sa main.

Hermione, qui la regarda avec crainte, regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas des personnes camoufler un peu partout. En voyant personne, Hermione prit une chance et serra la main de la Serpentarde.

Contente par la décision d'Hermione, Sindy serra de plus près Hermione et lui prit la main en la tirant vers leur prochain cours.

-On aura du fun, tu verras, dit Sindy avec le gros sourire.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, Hermione lâcha un petit rire inquiet et se laissa tirer par la fille.

À leur cours de potion, Hermione dû commencer une potion qui devait faire pousser des ailes, pour pouvoir voler. C'était une potion très complexe et presque impossible à faire. Mais ce n'était pas cela, qui arrêtera Hermione dans son hélant de connaissances. Tellement préoccuper par sa potion, Hermione ne s'était pas concentrée sur les choses qui se passaient au alentour. Donc, elle ne vit pas Tom rentré en retard dans la classe et qui s'avança vers elle.

-Veux-tu que je te masse ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix suave en frottant les épaules d'Hermione.

Celle-ci fit le saut et elle se retourna en vitesse avec le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

-Hey fait attention ! Tu aurais pu me couper ! Hurla-t-il

-Non mais c'était à toi de ne pas me faire sursauter comme cela !

-Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ? que je t'avais excité ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire farceur.

-Nah ! c'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'énerva Hermione.

Et Tom continua de taquiner la jeune fille pendant que une personne les regardait.

-Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il forme un beau couple tous les deux ? Demanda une Serdaigle brune à son amie.

Sur cette question, une belle jeune fille blonde au yeux bleus releva sa tête de sa potion pour observer Hermione et Tom. En voyant le tableau, la jeune fille fronça des sourcils et serra la cueillere qui servait à braser la potion.

-Essayerais-tu de me provoquer ? demanda la Serdaigle à son amie.

-...Non... Répondit la brunette.

-Dans ce cas, la ferme, conseilla-t-elle en retournant à sa potion.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, la classe fut évaluer et seulement Tom, Hermione et les deux Serdaigle, eurent réussit la potion parfaitement. Avant que Tom, Hermione et Sindy ne soit sortit de la classe, la  
Serdaigle blonde agrippa le bras de Tom et se colla à lui.

-Sa fait longtemps que l'ont ne sait pas vue. Je t'ai manquer ? demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant loin des autres.

Hermione, qui les regardaient partir sans se retourner fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sindy.

-C'est Camille Blake, la Serdaigle numéro 1. Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre cette fille là. Elle m'énerve... raconta Sindy.

-Elle nous énerve tu veux dire, dit Seth en rejoignant le groupe.

-Une vrai pute, dit Adrien, qui à son tour arriva et enlaça Hermione dans le cou.

-Hum... vous deux, vous sortez ensemble... ou... demanda Sindy en pointant son doigt sur les deux.

-Non, mais... je me sent tellement lié à elle... dit-il en lui flattant le dos.

-Aww je te comprend, dit Sindy en l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Un peu de tenue tout de même... se plaignit Seth en se massant le front.

-Avoue que tu aimerais bien toi aussi Seth, si tu aurais eu un peu de place... chuchota Sindy.

-Bon allons au prochain cours, marmonna Malefoy en se mettant en route.

Il fut vite rejoint par les trois Serpentards amusé.

(Hum... C'est vrai qu'il ne sont pas si mal... Je ne peux m'empêcher de les apprécier de plus en plus)

Lorsque le groupe arriva dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, il virent Tom et Camille parler tranquillement.

-Alors ont s'amusent ? Demanda Sindy.

-Que veux tu Black ? retourne dans ton coin avec tes petits camarades... ridicule, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour pouvoir parler avec Tom. Riddle, allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut couper par le professeur qui venait de rentrer.

-Allez-vous s'asseoir tout de suite ! cria le professeur à tous les élèves qui était encore debout.

Hermione et le groupe alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir le privilège de pratiquer vos sort et vos défenses en duel... car... Bientôt, cette année, nous allons accueillir 2 écoles pour faire un grand tournoi de duels.

Sur ces mots la classe se mirent à murmurer mais ils furent vite remit en place par le bruit d'un livre plaquer de toute force sur un bureau.

-Heureux de voir que cette idée vous plait... mais je suis désoler de devoir crever quelques bulles, mais seulement 5 personnes de chaque école va être choisie pour ce tournoi.

Une main s'éleva dans les aires et le professeur lui fit signe de parler.

-Es-ce tout le monde, qui peut participer à ce tournoi ?

-Non... Ce tournoi est tout ce qui es de plus dangereux... après le tournois de la coupe de feu bien attendu... Presque tous les coups son permis, donc quelques-uns pourraient y laisser leur peau.

-Et le gouvernement est d'accord avec cela ? Demanda une autre élève.

-Ils en sont plus que heureux de pouvoir continuer cette tradition sorcière.

-Et quand serons-nous qui sont les élus ? Demanda Hermione.

-D'ici, Vendredi... bon assez avec les questions et mettez-vous au travail... c'est un conseil. Si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis à mon bureau.

Hermione se leva, s'étira les bras, pour ensuite se faire craquer les doigts. Elle prit sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements corporelle.

-Pf... lamentable, dit Camille en regarda Hermione. Tu ne pratiques pas tes sorts ? rajouta-t-elle.

-Moins important, dit Hermione en regardant de côté Camille.

-Se que tu fait es complètement stupide, si j'aurais le droit de me battre avec toi, je t'écraserais comme un insecte répugnant, dit-elle méchamment.

-Si tu te battrait contre moi, tu serais à terre dans le coma bien avant d'avoir ouvert ta bouche pour le premier sort... Dit sérieusement Hermione, en retournant à ses mouvements.

Les Serpentards fit des sourires en coins en entendant la phrase d'Hermione. Camille rougit et alla se mettre en place pour défier Hermione, lorsqu'elle fut arrêter par Tom.

-Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis pour un duel... Conseilla Tom.

En pensant qu'il avait enfin succombé à son charme, Camille s'approcha de lui pour le remercier en lui donnant un baiser, mais elle fut stopper sec.

-Ne recommence jamais cela, si tu tiens à ton jolie minois, dit-il avec un regard meurtrier en lui tenant le menton.

Pendant que Tom parlait, les Serpentards en profitèrent pour entourer Camille et Tom, en la regardant de la même façon. Camille se sentit vider de son sang, car elle sait que les Serpentards avait la réputation d'agir en vrai serpent venimeux. En un terme, ils étaient redoutables. Frustrer Camille sortit du nid de serpent pour aller pratiquer ses sorts, entourer de ses collègues de maisons.

Tom s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille...

-C'est comme cela que tu dois agir... et nous nous tiendrons toujours à ta défense si nécessaire...

Et il parti pratiquer à son tour.

Hermione sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Voilà Chapitre 6 fini

Comment l'aviez-vous trouver ?

Merci à tous ceux qui on lu !

... Et qui pensera à m'écrire un review

Sur ce... À bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

WAH ! Je suis désolé ! Je sais cela ma prit énormément de temps à écrire TT Mais au moins je suis de retourne avec en espérent un "Gros" chapitre.

**legriffi: **Ouin...je sais que je ne suis pas bonne en écriture... J e l'ai dit aussi au début dans le premier chapitre... Bon enfin... merci de m'avoir donné un review

**Jeny: **Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise... tu sais j'avait peur d'avoir mal avancer les chose dans la relation entre les Serpentards et Hermione. donc je suis contente que sa la été parfait Merci pour le review !

**sevy: **lol quelle question, bien sûr que je vais faire un duel entre Hermione et Tom Mais cela sera juste dans le 2ième tour du tournoi. À par cela, merci énormément pour le review

**méo: **lol moi aussi je l'ai ri le bout du rêve, même si c'est moi qui la écrit loll Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à Jeny, j'avais peur d'avoir prise une mauvaise tournure dans la relation des Serpentards et Hermione, mais je me sens très rassurer et très satisfaite de mon coup alors Merci pour le review !

**Allis13: **Ouais je sais, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que cette histoire commence vite dans le sentimental loll... surtout si on fait une histoire avec le jeune Voldemort lol, mais je vais essayer de mettre plus de romance... si possible pour ce chapitre. Merci pour le review !

**l'ange bleue: **Merci d'apprécier ma fic et de m'avoir donné un review. Voilà la suite.

**Honey: **Ah ben merci Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour le review

**Luluflo4: **Merci pour le review

**Sunny'z: **HIHI ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic ta plu ! Merci infiniment pour le review.

**Prunelle2005: **loll okido, je vais aller la lire, je t'enverrai un review dès que je l'aurais lu ! Merci pour le review

**Méo: **MDR ! lolll Ton voeux est réaliser lol Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait tant que cela c'est très encourageant. Ne t'en fait pas, je n,ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Merci encore !

Wah j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews cette fois et cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc je vais essayer de faire un plus gros chapitre MERCI, vraiment la... vous allez me faire pleurer... BON PAS LE TEMPS POUR CELA LÀ LOLL... plus tard

Ah oui... deux petits message important !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient !... à par de l'idée de l'histoire et de quelques personnes ainsi que quelques noms

ET !

Pour pouvoir organiser le tournois comme il le faut... je vais ajouter une personne de plus (EN TOUT CAS loll je ne veux pas vous égarer et vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre.

Bon T()T Pensée de Tom et () pensée d'Hermione

Bonne Lecture !

Le jour où les deux autres écoles allaient se joindre était arrivé. Et les élèves de Poudlard attendaient debout sur le côté de la grande salle vide, que les autres élèves arrivent. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une femmes sombre entra dans la pièce et alla se placer au milieu de la salle.

-Cher peuple de Poudlard ! laissez moi vous présenter mes élèves de Durmstang ! Dit-elle en laissant entrée des élèves vêtus de fourrures.

Chaque élève montrait qu'ils étaient des personnes sérieuses et peut-être même dangereuses. Bien coordonnés, ils avancèrent t'elle des soldats et s'arrêta net de chaque côté du professeur pour pouvoir percer du regard les élèves de Poudlard. La plupart des plus jeunes étaient intimidé et les plus vieux nerveux sauf les plus douées des élèves ainsi que les Serpentards qu'ils les regardaient de la même façon. Les Serpentards détestaient quand des personnes presque aussi talentueuses qu'eux venaient envahir leur territoire. Un coup leur cirque terminer ils s'avancèrent vers les autres élèves et se retournèrent pour pouvoir admirer la prochaine école. La directrice ,elle, alla rejoindre les autres professeurs. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus lentement. Une Femme habillé aussi sévèrement qu'une directrice de pensionnas entra et fit de même que l'autre professeur.

-Cher élèves, laissez moi vous présenter les filles de Beaubâton !

Sur ce mot, des filles entra deux par deux et alla se choisir un garçon pour pouvoir lui flatter la joue ou bien l'embrasser sur la joue. Lorsque la population masculine fut presque toute conquise, les filles retourna vers leur professeur qui leur fit le geste de se placer comme les autres. Un coup que tous les élèves furent bien placer et que les professeurs furent placer, Dippet se dirigea au milieu à son tour et leur souhaita tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. Après qu'il ait dit tous les réglements, il partirent tous pour ce coucher.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards, Hermione avait le regard dans le vide.

-Ben qu'es-ce qu'elle a ma Mione, dit Adrien.

-Hum ? non rien...

-Nerveuse ? Demanda Sindy.

-Pas du tout, dit-elle.

-Alors qu'es-ce que tu as ? demanda Seth.

-Ben... tout à coup que je me trompe dans un sort et que je ne puisse pas faire partit du tournoi... dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Elle est nerveuse, dit-ils tous ensemble.

-Ne t'en fait pas... Tu y arriveras, dit Tom.

Hermione rougit à cette phrase. Tom, lui, la regardait toujours, donc cela n'améliorait pas les joues à Hermione.

-Hé les Têtards !

Sur ce mot, tous les Serpentards se retournèrent avec un regard meurtrier. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que c'était les Griffondors.

-Alors ? prêt à vous faire humilier lorsque aucun de vous ne sera choisie pour le tournoi ? Demanda une personne au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu.

-Répète un peu Potter, dit Riddle en le regardant avec dégoût.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, par un geste désespéré, Hermione se serra la poitrine.

(Potter ?... non, à croire qu'il me rattrape n'importe où !)

-Alors pleurnichard ! on es sourd ? Demanda un autre Griffondor.

-Non mais écouter moi cette bande de con ! dit Sindy à ses collègues de maison, avant que Tom ne puisse lui lancer un Avada.

-Tu à parler la pétasse ? demanda Potter.

Hermione sentit son souffle s'accéléré.

-Ne lui parle pas comme cela le piteux ! dit Malefoy en grinçant des dents.

-On ta pas sonner petite pédale ! Cria Potter.

-C'est stupide... marmonna Adrien.

-Oh mais c'est que les clochards n'ont pas grand chose à dire quand on est nous aussi en groupe... Dit un autre Griffondor, qui se tenait côte à côte de Potter. À cette phrase, Potter se mit à rire au éclat et cela ne prit pas de temps avant que les autres le rejoigne.

Tout le monde stoppa net leur rire lorsque Potter se fit frapper de plein fouet par un sort qui le projeta loin dans le corridor.

-Qui a fait cela ! Hurla le Griffondor qui était à côté de Potter.

Hermione s'avança devant le groupe de Serpentards, qui étaient tous surpris.

-Petite p..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car lui aussi à son tour s'envola loin.

En colère tout les autres Griffondor sortirent leur baguette. Par ce geste les Serpentards aussi sortirent leur baguette. Mais avant qu'une guerre commence, Hermione se métamorphosa en son animagus.

Les Griffondors se reculèrent d'environ 2 mètres en apercevant le serpent devant eux.

Hermione montra ses crocs humidifier par le venin. Le black mamba étant le deuxième plus venimeux serpent¸ après le cobra royale, inspira la peur chez les personnes. Hermione se mit à avancer vers eu à une grand vitesse (Note auteur: le black mamba est le serpent le plus rapide au monde) se qui fit fuire à toute vitesse les Griffondors. Satisfaite Hermione se rechangea.

-Pf et on dit qu'ils sont courageux... Dit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire en coin.

Les Serpentards la regarda avec de grand sourire, fière de leur nouvelle camarade.

En apercevant qu'elle s'était transformer devant tout le monde, Hermione se sentit trembloter de peur pour leur réaction.

-Ça c'est ma copine, dit Sindy en mettant son bras dans le cou d'Hermione.

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire, ce qui réjouie Hermione et ils se mirent à marcher dans la direction de leur sale commune. Le seul, qui resta sans rien dire fut Tom, qui regardait Hermione avec un air surprit. Avant que tout le monde fut retourner dans leur dortoir, Tom arrêta Hermione et il l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, qui était qu'à une minute de marche.

Lorsqu'il furent dans la classe, Tom referma la porte et lui jeta deux bon sorts pour ne pas que personne ne puisse entrée et ni entendre.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il dos à Hermione.

-De quoi, qui je suis ? questionna Hermione avec un regard plus que perdu.

-Comment peux-tu savoir te transformer en animagus ? Cette enseignement est interdite... et surtout pour les jeunes. Pourtant tu en es capable... Fais-tu partie de la troupe du mage noir ?

-Tu veux dire de la troupe de Grinderwald ? Ce fou ? Il en vaut pas la peine... dit-elle simplement.

-Comment ? Il en vaut pas la peine ?

-Pf, il va se faire détruire pas Dumbledore... Il n'est pas vraiment une menace, expliqua-t-elle.

-...

-De toute façon, je ne servirais pas cette pourriture, rajouta-t-elle.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu voudrais agir sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ? dit-il dans un rire.

-Si je pourrais apaiser ma vengeance... Peut-être bien que oui... Pourquoi pas ?

Tom s'étouffa dans son rire et il regarda Hermione. En prenant l'air des plus sérieux, il s'avança vers Hermione et il la contourna en l'observant attentivement.

Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il s'approcha d'elle et plus il s'approcha, plus elle recula. Quand Hermione fut prise par le mûr, Tom plaça ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Vraiment ? dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Se rappelant à qui elle parlait, Hermione sentit sont corps trembler sous la pression de son regard.

-Et qu'elle vengeance, ma douce ?

(MA DOUCE ?)

-Pour le mal qu'on m'a faite... dit-elle

-Explique...

-Je... je ne suis pas prê..

-Prête ? J'ai dit EXPLIQUE ! S'emporta Tom. Il en avait assez des secrets.

Dans un cris de panique, Hermione détourna la tête et attendit de recevoir un coup, qui pourtant ne vint jamais.

Surprit de sa réaction, il prit le menton de la jeune fille et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

-De quoi as-tu peur comme cela ?

En voyant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il approcha son corps vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la frôler. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui demanda de lui dire.

-Tu peux me faire confiance... rajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accéléré et ses joues s'enflammer par l'action de Tom. Prise par un frison, Hermione colla sa joue à celle de Tom, qui lui fut plus que surprit par le geste. Hermione sentit de l'excitation en sentant le corps de Tom à chaque fois que celle-ci prenait une respiration. Elle aimait sa senteur. À cette penser, Hermione rougit et elle s'écarta d'un Tom qui commençait à y prendre son pied. Tom laissait très rarement une personne se coller à sa personne, mais Hermione, elle, il s'en trouvait déjà accro. Avant qu'il pu dire quoique ce soit, Hermione se mit à raconter son histoire. Mais sa vrai. Elle raconta tout, de lui... Tout. Après le récit d'Hermione, Tom fut plus que surprit.

-Tu te moque de moi ?

-Non pas du tout, dit-elle en regardant le sol.

- Arrête moi si j'ai mal compris. Tu vient du futur... Tu est amie avec mon futur plus grand ennemis...

-Était ! Son amie... corrigea-t-elle.

-Pff n'importe quoi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortit de la classe.

-Tu m'as demander de te raconter mon histoire et maintenant que je te le dis, tu ne me crois pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Comment croire un tel mensonge, dit-il en restant dos à la jeune fille.

Pris d'un vertige par le stresse de la situation, Hermione s'écroula à terre.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant la jeune fille écrouler sur le sol. S'en trop attendre, Tom prit Hermione dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il fut arriver à la destination, il était tout en sueur et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Au beau milieu du chemin, il avait pensé qu'il allais s'écrouler sous le poids de la pesanteur sur ses bras et de la fatigue pour ses jambes.

-Monsieur Riddle ! Que fait vous à cette heure-ci à venir détruire ma porte !

En effet, le seul moyen que Tom eut pour ouvrir la porte qui lui bloquait le passage, fut d'utiliser son pied... dont lorsqu'il y pensait, souffrait le martyre. Il avait l'impression que son pied respirait de lui même.

T(sa va laisser une marque...)T

-Cela ne paraît pas ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dans mes bras vous pensez ? grogna-t-il.

-Mais qu'attendez-vous ! Déposez-la sur le lit ! hurla-t-elle, en apercevant la jeune fille.

À ce moment-ci, il aurait tellement voulut l'étriper de toute ses forces. Mais s'en attendre il déposa Hermione et regarda l'infirmière l'examiner. Tom se demandait qu'es-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, tombée comme cela, si brusquement. Il s'est sentit plus que offenser par l'histoire, comment pouvait-elle lui mentir, après tout les efforts qu'il a fait la première fois qu'elle s'est ouverte la trappe. Il avait voulu lui laisser une chance et voilà comment elle le remercie, elle lui ment comme elle respire. Exaspéré, il se frotta le front et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Hermione.

-Pauvre enfant... qu'es-ce qui a bien pu te causer temps de stress ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Très mauvais... rajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces deux mots, Tom sentit ses épaules se raidir.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il.

Ayant oublié qu'il était là, l'infirmière sursauta.

-Encore ici monsieur Riddle ? Allez de ce pas dans votre dortoir !

-S'il vous plait, au moins dite moi ce qu'elle a... elle est de ma maison...

-Je sais qu'elle est de votre maison, monsieur Riddle !

En voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner sa réponse, Tom fit le visage d'ange, qui amadouait tout le monde... sauf Dumbledore, bien sûr. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de résister, l'infirmière craqua et lui donna sa réponse.

-Elle a subit un grand stress émotionnel. Elle a du être sous une grande tension et quelque chose doit lui avoir complètement retombé sur les épaules. De plus, son stress lui a donné une fièvre, qui risque de monter. J'ai peur... que son état lui attire des problèmes de santé.

Tom à sentit tout son corps s'écrouler sur la chaise. Étais-ce à cause de lui si elle était dans cette état ? Même s'il a fait souffrir plusieurs personne avant elle... il se sentait super mal pour Hermione... il se sentait minable.

-S'il vous plait, pour cette fois... Pouvez-vous faire une exception. Je voudrais rester avec elle, pour si elle se réveillait.

-Monsieur Riddle, si la jeune fille se réveillerait, elle devrait rester muette et elle devrait se rendormir. Elle ne devra pas faire aucun geste qui risquerait de l'affaiblir. Alors, pourquoi vouloir rester, si vous ne pouvez rien faire, dit-elle exaspérée.

-S'il vous plait...

-AH ! Comme vous voulez, moi je me retire, j'ai d'autre chose à faire, je dois allez préparer un remède pour cette fièvre et cela prend au moins un jour et demi ou deux, dit-elle en colère en retournant dans le fond de son bureau.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas fait moindre geste depuis le début, commença à se tortiller. De plus, elle fit des plaintes à chaque respire qu'elle finissait, comme pour vouloir extraire de la douleur hors de son corps. Tom pausa sa paume sur le front de la jeune fille mais il la retira aussitôt en sentant son front brûlant. En ressentant la main du Serpentard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, mais pas au complet.

-...T..om... prononça-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Ne parle pas... Tout est de ma faute, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai dit... la vérité Tom, dit-elle entre une gorge de salive.

-J'ai dit de ne pas parler, grogna-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le refera pas.

-Si... tu tiens tant que mal à me dire que c'est vrai lorsque tu es malade... Alors cela doit être vrai, dit-il avec un sourire. Même si c'est dure à croire... marmonna-t-il. Et il reçu une tape sur la main.

-Hey ! Ne te fatigue pas, dit-il.

-Je... suis plus forte que... tu ne crois, dit-elle avec plusieurs pauses pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est cela... Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, car au sinon, l'infirmière va m'assassiner... Demain c'est la seule journée pour pouvoir mettre notre candidature pour le tournois... Dit-il.

-Qu...Quoi ? demanda-t-elle affoler.

-... Tu sais c'est pas si grave, si tu ne peux pas y participer... Allez, ta pas besoin de te faire de soucis... Dort... Ordonna-t-il.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui dit bonne nuit et il sortit de l'infirmerie.

_(Le lendemain)_

-Où est Hermione ? Demanda Sindy, plus qu'en colère. J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait ? rajouta-t-elle.

Elle connaissait Tom et elle savait comment il était quand quelqu'un le mettait en colère... et Hermione... Elle... aime mettre les gens en colère.

-Oui et non... dit-il. Et il se dirigea vers son cours.

-Attend, attend ! Qu'entends-tu comme " oui et non" ? Questionna-t-elle.

Tom qui se retourna à sa question remarqua que non seulement Sindy le regarda mais Seth et Adrien aussi. Il s'approcha d'eux et il raconta toute l'histoire en chuchotant. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout raconter, Sindy jouait avec son bol de porridge, son appétit était totalement disparut. Seth regardait Tom attentivement, comme s'il s'attendait à un " je vous ai bien eu ". Et Adrien regardait le vide comme s'il était devenu intéresser par une chose invisible.

-Pauvre Hermione... Dit Sindy.

-Elle aurait du nous le dire, se plaignit Malefoy.

-Elle n'était pas prête, dit Zabini.

-Allons la voir ! s'exclama Sindy.

-Non, on ne peut pas, d'abord on a cours et ensuite l'infirmière ne nous l'autorisera pas, dit Riddle.

-Mais... se plaignit-elle.

-Non elle doit se reposer ! hurla-t-il, se qui attira toute les regards de la grande salle sur lui.

Tom rougit et marmonna à ses amis qu'ils doivent aller en classe et ils partirent.

_(au souper)_

-Maintenant que nos ventres sont tous bien remplis, nous allons officiellement ouvrir le tournoi de duels. Mais avant, Nous devons vous avertir que une exception vient d'être ajouter. Il va y avoir un élève de plus qui va être élu pour le tournoi, peut importe l'école, celui qui va être digne sera choisie. Maintenant voici quelques informations sur ce tournoi. Seulement des personnes âgés de 15 ans et plus peuvent participer. Si des élèves plus jeune que l'âge demander mettrait son nom dans le couloir de la force, il ne lui arrivera rien, mais cela restera inutile, alors, ne vous donner pas cette peine. Le couloir de la force, est une puissance à qui on fait appelle, qui détermine la capacité des futurs duellistes choisit. C'est une chose dangereuse, et si vous aviez le malheur dit touché... il ne restera plus rien de vous.

-Cela serait parfait pour ce débarrasser de Potter, marmonna un Serpentard. Et le groupe de Tom ricana.

-La façon de procédé est simple, il suffit de lancer votre noms écrit sur un bout de parchemin dans le couloir, qui va apparaître d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous averti, pas de triche ! Et si je vois une seul personne essayer de déstabiliser un élèves avant le duel, il sera sévèrement punis et si c'est le couloir qui s'en aperçoit, cela lui coûtera la vie !

À cette phrase, plusieurs élèves commencèrent à se dégonfler.

-Ce tournois est ce qui est de plus sanguinaire, tout est permis... à part des trois sorts interdit évidemment. donc, je vous demanderais de bien y penser avant de vous lancer dans le tournoi, conclu Dippet.

Comme si le couloir avait attendu qu'il ait fini de parler, il commença à apparaître. Pour commencer, il n'y eut qu'une petite ligne de lumière bleu cyan. Les élèves regardait le fil de lumière avec silence lorsqu'une pousser de lumière blanche envahit la grande salle. Lorsque les élèves ne furent plus aveugler, ils remarquèrent que le fils de lumière était devenue plus gros. Le tunnel de lumière aspirait l'air qui était qu'à 1 mètre de lui.

-Voilà, je vous présente le couloir de la force, dit Dippet.

Tout les élèves était plus q'impressionnés.

-Ceux qui ont déjà prévu de mettre leur nom dans le couloir, allez le mettre dès maintenant. Ceux qui n'ont pas de parchemin et qu'ils en voudraient un, vous n'avez qu'a venir les chercher ici. Il y a une belle pile sur la table des professeurs, annonça-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les élèves qui n'avait pas peur du tournoi et ceux qui s'était décidé à la dernière minute, mirent leur morceau de parchemin.

-Pauvre Hermione, elle avait l'air de vouloir y participer... Cela doit l'attrister... Se plaignit Sindy.

-Alors, cette sang de bourbe c'est dégonfler ? Demanda Camille, qui venait juste d'arriver avec sa bande d'amis de Serdaigle devant la troupe des Serpentards.

Avant que les Serpentards eurent la chance de dire quoique ce soit, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrit doucement. Ce qui attira toutes les personnes dans la salle, autrement dit, toute l'école et plus les invités.

C'était Hermione, qui était habiller en robe blanche de l'infirmerie. Elle était agrippé à la porte, épuiser par le long trajet qu'elle a fait. Elle avait de la sueur sur le visage et elle tremblait sous la fatigue et la force qu'elle épuisait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Hermione s'avança vers le couloir en se tenant le ventre, de peur qu'il se sépare du reste de son corps tellement qu'elle avait mal. Les Serpentards avaient tous envie d'aller à son secours, mais ils étaient tous stupéfait par sa présence.

Les autres étaient tous étonné de voir une jeune fille très visiblement malade se diriger avec beaucoup de détermination vers le tunnel bleu.

-Miss Granger ! s'exclama l'infirmière en se dirigeant à la hâte vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la jeune fille elle lui empoigna le bras.

-N..Non ! dit Hermione désespéré en se sentant éloigner du couloir.

-Madame Malite, attendez, dit Tom, qui était venu rejoindre Hermione. Laissez-moi la un instant je vais m'en occuper... rajouta Tom avec un sourire charmeur.

L'infirmière rougit et lui fit un signe d'approbation. Satisfait pour une fois de sa réponse, Tom retourna vers le tunnel avec une Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux baignant de larmes.

-Ça va Hermione, demanda Tom avec un regard inquiet.

Ne pouvant pas dire sa réponse tellement qu'elle était surprise par sa réaction, Hermione fit non de la tête et elle s'appuya sur Tom. Elle plaça sa deuxième main sur son bras pour une meilleur appuie. Tom rougit de plus en plus en sentant la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. D'habitude Tom acceptait quelques filles, mais jamais, il n'avait ressenti se qu'il ressentait présentement.

Rendu devant le tunnel Hermione tendit la main vers la lumière de couleur cyan et elle laissa le bout du parchemin se faire aspirer par le couloir. Craignant que Granger touche au tunnel, Riddle attrapa la main d'Hermione brusquement et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Sindy, Seth et Adrien avait tout vu depuis le début. Sindy, elle, jubilait à l'idée qu'il formerait peut-être bien un couple bientôt. Adrien sentit de la jalousie, mais il y fit une croix dessus aussi vite, parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulut s'attirer la colère de son seigneur. Quant à Seth, il craignait que son seigneur perdrait goût à son utopie d'être bientôt le mage le plus puissant qu'il soit.

_(À l'infirmerie)_

Hermione était coucher de nouveau sur le lit de l'hôpital. Tom, lui, allait repartir, lorsque Hermione l'arrêta net en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Je... tenais à te remercier Tom... Chuchota-t-elle rouge comme une tomate.

-Plaisir... mais ne t'y habitue pas, dit-il avec un sourire farceur.

Hermione le lui rendit et elle s'endormit aussitôt après, car la fatigue était trop forte et son corps réclamait absolument du repos.

Voilà, je crois bien que c'est assez pour un chapitre lolll.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

JE SAIS LE TEXTE DOIT ÊTRE PLEIN DE FAUTES... mais peu importe, si l'important est de lire une histoire et non les fautes... alors soyez tolérant s'il vous plait.

MERCI ! À CEUX QUI ME COMPRENNE !

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me donner des reviews

PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Merci


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Niokasse : Merci beaucoup pour le review Ouais je sais je suis forte en fautes lolll, mais au moins tant que vous avez une histoire à lire, c'est l'important

sevy : ... Hour ( ... heure ?)... lol je ne comprend pas ton review.

Méo : Mwahaha je sais je suis la meilleur ( la tête enfle et explose lol) nah je plaisantais. Hihi, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit Cela me rend hyper heureuse de voir que ma fic peut te plaire tant que cela C'est très rassurant. surtout que j'avais peur pour le long chapitre... tu sais... pour la fièvre, pourquoi elle était soudainement malade, le discours sur le tournoi, de la façon dont a réagit Tom et ses amis à propos d'Hermione... j'avais peur que cela soit n'importe quoi loll Merci infiniment !

The sister to Diabolik vampyr : En veux-tu en voilà lol voilà la suite et merci pour le review Contente que ma fic te plaise !

Ange bleu: Faire plus long ! loll ce n'était pas suffisant ? lol, si je fait plus long cela me prendrait un mois lol En tout cas, Merci beaucoup pour le review

Honey: AWWW MICI ! loll je suis très contente de voir que tu as aimé. Merci pour le review.

Lone wolf : Ah lala trop de compliment lol Merci pour le review

Ouai donc+()+ Malefoy pensée et () Hermione pensée

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Sindy était à la bibliothèque, en train de mémoriser ses sorts comme plusieurs autres élèves, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Hermione. Pas qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, mais elle avait adopter Hermione comme une sœur. Elle a essayer d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais Tom lui empêchait en disant qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre si on la dérangerait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait peur de l'état d'Hermione. Elle a déjà dit à Tom " Et tout à coup que sa maladie y soit fatale !" et Tom, lui, lui a prit la gorge en disant de ne pas penser à des malheurs comme cela. lorsqu'il avait vu se qu'il était en train de faire, il l'avait relâché et il sortit de la classe de mauvaise humeur.

En pensant à cela, Sindy se flatta la gorge. Elle retourna à son livre lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains lui couvrir les yeux.

-... Adrien, arrête, il faut que j'étudie... Tu devrais en faire autant, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas Adrien, mais je suis plus que heureuse à savoir que tu mets tant de cœur à l'étude, dit une voix douce.

Sindy dégagea les mains de son visage et se retourna pour tombée face à face avec Hermione.

-AHHHHHHHH ! Mione ! s'écria joyeusement Sindy en allant donnée un gros câlin.

Sindy était tellement heureuse de revoir son amie, qu'elle en avait oublier qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque surpeuplé de personnes.

-Non mais ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, vous ne saviez pas ? Sortez de se pas ! S'écria le bibliothécaire.

Sindy fit un signe d'épaule et entraîna Hermione hors de la bibliothèque. Un coup qu'elles furent sortir Sindy donna un autre câlin à Hermione.

-D..e ...l'air ! dit Granger.

-Hihi, désolé Mione.

-Ah... tu as une poigne d'enfer... marmonna Hermione.

-Ah bon ?... Comment vas-tu ?

-À part que tu vient de m'étouffer... je vais très bien... merci, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bon allez on va à notre cours de transfiguration et en même temps on va rejoindre nos camarades, dit Sindy en tirant Hermione par le bras.

Pendant le trajet, Hermione croisa le chemin de plusieurs Durmstang, dont quelques-un lui fit un clin d'œil. N'aimant pas ce geste venant de leur part, Hermione leur tourna la tête en signe de dégoût. Ce qui évidemment, attira quelque regard perçant. Sindy, qui elle adorait l'attention que cela lui procurait, fit des mouvement gracieux et passa de temps en temps sa main dans ses cheveux.

(Dans la classe)

-Tom, Seth, Adrien ! nous voilà ! Dit une Sindy plus que énergétique.

-Comment cela "nous" ? demanda Seth en se tournant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrit encore plus et il tira sur la manche de Zabini, qui lui cru que son cœur allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Tom se retourna à son tour.

-Bon retour, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Adrien.

-Oui... dit-elle.

-...Tu es sûr ? Demanda Seth avec beaucoup d'effort.

-Oui... dit-elle avec des yeux pétillants de larmes.

-Hermione... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Sindy qui regardait Hermione en s'approchant de sa face pour mieux voir.

Hermione qui s'était baissé la tête pour ne pas montrer ses yeux qui coulaient à chaude larmes, sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir dans son cœur.

-Je... cela fait si longtemps que je... n'ai pas reçu tant d'affection... je...

-Oh Hermione, dit Sindy en la regardant.

Tom a eut une soudaine envie de la serrer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Hermione qui fut surprise par les bras qui viennent de l'entourer... et surtout en sachant de qui cela venait, rougit profondément.

Adrien et Sindy, sourirent et vinrent plus proche d'Hermione. Les deux Serpentards mirent chacun une de leur main sur une épaule d'Hermione. Seth, qui lui fut plus que stupéfait par le geste de Tom, partit de la classe plus que furieux.

-Malefoy ! s'écria Tom. Mais Seth n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui étonna Tom.

( Il devient de plus en plus doux... Elle est toute en train de gâché nos projets... Nôtre futur ! Elle est en train de le détruire !)+

En apercevant la réaction de Seth, Hermione se sentit plus que visé, donc elle sécha ses larmes et elle alla s'asseoir. Puisque, de tout façon, le cours allait commencé. C' était très rare, mais Hermione fut plus qu'incapable d'écouter le professeur. De même que les notes lui passaient d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle pensait à Malefoy... Elle s'inquiétait.

(Qu'es-ce qu'il a ? J'espère qu'il est correcte...)

Hermione regardait son bureau dans le vague, mais elle fut tirer de sa bulle par Adrien, qui lui donna un coup de coudre sur le bras qui aidait à soutenir la tête d'Hermione.

Après le cours, Hermione traînait du pas derrière le groupe.

-Hermione... encore dans les nuages ? Demanda Adrien, qui avait ralentit pour qu'Hermione puisse le rattraper.

-Je pensait à Malefoy, dit Hermione en le regardant.

-Ah laisse-le faire, il en fait souvent à sa tête, tout va bien, allez sourit, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Hermione se retourna vers les grandes fenêtres vitrés qui longeaient le corridor, pour pouvoir regarder le ciel.

(... Non... sa ne va pas bien...)

Après le derniers cours, Hermione s'était installer dans la salle des Serpentards, devant la cheminer, en lisant un livre. Mais le problème était que peut importe combien de phrases elle lisait, ne lui rentrait dans la tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule, se qui eu comme réaction de la faire sursauter. Elle se retourna, près à assommer celui qui venait de lui faire, faire une crise cardiaque. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant que c'était Tom, qui était en train de la regarder avec un regard satisfait. Hermione lui donna son meilleur regard perçant, ce qui le fit rire.

-Calme toi... vient avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Hermione attendit qu'il parle.

-Tom, allez fait vite, nous allons manquer le souper si cela continu... Dit Hermione, après deux minutes de silence.

-Tu te rappelles de quand tu m'as dit que tu pourrais travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un... si tu pouvais avoir ta vengeance ? Questionna-t-il.

-... Oui, dit Hermione avec des yeux arrondit par la question.

-Tu m'as dit ton secret... alors à mon tour. Je suis dans le procès de devenir le prochain mage noire le plus puissant qu'il soit... Mon nom est Voldemort. C'est mon futur et j'y tient. Tout cela pour aboutir à ceci... Veux-tu faire parti de mon groupe de loyal serviteur ? Je les appelles les mange-morts.

Hermione le regardait avec un air plus qu'étonné.

-...S'il te plait... Mione... répond-moi...

-Je... je peux-tu y penser ?

-D'accord... Allons au souper. Les noms vont êtres choisi.

-Ok...

-Hermione... Tu dois le dire à personne... sauf peut-être tes amis de Serpentards actuels. Mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit d'autre... je serais obligé de tuer non seulement la personne à qui tu l'aura dit mais toi aussi par la même occasion... Et je détesterais cela, crois-moi... dit Tom sur un ton sérieux.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et alla au dîner accompagner de Riddle.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! en espérant que cela vous à plu !

La suite s'en vient très bientôt

Laissez-moi des reviews

Merci à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

Alors voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Il est venu le temps de dire les élus du tournoi de duel. Prenez note que vos noms sortirons en ordre par selon votre numéro de duelliste. Le premier nommé sera le premier à se battre, le deuxième se bat avec le premier, le troisième avec le quatrième ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, le tunnel de lumière, qui lui était restez à la même place depuis le début, échappa des jets de fumés blanche, qui relâcha un long morceau de parchemin reluisant noir avec une écriture argenté. Dippet l'attrapa et lut les noms un par un.

-Malefoy, Seth de Poudlard... Parker, Ali de Poudlard... Granger, Hermione de Poudlard... Smith, Artimis de Durmstang... Lamontagne, Anne de Beaubâton... Halton, Flora de Durmstang... Beauregard, Lila de Beaubâton... Riddle, Tom de Poudlard... Hatori, Yué de Durmstang... Stranov, Rémi de Durmstang... Lafleur, Abie de Beaubâton... Ivanovich, Vivia de Durmstang... Clairon, Micky de Beaubâton... Beauchamp, Marie de Beaubâton... Potter, Max de Poudlard... et finalement Kaito, Aki de Durmstang.

Des applaudissement de toutes les maisons et écoles s'élevèrent après chaque nom des duellistes nommés. Les plus fort applaudissement vinrent de la part des élèves auquel le duelliste appartenait au groupe.

-Le tournoi commencera demain soir au stadium de sorcellerie, donc, demain midi vous êtes tous mieux d'être prêt, des carrioles vont nous attendrent.

Hermione s'extasiait à l'idée de faire parti du Tournoi. De même que toutes les autres duellistes. Même que plusieurs élèves étaient tous sûr de gagner haut la main.

-Sur ce bon appétit !

Hermione allait plonger dans des pâtes italienne, mais elle arrêta sec en sentant quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yué, je suis le neuvième duelliste, dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione... la troisième duelliste, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

-Hum... euh... je... Dit-elle incertaine de quoi dire.

Tom qui regardait l'échange, lança un regard glacé au dénommé Yué.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mourir d'envie de venir te rencontrer depuis que je t'ai vu. On doit te le dire souvent mais vous êtes magnifique... tout à faite sublime... Est-ce que ce serait grossier de vous demander si je pourrais prendre une carriole avec vous demain ? Et si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais amener quelques amis. En partit c'est pour apprendre à mieux te connaître, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum... bien sûr pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle.

Tom lui sentit ses épaules trembler de rage, il tenait sa fourchette si forte que ses doigts devinrent blanc. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre un morceau de légume cuit dans son assiette, il piqua si fort son légume qu'il brisa son assiette. Ce qui lui attira les regards de tous ses amis ainsi que Hermione et Yué.

-Tout va bien Tom ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-... Hen ? Oh... oui, oui... Dit-il et il alla manger son légume qui était parsemer de morceau de porcelaine.

-Attend ! S'écria Hermione avant qu'il mange son légume.

Elle lui prit le poignet et lui retira sa fourchette avec son autre main. Ensuite, elle lui montra le morceau de nourriture qui était couvert de porcelaine, qui aurait bien pu le blesser énormément. Tom rougit non seulement parce qu'il venait de se ridiculiser devant un nouveau ennemi mais aussi parce que Hermione ne lui avait pas encore lâché le poignet. En apercevant sa main, elle le relâcha et rougit à son tour. Sindy et Adrien firent un sourire comme d'habitude. Seth, lui, poussa son assiette par manque d'appétit. Yué regardait se qui se passait entre Hermione et Tom et cela le chicotait énormément. Hermione l'attirait et cela le rendait plus que haineux envers Tom. Mais pour ne pas gâché ses chances avec Granger, il ne montra rien de son mécontentement. Tom, lui n'était pas dupe et il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Yué à Tom.

-Riddle... Tom, dit-il avec beaucoup d'effort.

-Hum... Hermione, je te revois demain. Fait de beau rêve... rêve de moi... dit-il avec une voix sensuel en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux orteils. Jamais un garçon avait été si familier avec elle, mais quelque chose manquait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'elle avait sentit là fois où Tom et elle était coller au mur, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son secret. Et elle craignait ce qu'elle pensait plus que tout...

(Je suis amoureuse de Tom !)

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Je sais ce n'est pas long, mais il est tard et demain j'ai un cours de conduite très tôt... Je vais avoir de la difficulté à me lever ( NONNNNNNNNN !) loll mais pas grave j'aime écrire lol

Donc... Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus tôt possible. Désespéré pas ! lol

N'oubliez pas le reviews !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

Méo : Ben non voyons tu ne m'endors pas loll Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions aussi, sinon à quoi bon écrire une fic lol Merci pour le review, c'est très agréable

Sevy : Bah ben merci de ne pas m'en vouloir loll Je ne t'en veux pas non plus alors loll Merci pour le review et je suis contente que tu aimes

Lone Wolf : Ouais l'histoire est déjà toute écrite dans ma tête loll Je sais cela va changer la fin mais c'est à vous de voir si c'est en bien ou en mal, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Pas grave lol je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as oublier de m'écrire dans les 3 derniers loll J'en ferais pas un drame... en tout cas... je vais essayer lol Merci pour le review.

The sister to Diabolik vampyr : MICI ! Je suis super contente de savoir que cela te plaise autant Et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

(Non, non, non... Cela ne se peut pas ! Moi amoureuse de Voldemort ?)

-Hermione ! Dit Sindy pour la dixième fois.

-Hein ? Ah... désolé, dit-elle toute rouge.

-Haha, ce n'est rien. Allez viens, on doit aller dormir. Une grande journée nous attends demain, Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, dit Hermione avec de l'excitation dans l'estomac. Mais cette excitation devenait de la nervosité.

Non pour le tournoi, mais parce qu'elle allait être dans une carriole avec Yué et Tom.

(Au moins il va y avoir Sindy, Adrien et... Seth)

En pensant à Seth, Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy.

-Ça va Seth ? Demanda Hermione avec un beau sourire.

Seth, fit une mine de dégoût et il s'éloigna le plus vite possible d'elle. Avec ce geste, Hermione se sentit peiné. Elle se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Je trouve que tu es souvent dans la lune toi... Dit Sindy.

-Moi ?

-Non, le ministre des sorciers, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ha, Ha... dit-elle en montrant que sa blague était stupide.

-Non s'en blague, qu'as-tu ? Serais-ce... un garçon ? hurla-t-elle le dernier mots avec une face remplit de malice.

Hermione sentit ses épaules se raidir.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Hermione en marchant comme un robot.

-Et aurais-je raison de dire que c'est... Tom ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais non PAS DU TOUUUT ! S'exclama-t-elle rouge comme une tomate.

-AHA ! J'avais raison ! C'est Tom ! Cria-t-elle folle de joie.

-Ne crie pas comme cela ! réprimanda Hermione.

-De quoi c'est Tom ? Demanda Riddle avec suspicion.

Au son de sa voit Hermione fut aussi raide qu'un arbre et elle se mit à faire un rire inconfortable.

-Il se trouve que cette jeune fille t'ai...

-AH ! Il se fait tard, il faut qu'on aille se coucher ! Dit Hermione en coupant Sindy. Elle prit la main de la maléfique Serpentarde et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers le dortoir.

Tom se sentit perdu par le comportement de la nouvelle. S'en y prêter tant d'attention, il alla se coucher.

Cette nuit-ci, Hermione fit un rêve fort déplaisant. Elle rêva de l'ordre, de Dumbledore et de ses anciens supposer amis. La Serpentarde se tortillait par-ci par-là. Soudainement, Hermione arrêta de bouger et elle se transforma en Serpent. Elle fut parcouru de frisons, elle avait tellement froid et elle sanglota. Granger se détestait pour cela... Laisser ses sentiments si facilement prendre le dessus. Elle pensa à quelque chose et elle espéra ne pas le regretter. Elle se faufila dans sa forme reptilienne et elle se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Rendu devant le lit à Riddle, Hermione se retransforma en humaine et elle embarqua sous les couvertures de Tom.

Sentant quelque chose bouger, Tom se réveilla et il se retourna vers l'intruse. Lorsqu'il aperçut que c'était Hermione grâce au rayons de la lune, il faillit tombé du lit. Remit de sa stupeur, il se redressa et il regarda Hermione avec un regard perçant.

-Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? Dit-il en accentuant le "mon".

-Je...j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'avais froid et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... je n'y ait pas penser... désolé... je vais m'en aller... Dit-elle rapidement au début, pour finir doucement dans un murmure.

Tom la regarda, elle avait les yeux plein d'eau. Regrettant comment il avait agi, il soupira, se recoucha. Avant qu'Hermione put se lever et s'en aller misérablement, Tom lui prit le poigner et la dirigea plus près de lui. Surprise, par cette acte, Hermione regarda Tom.

-Ne pause pas de question... Dort maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Hermione rougit par la beauté du visage de Tom lorsqu'il avait les yeux clos avec une face paisible. Sentant la chaleur par la proximité de Tom, Hermione ne prit pas une minute à s'endormir. Tom ouvrit les yeux doucement pour regarder Granger. Et alors, une émotion qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir, fit surface. Il sentit un picotement dans le ventre, comme des papillons. Elle était là couché à côté de lui, baigner dans la lumière de la lune... Magnifique. Il alla toucher la peau de son visage, lorsqu'il fut surprit par le mouvement de la jeune fille. Hermione, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de Tom et enlaça ses mains dans la blouse entre-ouverte du Serpentard. Sentant la chaleur de la jeune fille l'envahir, Riddle s'endormit peu à peu.

¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà assez pour aujourd'hui pour moi je suis brûler lol  
Mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite très bientôt.

J'espère que vous aviez apprécier.

Laissez-moi un review

Merci à tous !


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !

DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ DÉSOLÉ POUR LE RETARD !

Kago-chan: loll ton mwahaha était très diabolique lolll Contente que mon histoire ta intéresser. J'espère que le reste va te plaire aussi

Lone Wolf: Aww Merci. Et aussi j'essaye de ne pas rendre Tom trop tendre... peut-être avec Hermione oui, mais avec les autres... à part de ses amis aussi lol Mais je vais essayer de le laisser dure et froid pour les autres

Sevy : Contente de savoir que tu es toujours là lol Oui tu as bien pensé, il va y avoir de l'action

Jeny: Bah, Seth est un malefoy. Donc, il a un mauvais caractère lol Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va y avoir des arrangements, cette distance haineuse entre les deux, vont faire qu'il vont se rapprocher comme ami En d'autre mots cette dispute à un but dans l'histoire. Peut-être pas grand, mais tout de même.

missvivi27: Hihi Merci énormément ! Contente que cela te plaise

Méo: Hihi, j'ai essayer de mettre de la romance lol Et bien sûr que celui-ci est avec Yué, Tom et la carriole Il va avoir un orage de jalousie qui va bientôt flotté dans l'air lol.

Jéssica: Oh my God. To know that someone in english read my story... I'm more than proud of me. Thank you ! I'm happy that you like it

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... ouin... dure réalité... C'EST INJUSTE !... mais bon...

(pensée Hermione)

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Tom se réveilla avec un poids en surplus sur son torse. La nuit lui revint en tête lorsqu'il remarqua une tête brune à la longue chevelure vaguer coucher près de la position de son cœur. Tranquillement, pour ne pas la réveiller, Tom retira la tête de sur son corps et il se leva pour aller au toilette.

Hermione, qui sentit la chaleur disparaître, se réveilla avec étonnement en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Comme un film que l'on reculait, Hermione revit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle rougit de honte à l'idée de devoir faire face à Tom. Hermione entendit un bruit de bâillement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face avec une bonne dizaine de Serpentards, qui commencèrent tous à se réveiller. En apercevant quelques accoutrements gênant dans le choix vestimentaire de plusieurs garçons. La Serpentarde rougit à toute allure et craignant de se faire remarquer par le troupeau de garçons, elle sortit des couvertures pour aller se cacher à toute vitesse en dessous du lit du préfet en chef. (Note d'auteur: Je sais, il ait supposer avoir sa chambre à lui tout seul... mais c'est moins amusant sinon lol)

En priant de ne pas se faire trouver, Hermione resta le plus silencieusement quelle pu. Lorsque Tom sortit des toilettes, il vit qu'Hermione n'était plus dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginer tout cela.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Tom ? Demanda Seth.

-Hein ? non rien...

Hermione qui reconnue la voit de Seth se plaça dans un certain angle pour mieux voir l'échange entre les deux Serpentards.

Elle remarqua qu'il faisait que parler et elle commença à avoir un mal de cou affreux. C'est lorsque tout les autres garçons furent sortit qu'elle remarqua le changement d'attitude entre Seth et Riddle.

-Tu me caches quelque chose Tom... Tu ne peux pas me le cacher... dit-il en s'approchant de Tom.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Tom.

-Allons, où est passer cette confiance aveugle qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre ? Dit Malefoy en se rapprochant encore plus.

Tom qui voyait que Seth essayait de voir s'il pouvait l'intimider prit part à son jeu et se rapprocha aussi.

-Nous étions pourtant si proche toi et moi... qu'es-ce qui a changer Tom ?

-Dit moi tout de suite où tu veux en venir... Chuchota Tom.

Hermione, elle, rougissait de plus en plus en apercevant les deux garçons se parler et se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Elle comprenait la conversation... mais pas dans le bon sens.

( NON ! Se pourrait-il que Tom et Seth soient homosexuel ! Non... Non...)

-Non !

Riddle et Malefoy firent un sursaut en entendant la voix féminine qui venait de s'élever dans la chambre. Hermione, elle, se couvrit la bouche de honte en s'apercevant de se qu'elle venait de faire. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester la et rien faire, Hermione sortit du dessous du lit pour se retrouver devant deux regards. Un plus qu'en colère et l'autre surprit de la savoir encore là. Hermione, discrètement, épousseta la poussière de sur elle et regarda le plancher rouge comme tout. N'en pouvant plus, Tom se mit à rire au éclat en apercevant la touffe de cheveux électrisés par le frottement de la tête à Hermione s'en doute dans son sommeil ou faite en dessous du lit. Seth n'avait jamais entendu Riddle rire de la sorte et cela empira sa crainte.

-Arrrrrrrr ! grogna Seth en sortant de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Hermione, qui c'était relevé la tête en attendant la plainte de Malefoy, fit la moue.

-Hermione... As-tu pensée à ma proposition ? Demanda Tom.

-Hum... Je...

-Granger ? Demanda une voix.

Hermione se retourna vers la porte et vit un garçon au cheveux brun.

-Oui ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Hum... S'il vous plait je ne suis que le messager... Sindy te demande d'arrêter d'essayer de profiter du corps de Tom et d'aller te préparer pour la journée qui t'attends. Et Tom, elle te dit que tu auras à la remercier de t'avoir arracher au griffe de la tigresse.

Tom fit un sourire et regarda Hermione en attendant de voir sa réaction.

La Serpentarde avait un sourcil qui bougeait par un tic nerveux qui venait de se réveiller par une colère gigantesque.

Elle se dirigea, la tête baisser, vers la porte lentement en se balançant de chaque côté comme un zombie. Lorsqu'elle était devant la porte elle souleva la tête avec un regard de maniaque.

-Sinnndyy... J'espère que tu cours vite... dit-elle en chantant avec un air menaçant.

Elle descendit les escaliers lentement.

Tom qui avait regarder la scène amuser remarqua le jeune Serpentard oublier, qui était coller au mur, pétrifié de peur.

-TU VA MOURIR ! Entendit Tom.

Sindy, elle, s'amusait intensément. Tom alla s'installer sur son lit pour survoler quelques livres avant de partir, mais il fut vite tirer de cette pensée en entendant des cris et un gros bruit lourd dans la salle. Sans attendre, Tom descendit les escaliers en trombe et stoppa net aux pieds des marches. Il remarqua une table de chevet et un divan qui était renverser ainsi que Sindy qui était écraser sous le poids d'Hermione. La seul erreur dans le tableau fut que les deux filles riaient aux éclats. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à rire aussi. Tom ne fut pas très content mais il ne le montra pas. Il fit un geste de baguette et la table ainsi que le divan retournèrent dans leur position initiale. Hermione vit les meubles retourner à leur place et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était l'œuvre de Tom. Elle rougit sous le regard sévère qu'il lui donna. Elle se releva en aidant Sindy et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles pour aller se préparer.

Rendu dans la chambre, Hermione se jeta sur son lit et laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle retenait et fini par échapper un sanglot étouffer par ses mains qui s'étaient posé sur son visage.

-... Hermione ? Demanda Sindy. Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Il me déteste... pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Tom ! Tu ne l'as pas vu, me regarder de la sorte... il n'était pas content... S'était comme la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Pardon ? Demanda Sindy surprise par la dernière phrase.

-Non, laisse tomber... expression Moldu, Dit Granger avec un petit sourire.

- Allons, Tu vas m'arrêter cela. Au début tu étais forte, tu ne montrais aucune faiblesse et maintenant que tu as d'autre amis tu décides de te laisser aller ? Ma grande, tu es à Serpentard ! Réveille ! Ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus.

-Tu as raison ! dit Hermione en se levant de son lit à toute vitesse.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, dit Sindy pour appuyer la phrase d'Hermione.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir son tiroir pour se prendre des sous-vêtements propre, mais il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

-Je ne vais plus jamais m'appliquer sur le fait émotionnelle... jamais... Jamais ! Dit Hermione en essayant d'ouvrire son tiroir avec des coups sec. Ce qu'elle réussis à la fin de sa phrase.

Le geste fit sursauter l'autre Serpentarde, qui écoutait attentivement les paroles d'Hermione.

-Je vais gagner se tournoi au nom des Serpentards et pour rendre Tom fière de moi au lieu de pleurer sur tout. Et je vais réussir... Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sindy fit un geste négative.

-Parce que j'aime Tom, parce que j'aime la magie... Parce que je suis l'une des meilleurs ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bains des filles.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait d'avouer à Sindy, son amour pour Tom. Ce qui amusa pleinement la Serpentarde, qui était fière de son coup.

Plus tard, Tom attendit l'arriver des deux filles dans la carriole avec la compagnie de Yué, qui avait apporté quelques amis avec lui, ainsi que Sindy, Adrien. Seth, lui, avait décliner l'invitation de leur carriole et il parti s'asseoir avec des Serdaigles. Yué allait demander de quoi à Tom, lorsqu'il fut couper par Hermione et Sindy, qui arrivèrent comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi es-ce que cela à prit tant de temps ? Demanda Adrien.

-Ha, c'est qu'ont aiment faire une entrer remarqué, dit Hermione.

-Eh bien cela à fonctionner, dit un Yué plus qu'amuser. Tu es vraiment de toute beauté Hermione, rajouta-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant et elle regarda par la fenêtre et chercha de quoi d'intéressant à regarder. Sindy et Adrien se chuchotèrent des choses et Tom ainsi que Yué, regardèrent Hermione. Elle était habiller d'une paire de jean noir ainsi qu'un corset noir avec des fils argenter. Elle tenait à la main une cape de couleur vert forêt avec l'écusson de son école ainsi que celle de sa maison. Tom et Yué se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un regard froid. Trouvant l'idée de tourner l'attention d'Hermione vers lui, Yué fit l'introduction de ses amis.

-Voici Artimis Smith, Flora Halton, Rémi Stranov, Vivia Ivanovich et Aki Kaito.

Artimis, avait les cheveux noir avec des yeux d'un bleu glaciale comme Tom, mais il avait un air amical qui flottait alentour de lui. Cela ne fut pas le cas des autres. Flora avait les cheveux noir avec des yeux bleus qui avaient des reflets de mauves. Rémi avait des cheveux bruns avec des yeux brun... il avait des ressemblance avec Krum... mais définitivement plus de cheveux. Vivia avait des cheveux brun avec des yeux de couleur vert forêt, elle portait une paire de lunette, qui lui donnait un air d'une intellect qui ne fallait absolument pas faire confiance aveuglément, si tu ne la connaissait pas. Le dernier, Aki, lui fit un sourire avec des yeux brun froid. Il avait les cheveux de couleurs bruns avec des reflets bourgognes. Hermione ne se senti pas du tout à l'aise avec lui.

-Enchantée, voici mes amis, Sindy, Adrien et Tom... Il y a une troisième personne... mais elle n'est pas venu on dirait...

-Pff... Tu viens de remarque qu'il n'était pas la et tu prétends qu'il est ton ami... Ridicule, dit Flora.

-Es-ce que je t'ai demander ton opinion ? Non ? Bon ben ferme ta trappe, au sinon je le ferais à ta place avec un de mes sorts favoris... Menaça Hermione avec un sourire froid.

Halton fit un geste de la main, comme pour l'envoyer promener. Frustrer Hermione garda son sourire et lui fit le doigt d'honneur.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il à ton doigt ? Demanda Flora.

-Cela signifie va te faire foutre selon les Moldus, expliqua Hermione.

-Pff, comme si cela m'intéresserait de savoir le mode de vie des foutus Moldus.

-Il se trouve que notre Hermione est une fille de deux Moldus, dit Sindy.

-Quoi ? une sang de bourbe ? Ici, avec nous ? Et en plus participant au tournoi ? La honte ! S'exclama Vivia.

-AHAHAHA !

-Pourquoi rit-elle ? demanda Rémi...

-Je sais tu moi ! s'exclama Flora.

-Vous me faite rire... Comme si les sorciers et sorcières de parents Moldus étaient inférieurs à vous... On est 10 milles fois mieux que les sang pur !... sans offense, dit-elle à ses amis. On est, disons... l'évolution des sorciers. On fait de la magie... mais si on nous prive de notre baguette, on sait comment survivre à la façon des Moldus. On en sait plus que vous ! Donc... ne te frotte pas à moi en matière de puissance, le seul qui pourrait me dépasser serait bien... Elle arrêta et regarda Tom avec un grand sourire. Tom Riddle... Rajouta-t-elle.

- Ton amoureux princesse des sang de bourbes ? Demanda Vivia.

-Non... Mon rival pour l'instant.

(Peut-être plus... je l'espère... Qu'es-ce que je raconte la ? Je suis folle, je veux être avec Voldemort... Pourquoi c'est chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?)

Yué et Aki, regardèrent l'échange avec fascination.

-Donc, il n'est pas ton petit ami ? Demanda Yué avec un grand sourire.

-Euh... Dit Hermione rouge.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda Tom.

-Peut-être qu'elle m'intéresse, répondit Yué en souriant à Hermione.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais te mêler de tes affaires ?

-Je te renvois la question ! s'impatienta Yué.

-Elle ne veut rien savoir de toi ! S'emporta Tom

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-euh... excusez-moi... dit Hermione, mais elle fut couper de sa phrase lorsque la carriole atterrie au sol.

Les deux groupes sortirent de la carriole et regardèrent les alentours. Il était au milieu d'une forêt qui faisait place à une longue plaine qui détenait à son milieu un énorme stade entourer de gradins. Il y avait une énorme voile bleu au milieu haut dans les airs, qui reflétait en plus gros ce qui ce passait sur le stadium. Le stade avait à chaque extrémité des colonnes gigantesques qui donnaient l'impression de jamais s'arrêter. Il y avait de temps en temps une tête de dragon qui ornait un morceau de chaque colonne.

-Les champions de Poudlard, vous prenez la tente numéro 3 ! Les champions de Durmstang la 2 ! Et Beaubâton la 1 ! Dis une voix familière à Hermione. Les autres je vous demanderais d'aller tous sous la grande tente et de profiter de votre journée de congé.

Ainsi les groupes se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione fut bousculer en chemin deux fois. La première par Potter et la deuxième par Seth.

(J'en ai ma claque ! Pourquoi tout le monde aime foncé sur moi ?)

-Parce que tu sens bon, dit une voix près de son cou.

Elle se retourna et rougit une fois de plus en constatant que c'était Tom.

(Il a osé lire dans mes pensées ?)

-Oui et c'était est un vrai plaisir, avoua-t-il.

-pff, n'en prend pas l'habitude, dit Hermione.

-Je vais essayer, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-S'il te plait, demanda sérieusement Hermione.

-... Bon très bien...

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur tente et il se préparèrent pour ce soir.

Tom qui s'était préparer pour ce soir, s'était vêtu d'un jean bleu normal, avec un chandail noir sans manche, qui lui collait sur la peau et laissa transparaître son torse muscler parfaitement.

En apercevant la vue, Hermione se mordilla les lèvres. Potter lui portait un jean noir avec une camisole d'homme rouge. Lui aussi avait des muscle parfait, mais sa vue donnait mal au cœur à Hermione. Il lui faisait trop rappeler Harry...

(Le traite !)

Tom qui avait encore écouter discrètement dans les pensées d'Hermione, tourna son regard pour regarder à qui elle disait ce nom. Il fut surprit en apercevant, que la cible de la haine d'Hermione était en fait Potter. Il allait demander de quoi à Hermione, lorsqu'un homme à la barbe rousse, que Hermione reconnu comme Dumbledore, entra dans la tente avec un sourire en regardant Potter et Ali, qui était tous deux Griffondors. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il regarda Tom et Hermione.

-Bravo à vous tous, d'avoir été choisie. Vous représentez Poudlard... Alors montrer que vous êtes de fort, d'intelligent et de puissant sorcier. Je dis cela... comme les autres directeurs des autres écoles présentement... Mais je voudrais vraiment que vous fessiez de votre mieux. Permettez à notre école d'avoir un nouveau trophée dans notre salle des trophées. Aucune arme blanche est autoriser, es-ce bien compris ? Bien... Si je viens vous voir plus tôt c'est pour vous dire que vous devriez faire une petite introduction avant que vous combattiez pour la première fois. Bon, alors bonne chance à vous tous, dit-il et il sortit.

-Parfait j'ai déjà une bonne idée, dit Hermione en allant dans son coin.

-On ne veut pas le savoir... grogna Ali.

-Ferme ta bouche, je la sent jusqu'ici, marmonna Hermione.

Ce qui fit rire Tom, Max, lui, lui fit un regard haineux.

-Chienne, chuchota Ali, mais Hermione l'entendit tout de même.

- Mieux vaux une chienne qu'une pétasse, grogna Hermione.

Indigner, Ali retourna à ses affaires. Se fut de même pour Riddle et Potter.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du duel, Hermione ainsi que tous les autres champions mirent leur cape. Ils attendirent tous leur tour en regardant le duel par un autre voile qui était dans leur tente. Ainsi ils purent regarder la foule qui envahissait les gradins. Des dizaines de milliers de sorciers et sorcières attendirent le commencement de l'évènement de l'année.

-Bienvenue au tournoi des duels ! Un évènement à ne pas manquer dans sa vie, vue sa rareté ! Les jeunes talentueux, ambitieux et courageux, sont tous impatient de commencer leur combat ! C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer dès maintenant avec Seth Malefoy et Ali Parker de Poudlard. Les projecteurs magiques baissa de luminosité pour laisser place au Scénario de Malefoy. Les personnes attendirent un petit moment, lorsqu'il firent le saut en sentant quelque chose passer en haut de leur tête. Un crie mélodieux s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Les lumières s'allumèrent un peu plus pour laisser entrevoir un énorme dragon entouré de plusieurs autres petits dragons. L'énorme créature atterri majestueusement sur la scène. Les petits descendirent à toute allure sur le géant dragons, donnant l'effet d'une masse gigantesque envalant le dragon. Lorsque Toutes les petites créature envahir complètement le dragon, une lumière aveuglante s'échapper de la sphère ailé, se qui fit évaporer les petits dragons en fumé pour laisser place à un Malefoy drapé de sa cape verte. Il l'enleva et elle disparut automatiquement. Des applaudissement se firent entendre de partout. Et se fut le tour de Ali, qui elle avait prise comme mascotte des fées qui réveilla la panoplies de fleur qui avait pousser partout dans le stadium. les personnes étaient émerveiller par la centaine de petites fées qui dansaient et éveillaient la nature. Les fées se rassemblèrent tous sur une grande fleur. Elles lui jetèrent des éclats de lumières multicolores qui fit ouvrirent la fleur pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette drapé de rouge, couché en plein milieu. La silhouette se leva et enleva sa cape pour laisser entrevoir la fille qui portait une jupe légère qui atteignait les genoux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son s'en échappa. À la place, les fées et la nature explosa en millier d'étoiles brillantes poussiéreuses, qui se fit aspirer comme un trou noir dans le corps de la jeune fille. lorsque tout fut terminé, d'autres applaudissements se firent entendre.

Un coup que les applaudissements furent terminés, les deux adversaire se firent face et se salua aimablement. Il se mirent dans une position qu'ils leur étaient confortable pour pouvoir lancer leur premier sort. comparé au duel connu, celui-ci ne tenait pas compte du signale pour commencer. Le stade au complet était silencieux, les duellistes se faisaient face mais ils n'osèrent pas commencer. À peine qu'une brise se levant, que les deux adversaires se mirent à se lancer des sorts. Il commencèrent par des petits sort, qui ne fit pas grand chose pour déstabiliser l'un d'entre eux.

-Muscolo di moltiplicatore ! S'écria-t-il impatiemment.

Il sentit ses muscles se contraster et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers une colonne tout en évitant quelques sort. Devant l'une des colonnes, Malefoy donna un énorme cou de poing sur la grosse tête d'un des dragons. Celui-ci se brisa et tomba en plusieurs gros morceaux sur le sol.

-Expulsion ! Hurla-t-il.

Les pierres fracassés se levèrent du sol et ils se jetèrent de toute force sur la jeune fille. Dans les gradins, ont entendirent des exclamations. Sur le coup elle fut sonnée et se mit à genou tellement qu'elle était désorienté. Malefoy replaça ses vêtements et il s'avança lentement vers la Griffondor. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il la prit par le collet et la souleva du sol. Il plaça sa baguette sur la poitrine de la fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ennuyant... Tu mérites bien d'être à Griffondor.

Ensuite il lui jeta un sort qui la fit projeter en dehors du stade.

Les applaudissements ne se firent pas attendrent. Malefoy fit un sourire en coin et il se dirigea vers sa tente. Le stadium fut de nouveau réduit à silence.

-Maintenant les duellistes qui vont disputer leur duel son Hermione Granger de Poudlard et Artimis Smith de Durmstang !

Les lumières comparé à l'autre duel, restèrent allumé. Une masse de fumer noir commença à se lever et à envahir le sol. Comme si elle était vivante, la fumer laissa échapper quelques filets de vapeur s'élever dans les estrades et se faufiler entre les pieds. Les gens, intéressés, regardèrent la brume. Sans avertirent des plaintes se firent entendre dans la brume et des têtes squelettiques prirent forme sur le dessus de la couche. Les gens se mirent à hurler de peur et à paniquer. Une montagne de fumé poussa au milieu du stade. Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur d'un être humain, elle se dissipa pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette drapé de vert. Hermione enleva sa cape et regarda d'autre filet de vapeur s'élever et faire le tour des membres de la jeune fille. La Serpentarde claqua des doigts et un énorme tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Le sol du stade se fissura pour laisser entrevoir une lumière rouge orangé s'en élever. Hermione pointa la fissure avec un doigt et la fumer noir se fit aspirer dans la craque pour ensuite se refermer dès que toute la brume fut disparut. Les applaudissement furent long avant de s'élever à cause de la peur qui paralysait encore le tiers des spectateurs. Hermione savoura à grande bouffé la peur flagrante des personnes avec enthousiasme. Tom de son côté dans la tente admira Hermione avec fierté et avec un peu de jalousie. Il fit un sourire en coin en se disant que le vent allait tourner lorsque cela allait être son tour.

Artimis s'avança avec une cape de fourrure avec l'allure le plus normal possible. Il s'arrête près d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec une haine envahissante. Smith lui fit un sourire malsain et il siffla. Sur l'appelle, une ordre de loups-garous vint se placer en arrière et sur le côté du Durmstang. Il fit un mouvement de tête et la troupe de lycanthrope se jetèrent sur Hermione. Granger sentit un haut de cœur lorsqu'elle vit les loups-garous dégoulinant de salive s'approcher d'elle à toute allure. Hermione se protégea par ses bras et laissa échapper un cri de panique en attendant le poids des créature lui tomber dessus. Mais rien ne vinrent, Hermione souleva la tête du creux de ses bras pour voir une pluie de poussière tomber au sol. Elle fut envahit par des rires de partout. Tout le monde se mit à rire de la jeune fille. Les Serpentards dans les gradins lancèrent quelque regards perçants dans la direction de plusieurs personnes. Hermione sentit des larmes lui montée au yeux, mais elle se rappela de sa promesse et donc elle ne les laissa pas couler. Le regard venimeux d'Hermione se lança sur Artimis. Celui-ci riait tellement trop qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que le duel était commencer. Dans une rage folle, Hermione envoya une vague de puissance qui fit projeter Artimis jusqu'au pieds de la forêt. Les spectateurs du stade se sentirent pousser aussi par la rafale de magie qui émanait de la jeune fille debout sur la plate-forme de duels. voyant qu'elle avait gagnée elle sortit du stade pour ce diriger sous la tente. Aucun applaudissement se firent entendre tellement que tout le monde était stupéfait. Quand elle rentra sous la tente elle fut accueillit par un silence et cela ne lui dérangea pas, au contraire. Elle s'engouffra dans un petit sofa moelleux dans un coin sombre.

-Où es-t-elle ! Cria une voix de fille.

Max pointa le coin le plus sombre de la tente et la jeune fille se précipita vers elle.

Le bruit d'une gifle magistral se fit entendre dans toute la tente comme un écho éternelle.

-Espèce de petite sang de bourbe ! Minable et dégoûtante saleté ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Artimis ? Tu la mis dans le coma ! Petite...

Flora se fit couper brusquement par une main qui vint lui serrer le cou.

-Vas-tu te taire ? Je veux que tu te la ferme ! Hurla Hermione.

Flora sentit qu'elle manquait d'air et qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Hermione, elle, était tellement dans une euphorie à sentir une vie entre ses mains qu'elle était prête à faire écumer la fille de Durmstang à tout moment. **(Note auteur: on dit qu'il y a de l'écume sur le bord de la bouche quand quelqu'un se fait étouffer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cela se peut que ce soit faux... mais en tout cas... arg je me sens comme une encyclopédie TT loll)** Sindy qui venait de rentrer sous la tente vit la scène. Elle regarda Tom qui était amusé dans son coin et constata qu'il ne ferait rien, donc elle se précipita vers Hermione et lui enleva les mains de la fille qui était en train de suffoquer. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça en espérant la calmer. Black fut soulager lorsqu'elle sentit Hermione se relâcher.

-El...le... e..st folle, dit Halton en essayant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Je l'ai peut-être calmé, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas tes insultes je vais la laisser t'enlever la vie la prochaine fois, menaça Sindy.

Hermione était comme une sœur pour Sindy et elle avait des projets pour elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse renvoyer ou enfermer pour meurtre.

-Maintenant Miss Anne Lamontagne de Beaubâton et miss Flora Halton de Durmstang !

Flora se frotta le cou et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le stade pour son duel.

Un rire se fit entendre.

-Tom... ce n'est pas drôle... se plaignit Sindy.

-Bien sûr que ce l'est. Bravo Hermione je suis fière de toi, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-J'ai sentit que sa vie n'en tenait qu'à moi... cette sensation...

-Plaisante, n'es-ce pas ? chuchota également Tom en entendant Hermione.

-...Oui... chuchota-t-elle.

Tom fit un sourire et il lui flatta la joue. Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Sindy avait envie de taper des mains et de sauter comme une enfant, mais elle préféra ne pas gâcher l'échange.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre.

-Maintenant Lila Beauregard de Beaubâton et Tom Riddle de Poudlard !

Tom Sorti de sa bulle et il se dirigea vers le stade d'un pas sûr de lui. Il entendit que l'autre est fini de faire son petit spectacle. Ensuite il s'avança gracieusement sur le sol du duel, accompagné d'une fumé verte. Sans prévenir, des milliers de serpents tombèrent du ciel pour atterrir sur la tête des personnes. L'adversaire, elle, fut bientôt entourer par quatre géants cobra qui montrèrent leurs crocs venimeux. Lorsque les serpents furent disparu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là l'adversaire de Tom s'écroula au sol. Tom se flatta le front par exaspération en constatant qu'il n'aurait pas de combat amusant à cause qu'elle venait de s'évanouir. Il retourna sous la tente frustrer et vainqueur pour le deuxième tour du duel.

Lorsque tout les duellistes furent passé ce fut le deuxième tour. Hermione se prépara à ressortir devant le public avec nervosité.

-Prochain participant, Seth Malefoy et Hermione Granger de Poudlard !

Seth se précipita sur le stade et il prit la précaution de bousculer Hermione en même temps.

(Oh non ! Là, cela ne va pas se passer comme cela !)

Elle rentra dans le stadium à son tour et regarda Seth avec un regard perçant.

Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position de combat.

(non... je ne peux pas l'attaquer tout de suite... Il faut que je mette les choses au clair. Je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette tout de suite.)

À l'étonnement de tout le monde, Hermione enroula la baguette dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'un chignon se forme avec quelques mèches sur le visage. Malefoy, lui, pensait qu'elle fessait cela pour l'insulter. Donc frustré il lança son premier sort qui fut éviter par facilité. Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pu vers lui. Elle lui empoigna la robe et le plaqua sur la colonne la plus proche.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Au début tout allait bien entre toi et moi... et maintenant tu me traites comme la pire des vermines, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux.

-Je sais ce qui se mijote dans ta petite tête. Tu veux essayer de changer Tom, mon maître, en gentil sorcier comme les autres... Tu veux le détourner de ses projets. Tu veux l'éloigner de nous ! Je le vois sourire et rire, ce dont je croyais qu'il était incapable. Toi tu penses juste à toi, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Hermione n'était plus capable de restez le visage sérieux. Elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

-C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard triste.

Malefoy ne dit rien mais il fit une face renfrogner.

-Laisse moi te dire que... tu as tout faux à propos de mes intentions... Premièrement, je n'essaie nullement de changer Riddle, je l'aim... oui je l'aime... comme il est. Il m'a fait part de son projet... et je vais accepter... seulement s'il me prouve qu'il est supérieur... donc... ne m'en veux pas. S'il te plait. Je veux que l'on soit de bon ami... s'il te plait. Ne m'en veut pas... mais je suis obligé de faire cela si je veux mettre Tom à l'épreuve, dit-elle tout en reprenant sa baguette discrètement.

-S'il réussit je ferais toute en mon possible pour l'aider à triompher dans son projet. Ne craint rien... Tom restera le seigneur Voldemort...

Sur ces mots Hermione lança un sort qui fit projeter un peu gentiment, un Seth surprit de l'utilisation du nom de son maître, hors du stade de duel.

Il releva la tête vers Hermione. Elle avait les cheveux qui flottait gentiment avec le vent et il comprit pourquoi que Tom se sentait attiré par cette fille. Il lui fit un signe d'approbation et reparti rejoindre les perdants.

-Maintenant Flora Halton de Durmstang et Tom Riddle de Poudlard !

Comme l'autre duel, ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque.

Flora commença par jeter un sort d'engourdissement mais fut frustrer en voyant Tom l'éviter facilement. Elle lança deux fois le sort du désarmement, pour tout de suite enchaîner avec le sort d'engourdissement de nouveau. La frustration de la fille fut très visible et cela amusait Tom.

Il lui lança son premier sort qui fut des cordes qui devait entourer la victime comme un rosbif. Le sort la frappa de plein fouet et cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'elle ne soit attacher sur le sol. Il s'avança vers elle et la regarda une minute.

-Ouais... Elle aurait du la laisser te tuer... dit-il cruellement et il lui lança un sort qui avait presque le même effet que doloris.

Il arrêta lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en état de se battre.

-Content de t'avoir connu, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique et il sorti du stade.

Après plusieurs duel disputé, le troisième tour commença.

-Pour commencer, Hermione Granger et Tom Riddle de Poudlard ! N'oublier pas les champions reste debout devant l'entrée du stadium !

Hermione sentit son estomac se renverser. Son chemin à suivre sera indiquer. Restera-t-elle à l'écart de Tom ou l'aidera-t-elle. Au fond d'elle même elle préféra la deuxième idée. Elle prit son courage à deux main et se dirigea vers un Tom Riddle, qui attendait patiemment sur le stade.

-Vas-y à fond, dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut devant lui.

-Si nécessaire ma chère, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça le sera... crois-moi... Imperdimenta !

Un jet de lumière mauve sorti de la baguette d'Hermione, elle l'avait dit si vite que Tom ne vit pas le coup venir et lui échappa juste à temps. Si ce sort l'aurait touché, cela aurait été la fin de Tom, car celui-ci aurait agi en mode ralenti.

-Rictusempra ! Cria-t-elle.

-Tarentallegra ! Cria-t-il tout de suite après.

-Stupéfix ! Dit Hermione.

-Serpensortia, Serpensortia, Serpensortia ! Hurla Tom et trois Serpent sortirent près à attaquer Hermione.

-Vipera Evanesca, Vipera Evanesca, Vipera Evanesca ! Cria Hermione à chaque serpent.

Ceux-ci se sont prit en feu et furent désintégré en cendre comme un pétard à mèche.

-Sectumsempra ! S'écria Tom en plein milieu des Vipera Evanesca de la jeune fille.

Hermione fut toucher dans le dos et une coupure se créa de elle même, ce qui déchira un peu le derrière du corset d'Hermione. Celle-ci surprise par la douleur qui lui avait envahi le dos, ce mit à pousser une grande plainte douloureuse.

-Locomotor Mortis ! Cria Tom.

Hermione fut une fois de plus touché et elle s'écrasa au sol, vue qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes.

-Incarcerem, dit-il lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle et en moins de trente secondes Hermione fut ligoté.

-Voilà... était-ce nécessaire d'y mettre toute ma force ?

-N...non...

Hermione fut détaché et apporté avec les autres perdants.

-Maintenant Yué Hatori et Max Potter !

Tom fut surprit que Potter n'ait pas duré plus que une minute, Yué devait être un grand adversaire.

-Dernier tour, Tom Riddle de Poudlard et Yué Hatori de Durmstang !

À peine que les deux mirent leurs pieds sur le stade, qu'ils commencèrent à se lancer des sorts.

-Alors, elle n'est pas ta petite amie ? Incendio ! Demanda Yué en finissant avec un sort.

-Quoi ? qui ? Gèle-flamme !

-La charmante Granger bien sûr, qui d'autre ! Pétrificus Totalus !

-Granger ? Demanda Tom en baissant sa garde.

Il fut touché de plein fouet par le sort et tomba à terre, incapable de bouger.

-Je trouve qu'elle serais parfaite pour moi, belle, intelligente, puissante... Oui... Et imagine au lit... j'en ai des frisson juste à y penser. J'aimerais l'entendre gémir.

Tom qui écouta tout ce qu'il dit, sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, il voyait des flashs du visage d'Hermione pour toute ses émotions. Cela ne fit qu'empirer sa rage, il sentit une vague de possessivité monter en lui.

-Finite Incantatem ! Hurla Tom, se qui annula le sort de Yué.

-Everte Statum ! S'écria Tom.

Yué fut projeté un peu plus loin sur le stade de duel.

-Pétrificus Totalus ! Incarcerem ! Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage.

À chaque Sectumsempra, Yué fut parcouru par une vague de douleur en sentant des énorme coupure ce créer. Le sang coulait sur le stade et à chaque fois que Tom en créa une autre, des gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent le visage de Tom.

Yué fut parcourut de peur en apercevant les yeux de Tom. Ils étaient rouge...

-Elle, Sectumsempra, est, Sectumsempra, à, Sectumsempra, MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Riddle arrêta ses sorts en apercevant que Hatori ne bougeait plus.

-Euh... L... Le vainqueur est Tom Riddle de Poudlard !

Des applaudissement se firent entendre de partout. Tom fut rejoint par les membres du ministère, qui lui donnèrent le prix honorifique du championnat de duel des sorciers. Pendant ce temps, des Magicomages firent l'inspection de Yué. Étant champion, Tom avait droit à sa carriole privé. Pendant le trajet, Hermione ainsi que d'autres duellistes se firent donner quelque sort de guérissons. Les cicatrices furent presque toutes disparut, sauf celle dans le dos d'Hermione, qui ne disparut pas totalement.

-Un souvenir, marmonna Granger.

Lorsque tout le monde furent à Destination, il firent leur adieu aux élèves de Beaubâton et aux élèves de Durmstang. Ensuite tout le monde allèrent se coucher. Sauf Hermione, qui attendit l'arrivée de Tom. Lorsque celui-ci rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il fut surpris de voir Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait attentivement et s'inclina en se mettant à genou devant Tom.

-Mon seigneur...

Sur ce geste, Tom fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, se mit à genou à son tour. Il lui mit une main en arrière de la tête et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser ardemment à la grand surprise d'Hermione.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

(S'écrase sur son clavier x.x )

Argg s'était long ! loll

ok alors... (Graaaaaaaaaaannnnnnde respiration)

comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Es-ce que c'était assez long ? Êtes-vous satisfait/satisfaite ? Le duel était pas trop nul ? (je sais je n'ai pas faite dans le détail mais bon) Es-ce que Tom était correct pour qu'es-ce qui est de sa méchanceté ? Es-ce que vous êtres contents/contentes pour ce qui est de Malefoy et Granger ? Es-ce que vous vous êtes endormie en plein milieu de votre lecture ? Suis-je excuser pour mon retard ? loll

Une autre question, pour le début du prochain chapitre voulez-vous un petit débat amoureux (pas trop explicite) mais un tout petit, ou bien je coupe sec ? C'est vous qui choisissiez. N'ayez pas peur de me donner votre vrai opinion

Alors... es-je dois à une récompense ? S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

REVIEW !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

**Xavria:** lol alors si l'idée d'un petit débat te plait et bien voilà Merci pour le review !

**dragomalefoy93:** lol et un débat amoureux un ! Merci de lire et de m'envoyer un beau petit review (tout doux flatte le review) lol Voilà la suite !

**Hermignone13:** lolll Contente de savoir que ma fic te plait Voilà ta suite !

**mo:** hihihi (tape dans les mains comme une gamine) lol Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas changer de point de vue sur mon histoire AH lala Hermione à sens doute fait exprès pour qu'il gagne loll Mais elle à baisser sa garde ERREUR !( bruit d'alarme) lol Et c'est parce que je ne voulais pas utiliser tout les sorts seulement entre eux J'ai mis le petit débat et merci de lire et de me donner des reviews

**Julia Gourdon:** Merci, merci (mets une cassette d'applaudissements et fait des bye bye partout) lol Merci beaucoup Et voilà la suite !

**666Naku:** MDR ! Ryry, l'ordre du poulet loll Tu m'as fait pleuré de rire sans blague. Ouais lol la longueur était parfaite lol Attends-toi pas que cela va être comme cela pour tout le long loll tu vas me retrouvé raide morte sur mon clavier avec des doigts tout cassés lol Arrgg je ne peux pas dire si ses amis du temps de Tom sont encore vivant car... j'aime pas raconter les bouts d'histoires en avance c'est comme un film, on n'aime pas savoir la fin au début lol Le petit débat est au rendez-vous donc... Voilà la suite !

**hermy.67:** Contente que cela t'as plu et désolé d'avoir prit tant de temps. Celle-ci n,est pas si longue mais au moins cela à prit moins de temps Merci pour le review !

OK avant tout...

ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! je veux juste vous dire (pour s'il y aurait eu des malentendus) que quand je parles de DÉBAT, cela veut dire DÉBAT SEXUEL... donc... si ce n'était pas ce que vous pensiez... ou si encore il y a des personnes qui peut se sentir choquées ou bien insultées, il y a une marque qui dit où c'est sécuritaire ( la marque est ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤). Pour les autres, savourez lol

Je vous aie prévenu ! Donc paix... la violence c'est pas beau loll (ménagez-moi)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! sauf l'histoire et de quelques personnages inventés.

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione allait se donné au baisée, mais quelque chose la tracassa. Elle brisa le baisée et regarda Tom avec un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as Tom ? Qu'es-ce qui sait passé ce soir ?

-Tu parles du baisée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... oui et non...

-Comment cela, oui et non ?

-Eh bien... J'ai vue ton dernier duel... et... je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as agi si brutalement ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom la souleva du sol et alla la plaquer au mur.

-Quoi ! Tu aurais préféré que je le traite aux petits ognons et que je le laisse gagner ! De toute façon, il ma cherché ! Il parlait de toi comme si tu étais sienne ! Il envisageait déjà vos aventures nocturne !...Je t'ai imaginé dans ses bras... et cela ma mit dans une rage folle... Tout ce que j'aime m'échappe... ma mère... ma première vrai amie à l'orphelinat, qui c'est retrouvé à faire parti d'un complot contre moi... et toi. En peu de temps j'ai appris à te connaître et tu m'as séduit. Je n'ai pu le supporter...

-Tom...

-Dis-moi que j'ai bien fait, dit-il dans son oreille pour ensuite lui embrasser sensuellement le cou.

-...Oui..., Dit-elle après un soupir.

Tout en continuant ses caresses avec sa bouche, Tom enleva la cape verte qu'Hermione portait depuis la fin du duel.

-Non... Tom, pas ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, murmura Hermione lorsque Tom essaya d'enlever le corset d'Hermione.

Tom brandit sa baguette par-ci par-là.

-Ils n'entendront rien et nous sommes dans un coin assez sombre, marmonna Tom en continuant ses baisées.

Hermione sentit l'excitation l'envahir, elle repensa aux paroles de Tom et sourit en constatant qu'elle aimait que Tom soit possessif envers elle. Après que Tom est enlever tout ce qui cachait le haut du corps d'Hermione, il en profita pour descendre ses baisées vers sa poitrine. Hermione ferma les yeux à la nouvelle sensation et parcoura ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tom. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frison agréable en entendant une plainte de satisfaction de la part de sa partenaire. Il passa sa main sur son dos en sentant la cicatrice qu'il lui avait fait. Il la retourna et passa délicatement un doigt sur la marque. Il enleva sa main pour la remplacer avec sa langue. Pendant ce geste il en profita pour défaire le jean d'Hermione. Il l'enleva et fit la même chose avec les sous-vêtements. Hermione laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir en sentant les mouvements des doigts de Tom sur sa partie intime. Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir au simple fait que quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans la salle commune et les voir. Prise par une vague de passion Hermione se retourna brusquement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre de Tom. Riddle, qui était à présent sur les fesses, regarda Hermione avec un regard interrogateur. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux pétillants de plaisir. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et alla embrasser tendrement Tom toute en le déshabillant à son tour. Elle donna le même plaisir au jeune Voldemort. Reprenant un peu de sens, Tom lui fit signe d'attendre avec sa main. Il se releva, prit tout les vêtements sur un de ses bras. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena vers la chambre des garçons. Il ouvrit la porte discrètement et regarda pour voir si tout le monde était bien endormie. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout soit sécuritaire, il l'amena vers son lit, l'installa et la rejoignit à son tour. Il ferma les rideaux et donna quelques sorts complexes pour ne pas que personne puisse les défaire. Il la regarda affectueusement et ils reprirent leur activité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤** (ok là comprit ? c'est sécuritaire là lol)**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla plus en forme que jamais. Elle passa sa tête entre les rideaux pour voir si tout le monde dormait encore. Satisfaite que tout le monde était levé et sortit sans doute pour déjeuner, elle en profita pour aller au toilette. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en repensant à cette nuit. Son sourire se figea en apercevant son corps.

-Mais... Hein ? Ici aussi et ici, jusque-là ! S'écria Hermione en apercevant plusieurs sucettes sur sa peau un peu partout.

Tom entra dans la toilette en trombe en entendant Hermione crier.

Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle vit Tom la regarder avec un sourire charmeur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui montra vers ses mains les marques qu'il lui avait fait.

-Une bonne preuve qui démontre que tu m'appartiens, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla et alla donner un long baisée à Tom.

-Je te revois au petit déjeuner, dit-elle en sortant pour aller se préparer pour la journée.

Vue qu'aujourd'hui c'était samedi, Hermione mit une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une longue jupe noire. Elle se brossa les cheveux et se nettoya les dents. Elle prit sa baguette et alla déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, Hermione remarqua que Tom n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle vit aussi que Sindy était bien entasser entre Zabini et un autre Serpentard. Donc elle craignait de devoir aller s'asseoir loin de ses amis. Mais elle vit Malefoy en face de Black qui lui faisait signe de venir à côté de lui. Quand elle fut assise elle regarda Seth et il lui fit un sourire.

-Alors, ça va ? Tout c'est bien passé avec Tom ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle s'avait que lui, il parlait à propos de sa loyauté... mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher.

-OH ! S'écria Sindy en regardant Hermione avec des yeux brillants.

Granger, elle, sursauta et se couvrit instinctivement le cou.

-Mais es-ce que sait... Zabini regarde ! Es-ce que sait des sucettes ce que je vois là ? Et là aussi regarde ! Dit-elle énergiquement.

Hermione glissa un peu de sa place pour pouvoir se cacher en dessous de la table, mais elle fut arrêté par deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour, dit Tom en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

Sindy, heureuse, donna une grosse claque dans le dos de Adrien, qui celui-ci avait encore sa cuillère dans la bouche. Seth se contenta de sourire, tandis que toute ceux qui avait participer à l'échange fut choquer.

La population féminine fut plutôt fâché.

-AH AH ! Je le savais ! Alors, dis moi les détails, je veux tout savoir ! Dit Sindy avec un gros sourire.

La réaction d'Hermione fut plutôt de faire un rire gêné et de cacher les sucettes avec sa chemise. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les regards meurtrier des filles des autres maisons, elle se colla à Tom et l'embrassa sur les lèvres tendrement. Cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation mais Hermione trouvait cela assez amusant. Tom remarqua son plaisir et contribua en encerclant Hermione par la taille et en lui chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

-Ok les amoureux... on mange nous, tout de même... Gémit Seth.

Ce qui fit rire Hermione et Tom.

-Après le déjeuner, il va y avoir une rencontre... vous savez où... dit Tom avec un regard sérieux.

-D'accord, répondirent tous, à l'exception d'Hermione.

-Il est temps de te montrer où on va tenir nos rencontres... personne ne connaît cette endroit, alors pas un mot, dit Tom en regardant Hermione.

-Oh mais je sais moi, dit-elle.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Seth.

-Vous oubliez d'où je viens... dit Granger avec un sourire.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Tom.

-Je pense que je vais être assez utile, dit Hermione avec un sourire méchant.

-Et moi j'ai hâte d'entendre tout les détails, dit Tom en lui renvoyant son sourire.

-Alors on y va tout de suite ?

-Miss Granger... s'il vous plait, puis-je avoir un moment avec vous dans mon bureau ? Demanda une voix calme, qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Dumbledore.

Hermione regarda Tom et se leva pour suivre son ancien directeur dans la classe de transfiguration.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va céder et tout lui dire ? Demanda Sindy avec un peu de peur dans sa voix.

-Non, dit Seth tout simplement.

-Qu'es ce qui te fait dire cela ? Ce n'était pas toi qui s'était retourner contre elle ? Demanda Adrien.

-Oui, mais... On a discuté pendant le duel et lorsque j'était en dehors du stade... j'ai ressenti qu'elle était totalement de notre côté. Elle t'aime Tom et je crois qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses réussir, expliqua Malefoy.

Tom se mit en mode de réflexion.

-La rencontre est annulé, dit-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre commune des Serpentards.

-Miss Granger... je voudrais vous parlez, pour ce qui est de Tom Riddle, dit Albus en se frottant le front.

-Il est en train d'étudier la magie noire... je le sais... Dit-elle dans un murmure, qui laissait paraître qu'elle était attrister par ce fait.

-Vous saviez ?

-Oui... Je l'ai vu lire ses livres avec une telle passion... une telle avidité... Il m'inquiète. Parfois il me fait si peur... j'essaie de me montrer forte, mais parfois... c'est si compliquer. Comme au duel... Dit-elle en partant en sanglot. I..il a essayer d..de tuer Yué, rajouta-t-elle.

-Yué... Yué Hatori ? Questionna le professeur.

-Ou..oui, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments envers lui... mais Tom... Tom il l'a vu e.. et il n'a pas apprécier... Dit-elle en reniflant.

-Ma pauvre enfant, dit-il en allant la serrer dans ses bras. J'ai peur que ce soit encore bien pire... rajouta-t-il.

-Co.. comment cela bi..bien pire ?

-J'ai peur que Tom soit déjà beaucoup impliqué dans la magie noire et qu'il ne tarde à devenir un mage noir très puissant.

Hermione couvrit sa bouche et échappa un bruit qui ressemblait à un étouffement de vomit.

-Je sais... s'en ait terrifiant...

-Vous croyez qu'il v.. va tuer des personnes ? interrogea Hermione avec un regard effrayé.

-Oui Hélas... mais je ne peux pas en être tout à fait certain, dit-il à voix base. Il se peut que je me trompe, rajouta-t-il.

-Eh s... si vous ne vous trompiez pas ! S'exclama Hermione.

-On ne peut pas agir d'avance, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait.

-Il y a une autre guerre présentement et je dois partir dans deux jours...

-Q...quoi ? Non ! Non... qu'es-ce que je fais moi si Tom décide d'agir et essaie de me tuer ? S'emporta hystériquement Hermione.

-... Voilà ce que je vais faire. Dit-il en allant à son bureau. Tenez, c'est le mot de passe que je vais mettre lors que je vais partir... seulement vous et les professeurs en auront la connaissance. Ne le donnez à personne, dit-il en revenant avec un morceau de parchemin, qui lui confia dans sa main.

-Qu'es-ce que je vais dire à Tom quand je vais retourner dans la salle commune ? demanda Hermione avec un regard perdu.

-Dite-lui simplement que je voulais vous parler à propos de vos notes... qui sont d'ailleurs excellentes, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Oui... o..ok, dit-elle en tremblotant

-Oh et miss Granger... relaxez... dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui...d'accord, dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la salle commune elle fut bombardé de questions par Sindy et Zabini. Seth et Tom étaient assis sur le divan noir cuivré devant la cheminée à se parler calmement.

-J'ai un plan en marche... Que la fête commence, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! lol ça aurait pu ressembler à sa la fin loll

Alors ? Comment c'était ?

J'espère que vous aviez aimé

Reviews !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous

**666Naku:** loll si tu me tues, il n'y aurait pas d'autre chapitre Je sais que j'ai fait vite, je suis capable si je veux loll Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**hermy.67:** Loll eh bien c'était le but de vous faire doutez loll Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours et merci pour le review

**mo:**Lol ouais je sais je suis pleine de surprise Et comme j'ai déjà dit, c'était le but de vous faire doutez, contente de voir que je n'ai pas manquer mon coup lol Ouais je sais qu'ils sont mignons ensembles lol j'essais de les rendrent très attacher et intime ensemble, ils ne peuvent être froid à tout bout de chance Merci pour le review !

**Hermignone13:** lolll d'accord voilà la suite Merci pour le review !

**dragomalefoy93:** lol d'accord je tâcherais de m'en rappeler loll et moi je vous adores tous pour vos beau reviews et pour le temps que vous consacrez à ma fic ( TT MOUU JE SUIS TROP ÉMUE ! SNIF SNIF) lol Merci infiniment !

**snowhite:** voilà, voilà, voilà Voilà la suite lol Merci pour le review !

**Lone Wolf:** hihi merci voilà la suite ! Merci infiniment

**inconnue:** Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour le review !

**the sister to Diabolik vampyr:** loll je suis chiante ? MDR et bien... merci :p loll Voilà la suite

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Ah bon ? Quel est ce plan ? Et qu'es-ce que le vieux croûton voulait savoir ? Demanda Sindy.

-Il a ses suspicions sur Tom à propos de la magie noir et qu'il sera un mage noir...

-Ouais, tu lui tapes dans l'œil Tom, il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, dit Sindy avec un air moqueur.

-La haine... mon pain quotidien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai jouer la carte de la petite fille hystérique et pleurnicharde, continua Hermione.

-Et il a avaler tes sottises ? Demanda Adrien.

-Oh oui... je suis une bonne comédienne, dit fièrement Hermione.

-On te crois, dit Seth sarcastiquement.

-Ah oui, alors dis-moi, qui a eu le mot de passe du professeur Dumbledore ? Dit-elle innocemment.

-Hermione... tout le monde le connaît le mot de passe, dit Tom calmement.

-OHH, mais... pas n'importe qu'elle... C'est celui qui va mettre comme nouveau mot de passe lorsqu'il va être parti dans deux jours. De plus, il n'y a que moi et les professeurs qui vont en avoir l'usage, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Non ? Tu veux dire... AHHHHHH ! Tape là la grande ! Ouais, tu es génial, s'exclama Sindy.

-Je sais, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-C'est ma copine, dit Sindy en lui donnant un grand câlin.

-Elle est amicale... sa doit être une maladie... Tu vas t'en sortir, dit Zabini en donnant une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule à Hermione.

-Ok.. ok, désolé, mais pas touche, dit Tom en emmenant Hermione sur le divan.

-Alors explique ton plan, dit Seth en s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

-Très bien, alors voilà, Tom... je veux que tu lances le basilic demain soir à la chasse, laisse le faire quelques victimes... mais dis lui qu'il doit faire son possible pour que ses victimes soient seulement pétrifiés... Le soir d'après tu relâcheras le basilic... Mais attention, seulement... soit sûr de rentrer et de relâcher le serpent seulement quand tu seras sûr qu'une fille au long cheveux brun, grosse lunette et pleurnichard sera rentrer dans les toilettes où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre. Et dès qu'elle sera supprimé, tu feras retourner ton serpent dans sa cachette. C'est là que tout commencera... Peu importe si tout les professeurs croient que l'école soit en dangers et qu'il devra la fermer, il sera obligé de partir à la guerre. Dont il en sortira vainqueur, dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

-Donc... Tu sais qu'il y a un basilic ? Demanda Tom surprit.

-Oui... enfin... à ma 2 ième année, la chambre à été réouverte par Ginny Weasley qui se faisait contrôlé par un souvenir de toi. Il y a eu plusieurs pétrifié... euh... dont moi en partis, mais c'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je suis désolé... mais c'est moi qui à dit à Potter que renfermait la chambre des secrets... et à cause de moi... il la tué et c'est de ma faute désolé, dit Hermione en essayant de s'excuser pour pas que Tom soit fâché.

Tom ne dit rien mais il avait un air perdu.

-En tout cas... Donc, lorsque le vieux sera partit, je veux qu'il y ait une rumeur qui laisse croire que la bête est présentement en train de se promener dans le château. Ainsi pendant que les professeurs vont essayer de calmer les élèves, je vais aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il a une pensive, alors je vais effacer toute mémoire de moi qu'il y a déposé pour que quand je serais dans mon monde, il ne puisse pas se rappeler de moi. Mais bien sûr tout de suite après il va faloir que... je retourne dans mon monde. Donc

-QUOI ? Non... tu ne vas pas retourner là bas ! Écoute tous tes amis son ici ! S'exclama Sindy.

-Eh Tom ? Tu vas l'abandonner ? Continua Zabini.

-NON ! Arrêter, cela me fait autant de peine que vous... d'accord ? Mais je veux que Tom sorte vainqueur de cette guerre et pour cela je dois partir pour ne pas trop changer le cours des choses... je suis désolé, mais vous allez souffrir le temps que je serais partit. Pas parce que je ne serais plus là, mais parce que... Tom tu vas mourir.. Mais tu vas revenir ne t'en fait pas, dit Hermione en voyant le regard de Tom.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Seth.

-Eh bien... je ne peux pas le dire, parce qu'il pourrait changer d'avis ou bien peut-être que cela ne se passera pas comme prévue, donc je ne connaîtrais jamais Harry et Ron, donc je ne vous rencontrez pas aussi... expliqua-t-elle.

-Donc lorsque je serais rentrer à mon époque je vais dire à Drago Malefoy que je veux être présenter devant ton futur toi... là je vous donnerai l'emplacement de l'ordre du phœnix, dit-elle.

-L'ordre du phœnix ? Demanda Seth.

-L'armée du vieux, expliqua Hermione.

-Ainsi, nous débarquerons la nuit dans l'ordre puis nous allons tous les lier avec une chaînes magique au mûr. Là on va avoir le bonheur d'en faire souffrire plusieurs... et d'en tuer bien sûr. À la fin il ne restera que Potter... mais malgré la rage que tu vas avoir pour le tuer... tu ne pourras pas le faire.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Zabini.

-Parce qu'il ne peux s'entre-tuez sans emmener l'autre avec lui. Donc, je vais le faire pour toi...

-Et si tu échouais ? Demanda Sindy.

-Échouer ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Je ne tuerai pas Potter avec Avada, trop de dangers, mais avec une arme blanche, pour que je puisse le faire souffrir, dit-elle.

-Tu es une sadique... mais cela pourrait fonctionner, dit Seth avec un sourire.

Tom fit un signe de tête, il se releva et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre des garçons.

-Hermione ?... Quand tu seras dans ton monde... moi... je vais être vieille... nous ne pourrons pas rattraper le temps que nous aurons perdu... marmonna Sindy.

-... Je reviendrais, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre commune.

-...Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Adrien.

Black et Malefoy levèrent leurs épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Hermione passa la plupart de son temps dans la salle sur demande à fouiller et prendre des notes ainsi que de résoudre des équations. Elle passa toute la journée et fut plus que satisfaite de ses résultats. Lorsqu'elle alla souper elle ne vit pas Tom et cela l'inquiétait.

Hermione se plaça à côté de Seth et regarda d'un côté et de l'autre pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas trop les yeux fatigués.

-Hum... Sindy ? demanda calmement Hermione.

Sindy, qui mâchait un morceau de viande, se retourna et recrachât le morceau dans l'assiette d'Hermione en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Elle avait sa chemise qui était toute fripé ainsi que les cheveux ébouriffé au maximum de leur capacité.

-Yurk... marmonna Hermione en prenant sa baguette et en nettoyant son assiette complètement.

-Hermione... bon sang... Es-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Demanda Black avec une grimace.

-Non... pas le temps. As-tu vue Tom ? Demanda Granger.

-Il est resté dans sa chambre, répondit Seth à la place de Sindy.

-Vous lui direz de ne pas oublier pour le plan de ce soir et que je vais rentrer tard... Très tard, Dit-elle en se relevant et en sortant de la salle.

-Elle n'a même pas mangé... dit Zabini.

-Où va-t-elle ? Demanda Seth.

-Je ne sais pas... je vais voir, dit Sindy en se levant et en courrant vers Hermione.

-Hermione, mais où vas-tu ? Demanda Sindy.

-C'est un secret... une surprise pour Tom. Et je ne voudrais pas que Tom le sache, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-D'accord dit Sindy en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en repartant pour aller manger.

Hermione enleva une mèche humide de son front pour mieux voir son travail. Elle mélangea du sang de licorne à des larmes de phœnix. Il ne fallait absolument pas que celle-ci se trompe de dosage ou il y aurait une explosion catastrophique. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Tom. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le mélange un sourire alla faire honneur à son bonheur.

-... J'ai réussis... J'AI RÉUSSIS ! Dit-elle en sautant de joie. Il sera fou de joie, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle mit la potion dans une grande fiole et se demanda qu'elle heure qu'il était. Et comme d'habitude la salle lui donna sa réponse en lui faisant apparaître une vieille horloge de grand-mère.

-1 heure du matin... le basilic doit être reparti dans son trou, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sorti de la salle et se faufila dans l'ombre pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre commune elle alla caché la fiole dans sa nouvelle valise. Ensuite elle s'habilla d'une chemise blanche qui lui arriva au bas des hanches, fit un sort pour que ses cheveux soient propre et bien placé et se dirigea vers la salle commune des garçons. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais sans résultat.

-Merde...

-Il y a un problème, demanda une voix en bas des marches.

-Seth ? dit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Tu m'as fait peur, rajouta-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Où vas-tu comme cela ?

-Je voulais aller voir Tom, qui d'autre ? dit-elle dans un petit rire.

-... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Tom.

-Comment cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a resté dans le lit sans bouger et sans rien dire depuis ce matin, dit-il.

-Ah bon ? Il faut que je le vois... tout à coup il est malade ? Ou s'il est en colère contre moi ? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela... Minute... S'il n'est pas sorti... le basilic non plus ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, le basilic à bien fait sa ronde, dit-il

-Mais... mais comment ?

-Tom est un pro de la legimencie, donc il a pu communiquer avec son serpent, dit-il.

-D'accord... hum... puis-je aller voir Tom ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en devenant rouge en apercevant l'habillement d'Hermione.

Sans trop de mal, Malefoy réussit à ouvrit la porte avec le regard d'une Hermione rouge de honte dans son dos.

-Il y avait un sort pour que seulement les garçons puisse rentrer, expliqua-t-il.

-Es-ce Tom qui là installé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, c'est un Serpentard, qui a entendu l'épreuve d'une des nouvelles fille pour être accepté dans un groupe. Selon lui, il préférerait habiter avec les Griffondors plutôt de subir l'épreuve avec la fille, dit-il en riant.

-Merci Seth, dit-elle en riant à son tour.

-Plaisir... mais que je ne vous entend pas, dit-il en marmonnant la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et alla vers le lit de Tom.

-Tom, chuchota Hermione.

-...

-Tom... tu es fâché ?

-...

-S'il te plait Tom... ne me fait pas cela... dit-elle en grimaçant.

-...

-...T..Tom... dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux.

-...Ne pleure pas...

-...Mais pourquoi es-tu fâché contre moi... gémit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi...

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me disais rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne mérite pas de te parler... j'ai faillit te tuer... marmonna-t-il.

-Tom... je l'ai dit... ce n'est pas grave, c'est sans importance, dit-elle.

Riddle lui prit le poigner et la coucha sur le lit pour ensuite lui embarquer dessus. Il flatta le côté du visage de Hermione et la regarda tendrement.

-Tom...

-Non, ne dis jamais que ta vie est sans importance...

-Tom écoutes-moi, peux importe si ma vie à été en danger... tu ne dois pas changer quoi que ce soit du futur. Sinon, on se rencontrerait jamais... chuchota-t-elle.

-Si je ne te rencontrerais jamais alors, je ferais comme les choses doivent être... dit-il en l'embrassant.

Leurs gestes devinrent plus passionné et Tom commença à défaire la blouse d'Hermione, qui laissa échapper quelques soupirs de satisfactions.

-Je vous entend... gémit une voix.

Hermione et Tom se mirent à rire et il mit un charme de silence tout autour de son rideau pour qu'il puisse retourner à leur passe-temps préféré.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Comment avez-vous trouver ?

Merci de lire et de m'envoyer des REVIEWS !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou !

**hermy.67 :** lolll, désolé pour pas avoir envoyé ce chapitre plus vite comme l'autre mais j'ai eu une semaine remplit d'examen et la semaine qui suit aussi alors, je risque d'être lente mais je vais faire de mon mieux Alors en espérant que tu ne me tue pas lol Pour ce qui est de combien de chapitre qu'il reste je ne sais pas tout à fait... peut-être 4... je ne suis pas sûr. Et moi aussi j'adore ce couple Merci pour le review !

**mo : **Mais non, je suis sans pitié moi, voyons... (soupir de découragement) loll Mais non, comme je l'ai dit je suis très occuper avec mes examens et tout le reste donc c'est pour cela que sa à prit du temps, désolé. La réaction de Ron et Harry ? Ils vont en souffrir MWAHAHAHA !...ok lol sa m'arrive de temps en temps Merci pour le review !

**666Naku : **AH je ne peux pas le dire, vous allez le savoir plus tard lol MERCI MERCI MERCI ! d'adorer ma fic Trop l'fun Désolé pour le grand retard, mais j'était au Mexique... lol non je pourrais toujours en rêvé loll À la place j'ai fait des examens et ils ne sont pas fini TT mouuu j'hais cela. Merci pour le review

**dragomalefoy93 : **loll mais il faut bien qu'elle y retourne, sinon où que l'histoire pourrait aboutir lol Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passera bien pour Tom et Hermione J'aime ce couple et je n'aime pas quand cela finit en drame Cela va faire changement lol.

**lili42 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour le review

**inconnue : **Merci infiniment. Elle doit repartir, sinon où est le fun pour que Tom et Hermione gouverne le monde des sorciers ? Mais Hermione aime les moldus alors elle ne permettra pas à Tom d'en tuer pour le plaisir, tu vas voir lol Merci pour le review

**Hermi59184 : **loll merci beaucoup ! Et surtout merci pour être compréhensible avec mes tonnes de fautes loll Voilà la suite et merci pour le review

**Lone Wolf : **loll mais bien sûr loll, c'est génial n'es-ce pas ? loll Voldemort mérite d'avoir son moment de gloire, il en a baver et il persiste en plus Merci pour le review !

**honey : **loll je suis contente de constater que mon histoire ne soit pas une horreur ou encore un ramassis de conneries Merci de lire et de m'envoyer des reviews

**Disclaimer :**Rien me m'appartiens et je n'en fait pas de profit monétaire Les seuls profit que j'ai sont vos reviews et s'en ai ben assez comme récompense Tout ce que je possède sont quelque personnage et l'histoire en tant que telle.

(Hermione pensée)

¤(Tom pensée)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Hermione ! Cria Tom dans le corridor.

-Tom, ne cris pas mon nom, si Dumbledore s'avait que tu m'appel par mon prénom, il va être encore plus sur ses gardes... dit Hermione avec un air paniquer en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Demanda Tom.

-Parce que tu avais l'air de bien dormir, je n'osais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah...alors qu'elle est notre cours ?

-Transfiguration, c'est parfait il va falloir que je joues la fille apeurée encore une fois, dit-elle en se craquant les doigts.

Ce qui fit faire une face de peur en entendant les os de la jeune fille craquer.

-Ne fait pas cela ! Tu n'as pas à te casser les doigts pour montrer que tu as peur de moi ! dit Tom en lui prenant les mains pour observer ses doigts.

-Hein ? Oh non, non, dit-elle en partant à rire. Je ne me casse pas les doigts, c'est seulement un mouvement que l'ont fait dans le futur, pour montrer que l'ont se prépare à quelque chose... ou autre chose dans ce genre, dit Hermione en allant au mode réflexion dans sa tête.

Tom soupira de soulagement et lui dit que se n'était pas grave si elle ne trouvait pas la vrai bonne raison. Comme réponse, Hermione lui sourit.

-Bon... J'ai parlé de toi dans le type possessif. Donc, lorsqu'on va entrer dans la classe, il faut que tu me prends par la taille et que moi j'ai l'air d'être mal à l'aise, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pas de problème pour la partie de la taille, dit-il avec un sourire séduisant tout en la rapprochant brusquement à lui.

-Ah non, vous recommencez, s'écria une voix derrière eux. Ce qui les firent sursauter.

-Sindy, crier de la sorte... c'est pas ce qu'une fille bien élevée de son époque ferait, bougonna Riddle en se frottant les oreilles.

-Je lui donne un mauvais exemple, dit Hermione en fessant un clin d'œil à Sindy.

-Alors, qu'elle est la marche à suivre ? Demanda Seth qui rattrapa le groupe avec Zabini.

Hermione raconta encore son plan et ils partirent dans le cours. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrer dans la classe, Dumbledore vit la pauvre fille se faire entraîner dans le fond de la classe par Tom. Hermione regarda le professeur avec un regard suppliant.

-Miss Granger, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour le cours, veuillez venir vous assoires ici, s'il vous plait, Dit Dumbledore en tapa une place libre en avant de la classe.

Tom fit un regard perçant vers le professeur, il rattrapa Hermione et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit trembler un peu. L'action n'échappa pas au professeur, pensant qu'elle soit vraiment en mauvaise posture il alla la rejoindre.

-S'il vous plait, par ici miss Granger, dit-il dans un sourire.

-O...oui, dit-elle en allant s'assoire vers la place libre.

-Avec vos bonnes notes et votre talent surnaturelle pour les charmes, je voudrais que vous réalisiez les sorts à ma place comme démonstration pendant le cours, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui monsieur, dit-elle.

-Bon, alors aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transfigurer votre baguette en objet qui peut vous être utile... miss Granger, dit-il

Hermione alla devant la classe et laissa sa baguette étendu sur ses deux mains ouvertes. Elle se concentra et lâcha sa baguette qui se mit à flotter dans l'air.

-Métamorphose, dit-elle.

Sur ce mot, la baguette se transforma en verre d'eau et elle en bu le contenu. Il y eut des regards étonnés et découragés.

Hermione regarda le verre d'eau et fit la même chose qu'au début et elle retrouva sa baguette dans ses mains.

-Je suis étonné, que vous saviez déjà se sort miss Granger, vous êtes incroyable, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sourit et alla se rassoire.

-Et comment somme nous supposer de faire ce genre de tour ? Il faut faire de la télékinésie ? Demanda un élève de Griffondor paniquer.

-Bien sûr que non, la baguette est là pour correspondre à vos besoins, elle fait partie de vous, vous pouvez lui envoyer le message de se soulever. Sûr ce ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais vous allez avoir toute votre temps, car ce sort sera seulement demandé pendant votre examen final, expliqua-t-il.

Avec ce renseignement, les élèves prirent des notes pour ne pas oublier. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Le directeur Dippet vous demande à l'instant même, c'est terrible ce qui vient de se produire ! Dit l'infirmière.

-Merci Sally, j'arrive tout de suite, Miss Granger j'ai le plan du cours sur le bureau. voudriez-vous s'il vous plait donner le cours en mon absence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Avec grand plaisir professeur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et il sortit. Hermione regarda la classe et ne fut pas surprise de voir la moitié de la classe lui envoyer des regards furieux ou dégoûté. Contrairement au Serpentard, qu'ils se croyaient être aux anges.

Pendant que Hermione expliqua un nouveau sort, elle s'installa sur le bureau en montrant les gestes de la baguette. Pendant se temps si, un élève de Griffondor grâce à l'encouragement d'un de ses amis, échappa son crayon en dessous de son bureau. Lorsqu'il se pencha il fut plus que déconcerté de ne pas voir le dessous de la jupe de la Serpentard, qui en voyant le geste, s'était levé pour aller se placer à côté du bureau de celui-ci avec un regard noir.

-Veuillez m'expliquer, pourquoi que vous aviez jeté votre crayon inutilement en dessous de votre bureau ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tiens je pensais que tu étais sensée être une fille intelligente, dit-il accompagner de rire par ses camarades.

-Mais bien sûr que je le suis, donc tu viens de gagner un magnifique cadeau... Une belle retenu en compagnie de notre professeur de potion préféré, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, s'écria une fille, qu'elle reconnue comme son ancienne professeur de Transfiguration, Minerva.

-Alors, donner une retenue pour cause d'essaie de regarder sous ma jupe, serait un abus de pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur et provocateur, lui demandant d'oser la contredire.

La jeune Minerva rougit de honte et regarda la table en évitant les regards méprisants des Serpentards.

-Donc, le cours finit dans deux minutes alors, prenez le reste pour vous, dit-elle en allant s'assoire à sa place.

(J'ai hâte d'être avec Tom)

¤(Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être avec toi)¤

(Tom, qu'es-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des pensées...)

¤(Plus fort que moi, mais fait attention, Dumbledore aussi est capable de lire les pensées...)¤

(C'est vrai... J'avais oublié, merci Tom)

¤(Plaisir mon cœur)¤

La cloche sonna et Hermione fut rejointe par son groupe d'amis.

-J'ai jamais autant aimé mon cours de transfiguration, dit Malefoy avec un grand sourire.

-Ah bon ? Dit Hermione en rougissant.

-Bien sûr, dit Sindy.

-Et bien merci, Dit-elle.

Pendant leur trajet ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et regardèrent la situation.

-7 attaques en une soirée... Albus, je craint que la légende de la chambre des secrets était bien réel, dit Dippet en regardant l'un des élèves pétrifiés.

-Et une morte pour ce soir, chuchota à très basse voix Hermione, s'attirant un regard fou amoureux de Tom.

-Tu es diabolique mon amour, dit Tom en lui prenant la taille.

-Ne restons pas ici, dit Seth.

Et ils repartirent tous.

Pendant le souper Tom vit la brunette qu'Hermione voulait qu'il attaque s'en aller en pleurant hors de la grande salle. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Tom sorti de la grand salle en compagnie d'un autre groupe de Serpentard. Hermione sourit intérieurement en sachant où il allait. Quelque heure plus tard, des rumeurs flottaient dans l'école à propos d'une fille morte et de la fermeture de l'école.

Tom se promena et s'arrêta dans les marches en apercevant la fille qu'il venait d'assassiner se faire emporter par des hommes.

-Monsieur Riddle, dit une voix.

Il se retourna et regarda la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en montant le reste des escaliers.

-Que faites-vous si tard en dehors de votre chambre ? L'école n'est plus sûr désormais, dit le professeur.

-C'est que je voulais savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées ?

-Elles le sont, monsieur Riddle.

-À propos de l'école ? Monsieur va-t-on réellement fermer l'école ? C'est que j'ai nul part où aller, dit-il.

-J'ai bien peur que si.

-Et si le coupable était dénoncé ? Es-ce que l'école restera ouverte ?

-N'avez-vous rien à me dire ?

-Non... non monsieur, dit Tom avec un air innocent.

-Très bien alors, retourner dans votre dortoir, dit le directeur.

-Bien monsieur, dit Tom en retournant vers le bas des marches. Pendant son trajet il remarqua Hagrid et eu une idée en apercevant qu'il parlait à une boîte.

¤(Une autre de ses créatures répugnantes)¤

Tom ayant une haine envers les sang de bourbes, sauf d'Hermione, il ressentait aussi une haine particulière contre le demi-géant.

Il entra dans la pièce que Hagrid venait de fermé et le menaça de sa baguette.

-Il est temps de te rendre Hagrid, les parents de la jeune fille aimeraient bien que le meurtrier ce fasse arrêter.

-Aragorg n'a rien fait, dit le demi-géant,

-Éloigne toi Hagrid, dit Tom.

-Non

Prit d'une colère Tom lança un sort sur la boîte et une araignée sortit pour ce sauver à tout vitesse pour échapper au sort du sorcier. Lorsque la créature ne fut plus en vue, Tom se retourna vers Hagrid.

-On va te rendre au ministère Hagrid et tu seras jugé pour tes actes, Dit Tom et ils partirent vers le bureau du Directeur.

Plus tard dans la soirée Tom entra dans la chambre commune des Serpentards avec un grand sourire. Il vit Hermione sur le divan qui lisait un livre en profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Il lui entoura les épaules et lui sentit les cheveux.

-Alors comment cela c'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-T'ai-je manqué ?

-Tu sais bien que oui, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il sourit, contourna le divan et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Le tueur de la gamine et celui qui a ouverte la chambre c'est fait arrêter, dit-il

-Tu parles de Hagrid ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu le savais ?

Elle lui fit un sourire et il comprit immédiatement.

-Tu n'es pas amusante, tu as gâché ma surprise... dit-il en fessant semblant d'être triste.

-Aww mon pauvre bébé, dit-elle en se couchant sur son épaule.

-...

-Tom, ne me dit pas que tu es fâché ? Dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Si tu me donnes un petit bisou... peut-être que je vais y repenser, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tes désires son pour moi des ordres, dit-elle et elle lui donna un bisou très court.

-C'était quoi cela ? Demanda Tom avec un air perçant.

-Tu as dit un petit bisou ? Tu l'as eu, dit-elle avec un sourire fière d'elle. Elle se releva et alla s'en aller mais Tom lui prit la main et la fit s'assoire sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Je suis fière de toi Tom, tout va parfaitement comme prévu, dit-elle avec un sourire.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Je sais, je me suis peut-être tromper pour ce qu'ils dissent (Tom et Dumbledore) dans le deuxième film, mais cela lui ressemblait... me semble que c'est l'important... En tout cas.

J'espère que vous aviez aimé !

Donnez moi des reviews !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut !

**666Naku:** loll, tu dois avoir désespéré pour celui-ci aussi loll Merci de lire et d'aimer et de m'envoyer des reviews

**lange de joie pleure sa tri... :** Dsl si ce n'était pas ton alias au complet, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai reçut lol contente que cela te plaise Merci pour le review !

**Honey:** HIHIHI ! ( agis comme une folle) Je suis contente, HYPER contente par le complément que tu viens de me faire MERCIII ! J'ai eu le sourire qui ma fendu la face complètement loll MERCI ENCORE !

**hermy.67 :** Nah désolé il a prit beaucoup de temps celui-ci TT... là, j'ai faite ma paresseuse désolé. Merci pour le review

**dragomalefoy93 :** Hihi, je suis contente de voir que c'était semblable Et surtout que tu as aimé, merci pour le review

**prettymarie :** Merci énormément et voilà la suite

**Estelle01 :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là

**Alista :** Hihi Je suis contente de voir que cela n'a pas été une perte de temps Merci pour le review !

**jéssica :** loll Merci contente de voir que cela t'as plu Je suis contente que tom ta plus dans ses moments de colère loll Contente de voir que ma fic est une de tes raison de vivre loll Pour ce qui es de ton idée, c'est pas pire, mais Hermione ne pensera pas à retourner à la lumière. Je veux faire une fic où que Harry et le reste vont souffrir (même si je ne pense pas vraiment toujours comme cela loll C'est juste une phase lol) Merci tout de même pour ton opinion et ton aide. Merci pour le review !

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée de cette fic et quelques personnages.

(pensée de Hermione)

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤

-Fière de moi ? La façon que tu le dis, on dirait que je suis un enfant, dit-il en installant sa tête sur les genoux de Hermione.

Celle-ci en profita pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Non, voyons Tom... je disais cela que part affection... Dit Hermione, mais elle partit dans ses pensées.

-À quoi penses-tu encore ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

-Enfant... Tom... Je veux avoir un enfant... Dit-elle en regardant les flammes de la cheminée.

Elle baissa la tête vers Tom en constatant qu'il restait silencieux, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir des yeux arrondis la regarder avec étonnement. C'est là qu'elle repassa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats et essuya quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je n'en veux pas maintenant, mais je veux dire plus tard... lorsque tout sera fini... enfin... si tu veux bien sûr, dit-elle.

Tom lui fit un sourire et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-c'est demain que tu repars ? Demanda Tom

-... Oui...

-Cela va me prendre un siècle avant de te revoir... grogna-t-il.

-Oui et non... on va se recroiser... mais je ne te reconnaîtra pas comme mon amoureux...

-Je vais tout faire en mon possible pour ne pas te faire souffrir, marmonna-t-il.

-Tom... il faut qu'on aille dormir...

-Non pas tout de suite... dit-il.

-Tom, il faut que l'ont soit à notre avantage demain... Ce ne sera pas beau si nous sommes pas en forme... tout peut se retourner contre nous, dit-elle avec un regard stricte.

Tom soupira, se leva du divan embrassa Hermione sur le front tendrement et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Hermione s'avança vers le feu et regarda les flammes tout en repensa aux évènements qui c'étaient produit.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle alla se coucher. Sa nuit fut, malgré elle, très mouvementée. Elle rêva de se qui allait ce passer dans le futur et se réveilla pour la quatrième fois en sursaut. Elle se leva et alla au toilette des filles pour aller vomir. Après de savoir vider le ventre, elle agrippa le siège de la toilette et ferma ses mains le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent presque tout blanc.

-J'en ai ras le bol... il faut que cela marche... il faut que cela marche... il faut que cela marche...

-Hermione ? Demanda une voix en apercevant la jeune fille accroupie qui se balançait tout en tenant le siège de la toilette.

-Il faut que cela marche... il faut que cela marche...

-Hermione... dit Sindy en alla la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui enleva les mains de leurs positions et chuchota des mots réconfortant.

-...Il faut que cela marche, ça doit marché...

-Qu'es qui doit marché Hermione ? Demanda Black.

Hermione tourna sont regard complètement vide et effrayé vers Sindy.

-Le plan... Tom... Il doit s'en sortir... il doit en sortir vainqueur... Je ne peux pas... Je ne vais pas m'en sortir si Tom disparaissait ! S'écria hystériquement Hermione.

-Qu'es-ce qui ta mis des idées pareille dans la tête ? Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?

-J'ai fait plusieurs rêve cette nuit... et... Et Tom finissait toujours par... Il se faisait détruire...

-Pourquoi tu t'en sortirais pas ? Parce qu'il ne sera pas là pour te défendre ? Tu as peur de la réactions de tes anciens... euh... amis ? Demanda Sindy avec crainte que Hermione rechange de camp par peur. Black craignait que Hermione changerait de camp parce qu'elle penserait que Tom ne soit pas assez puissant pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Non... j'ai peur de perdre Tom... à tout jamais... J'ai peur que mon plan détruit Tom... Je ne veux pas le perdre... Il est tout ce que j'ai, dit Hermione en pleurant sur le pyjama de Sindy.

Celle-ci soupira avec contentement et soulagement pour la réponse d'Hermione.

-... Tout vas bien, ce ne sont que des rêves, tu vas voir... tout va s'arranger. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et Tom... Je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux, chuchota Sindy.

Hermione renifla quelque fois et la remercia. Elles allèrent se recoucher, mais Hermione ne fut pas épargner contre ses mauvais rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était assise à la table des Serpentards en jouant avec son porridge. Tom qui le remarqua la réprimanda de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Hermione sourit intérieurement et mangea une bouchée.

-D'accord maman, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Donc Hermione... Tu pars aujourd'hui ? Demanda Seth.

-Oui, dit-elle accompagner d'un soupir.

-... Mais par où tu va repartir ? Demanda Zabini.

-Il y a un miroir qui peut me faire traverser... il m'a amener vers mes vrais sentiments et ma vraie destinée... il me ramènera chez moi si c'est se que je désire... dit-elle.

-Et si cela ne marcherait pas ? Demanda Seth avec un air renfrogné.

-Ça va marcher, dit Hermione avec confidence.

-Je l'espère, dit Tom en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son cours avec ses amis.

Hermione, elle se releva et alla voir le professeur Dumbledore avec un regard inquiet.

-Êtes-vous obliger de partir ? J'ai peur que quelque chose va se produire... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour prouver qu'elle était sur ses gardes.

-Oui miss Granger, c'est mon devoir... Il y a du dangers partout... et il faut se fier à personne de nos jours, et pour cela je veux que vous soyez prudente, dit-il sérieusement.

-C'est difficile quand que vous êtes entouré de Serpentards lugubres... je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare... mais j'ai peur... je suis à bout... j'ai envie de disparaître dans une place vide où que personne ne pourrait me trouver. Où je serais en sécurité... chuchota-t-elle en tremblant, les larmes au yeux.

-Ne craquez pas... tout iras bien...

-C'est difficile... je vais essayer... mais je ne garantis rien. Bonne journée monsieur et bonne chance pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en partant vers son cours en courant.

Vers la fin de son cours de charme, elle savait que tout ce déclencherait, car Albus était partit tout de suite après son déjeuner pour aller rejoindre son armée. Elle souriait intérieurement avec une hâte flagrante. Lorsque la cloche sonna Hermione se dirigea vers son deuxième cours avec les oreilles bien grands ouverts. C'est avant qu'elle fut entrée dans la classe qu'un cris se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Une personne arriva en courant et en pleurant.

-Sabrina Hopkins est morte ! La créature est sortit ! Hurla-t-elle effrayée jusqu'à l'os.

En entendant sa phrase, les autres, qui était dans le corridor, s'affolèrent et se mirent à courir partout. Hermione qui regardait la scène avec un sourire, se mit à courir vers la classe du professeur Dumbledore, qui avait été fermé à cause de l'absence de celui-ci. Hermione s'était demander pourquoi es-ce qu'un professeur ne la pas remplacé, mais vu que c'était mieux pour son plan, elle ne s'en plaignait guère. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la classe de transfiguration, qui faisait face à un couloir tout à fait vide, elle dit le mot de passe pour débarrer la porte et entra. À peine cinq minutes, que la fille venait de crier que la créature était sortit que l'école fut déjà toute au courant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle personnelle de Dumbledore pour y retrouver la pensive. Elle s'en approcha et envoya un sort, qui ressemblait à un dragon en vapeur qui engloutit toutes la mémoire de sa personne, que Dumbledore avait déserté de sa mémoire pour pouvoir se concentrer à la guerre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous anéantit, elle ressortit du bureau et alla rejoindre Tom dans la salle des Serpentards. Pour plus de sécurité elle se transforma en serpent pour éviter de se faire attaquer par le basilic qui rodait quelque part dans l'école en quête d'une victime. Elle savait qu'en serpent ou non, il pourrait la reconnaître comme une sang de bourbe et la tuer, mais c'était au moins plus discret. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la salle des Serpentards, elle se retransforma et donna le mot de passe. Lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité dans la salle commune, elle s'accota au mur et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Tom remarqua se geste et la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je déteste ton serpent Tom, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Celui-ci, sourit également et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps il en profita pour faire retourner la créature dans la chambre des secrets.

-Bon sa y est ? Tu t'est occupé de la pensive ? Demanda Seth.

-Ouais, dit Hermione dans l'épaule de Tom.

Elle se releva la tête et regarda le groupe.

-Je vais être obliger de faire un sort d'oubliette sur l'école, dit-elle. Mais pas sur vous ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages.

-D'accord... mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas aller devant les personne une à une ? demanda Zabini sarcastiquement.

-Non, j'ai mis au point un sort qui se propage telle une vague atomique dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Impressionnant, avoua Seth.

-C'est surtout très utile, dit Hermione.

-...Mais... Nous aussi on va y passer alors ? Demanda Sindy.

-Non on va faire le sort du bouclier sur ceux qui sont dans les rangs de Voldemort, dit Hermione.

Après que Tom ait mit un bouclier sur chacun d'eux, il regarda Hermione et la regarda intensément. Hermione le regardait aussi et fini par faire un signe de tête. Elle ferma les yeux, prit sa baguette et se concentra en marmonnant des mots de temps en temps. Ensuite elle arrêta de respirer. Une lumière commençait à apparaître au bout de sa baguette. La lueur blanchâtre se mit à faire des petites étincelles d'électricité. Des goûtes de sueur commençait à perler le front d'Hermione. Celle-ci pâlit à vue d'œil et elle serra les dents. Avant qu'elle n'ai plus de souffle, elle reprit sa respiration pour crier le sort.

-Oubliette !

Comme une explosion, une gigantesque lumière blanche envahit la pièce pour ensuite emmitoufler l'école et les villages qui étaient situé près du château. La lumière échappa un bruit qui ressemblait à un sifflement pour ensuite disparaître comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque leur vision furent assez éclaircie, Tom remarqua, comme il l'avait craint, qu'Hermione n'était plus là. En effet, lorsque la lumière avait envahit la pièce, Hermione avait sortit de la salle et parti en courant vers le miroir.

En regardant le miroir, Hermione laissa échapper quelque regard vers la porte, comme si elle hésita. Devoir quitter Tom et ses amis étaient plus dur qu'elle le pensait. Hermione flatta la vitrine du miroir et elle fut surprise en voyant sa main rentrer dedans.

(Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'incantation pour le voyage du retour... Bon... qui ne risque rien n'a rien...)

Sur cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux et traversa dans le miroir. Elle ressentit la sensation de tomber dans le néant et essaya de ne pas échapper de crie en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Lorsque tout fut arrêter, elle traversa dans le miroir pour se retrouver devant le livre de traduction qu'elle avait laisser ouvert depuis le début. Elle soupira de bonheur, mais elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

(Et si j'était partit longtemps et que quelqu'un avait découvert le livre !)

Elle sortit la tête dans le corridor pour regarder alentour et elle sortir lorsqu'elle ne vit personne dans les parages. Elle marcha et s'arrêta en entendant une voix lui crier après.

-Granger !

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Blaise Zabini.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Blaise se rapprocha et regarda au alentour pour pouvoir lui chuchoter quelque chose dans les oreilles.

-Comme cela... tu as connus un membres de ma famille ?

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'agrandir.

-Co...co..

-Comment, je le sais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Lorsque Drago est venu une fois chez nous, il n'a pas arrêter de chialer à propos de toi. en entendant ses plaintes, la peinture de Adrien Zabini à voulut me parler seul à seul... Et il ma tout dit, raconta-t-il.

-Adrien est mort ? Demanda Hermione en tremblant.

-Non... il est juste très malade... Sur son lit de mort plutôt. Il est très résistant.

-Sais-tu pour Seth et Sindy ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, Malefoy aussi est mal au point, mais Sindy...

-Quoi ? Quoi Sindy ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Elle à été tuez par Remus Lupin... dit-il.

Hermione fut parcourut par un spasme et elle finit par échapper un sanglot voilent.

Celui-ci ne sut pas trop quoi faire, donc il amena Hermione vers la porte d'entré de la taverne des lions. Il fit un sort aux vêtements d'Hermione, qui était de la couleur des Serpentards et la laissa devant l'entrée.

Hermione arrêta de pleurer et elle rentra dans la pièce.

(Sale hybride ! Je vais le tuer !)

Elle se mit devant le feu sur le divan et pleura de nouveau.

-Granger ? Demanda la voix de Ginny Weasley.

-V...va t'en, sanglota-t-elle.

-Pas facile, lorsque l'on est plus le centre de l'attention, dit Ginny avec un petit rire.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui mit la main sur son épaule.

-Fiche le camp ! Hurla Hermione en donna une grande pousser sur la rousse.

Celle-ci tomba sur le sol et se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Vas-y continue et je vais leur faire croire que tu as essayé de me tuer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Weasley, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, va te coucher, tu es trop jeune pour rester debout à cette heure de la nuit, marmonna Hermione.

Ginny arrêta de rire pour pousser un grognement.

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! Cria-t-elle rouge de colère.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es... alors... Dit Hermione en fessant signe de la main pour la chasser.

Celle-ci vit rouge et sauta au cou d'Hermione. Granger, elle changea de position et agrippa à peine le cou de Ginny, lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent les marches. Tout se qu'ils virent fut Hermione en train d'étrangler Ginny. Ron écarta Hermione de la jeune Weasley et Harry aida Ginny.

-Qu'es-ce qui te prend espèce de sang de bourbe ? Hurla Ron en allant rejoindre Harry et Ginny.

-Pff rien de particulier, grogna-t-elle en envoyant un regard perçant sur Ginny, qui depuis que Harry et Ron étaient arriver, pleurait à chaude larme.

-Tu as essayer de tuer ma sœur ! s'exclama Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Calme toi Ron, elle n'en vaux pas la peine... marmonna Harry lorsqu'il vit que la seule réaction d'Hermione était de ricaner.

-Weasley... Tiens ta sœur en laisse veux-tu ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.

Celui-ci se retourna et alla donner une énorme claque sur la joue droite d'Hermione. Sur le coup elle porta sa main sur sa joue et ricana encore. Sans dire rien d'autre ils retournèrent se coucher en laissant Hermione.

(Je deviens de plus en plus folle... et frustrer) Pensa-t-elle en envoyant un regard de haine vers les escaliers, où étaient Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'habilla de son uniforme de Griffondor et se paigna en fessant une toc avec des baguettes chinoises noires. Elle passa son déjeuné à attendre que Drago Malefoy sorte de la grande salle dans un coin le plus sombre qu'elle ait pu trouver. Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la salle elle l'intercepta et l'emmena dehors bien loin de la population.

-Je veux que tu m'emmènes voir Voldemort, dit-elle sérieusement.

-T'es folle Granger... qu'es-ce qui te fait dire que je sois de mèche avec lui ?

Comme réponse Hermione monta la manche de la chemise de Drago et pointa la marque.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi devrais-je t'emmener à lui ?

-... Il ne t'on rien dit ? Demanda Hermione.

-Dit quoi ?

-Que lorsqu'une fille te dira de l'emmener à lui de l'emmener ?

-... Si oui, dis moi pas que c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda Drago en riant aux éclats.

-Tu es chanceux d'être de la lignée de Seth, ou je t'aurais fait souffrir sur le champ, grogna-t-elle.

Drago arrêta de rire et lui fit signe de tête, il mit la pointe de la baguette sur son tatouage, prit la manche d'Hermione en prenant soit de ne pas la touché et prononça un mot. Tout d'un coup ils disparurent pour ensuite apparaîtrent devant Voldemort. Celui-ci grogna d'avoir été déranger, mais il arrêta net en voyant la fille à côté d'un jeune Malefoy dégoûter d'avoir touché aux vêtements d'une sang de bourbe.

-Bonjour mon amour... susurra Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Voldemort fut parcourut d'un frison agréable, tandis que Malefoy s'écroula au sol, évanoui.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Un autre chapitre.

Il en reste peut-être juste un ou deux

En espérant que vous aviez apprécié, laissez-moi des reviews

Merci à tous !


	16. Chapter 16

**hermy.67: **loll je sais que je suis méchante Merci infiniment pour le review !

**missvivi27: **Ah mais je peux te faire cela lol, Merci d'aimer et de lire ma fic et merci pour le review... qu'es-ce que je ferais sans reviews...

**666Naku: **loll ouais, tu as aimé quand Drago s'est évanouie loll Drago est plus disons... tapette (Façon de parler) quand il s'agit de nouvelle étrange, donc, Lucius n'aura pas la même réaction. Et oui, Sindy est morte... Cela ma faite de la peine de l'éliminer de la fin de l'histoire, car elle était un personnage attachant ( en tout cas, selon moi lol). Tout ne peux pas toujours aller bien. Il faut un peu de drame parfois lol au début je voulait que quand Hermione revient qu'elle découvre Voldemort et Bellatrix s'embrasser, mais non... Cela m'écœurait juste à y penser. DÉSOLÉ, je sais cela à été long... je suis une vrai tortue TT Merci pour le review enthousiasme

**Mathilde: **Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Merci pour le review.

**Hermi59184: **moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple Merci pour le review !

**dragomalefoy93: **lol T'aime quand Hermione est du côté des méchant ? lol moi aussi Ne t'en fait pas pour Drago Merci pour le review !

**prettymarie: **lolll, il faut bien que l'histoire se finisse un jour ou l'autre lol Merci pour le review

**jéssica: **Merci plein de fois Voilà la suite !

**inconnue: **hihihi Merci pour le compliment et merci pour le review. Voilà la suite !

**Estelle01: **Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**Lone Wolf: **Merci pour le review

**méo: **Tu l'as dit ! C'est mon opinion, mais je n'aime pas Ginny ( Désolé pour ses fans, mais c'est mon goût, vous devez vous y faire). lol ouais tu parles, un dur de dur, j'aime ton sarcasme loll.

**the sister to Diabolic Vamp... : **Merci pour le review Voilà la suite

**Honey: **Merci beaucoup, mais si tu as faillit mourir à cause de l'attente de mon chapitre, c'est que mon histoire est dangereuse, alors, je crois que je ne la terminerais pas... de toute façon j'en ai ma claque, donc, c'est votre dernier chapitre... loll non c'est pas vrai, j'aime trop inventer des histoires. Merci pour le review

**Hermignone13: **tu verras lol, je ne peux pas tout dire lol. Merci pour le review !

**lust93: **loll merci énormément pour le review et pour avoir lu ma fic

**Mady: **lolll Je ne sais pas quoi dire (hihihihih ) Je suis contente que cela te plaise tant que cela Merci pour le review !

**sevy: **lol c'est correct, moi aussi j'ai des absences à volonté lol Merci pour le review

**Je veux votre opinion sur ce que je vais vous dires.** Après cela, j'ai envie de faire une fic Hermione/Draco. Et dans cette fic, Hermione va avoir un accident de potion qui va faire qu'elle n'aura plus de mémoire et suivra Malefoy partout... il vont tombé amoureux et blablabla, alors... qu'en dites-vous ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient... hélas...

(pensée Hermione)

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Her... Hermione ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais au lapin de pâque ? Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione.

Celui-ci resta sur place sans trop comment réagir. Celle-ci lui tendit les bras et détourna sa tête avec les pommettes rougit par la gêne de se trouver en face de Voldemort. Cela lui donnait une drôle de sensation en sachant l'âge qu'il avait. Disons qu'il n'était pas si jeune. De plus, il n'était pas non plus le plus beau avec son apparence de squelette mélanger avec un apparence de serpent. Mais elle s'en foutait, il était toujours celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se retourna et lui fit un gros sourire. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Merlin, que je me sens vieux... marmonna Voldemort.

Hermione sourit et lui flatta le dos avec ses petits bras.

-Ça va s'arranger... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle releva sa tête de son torse et le regarda dans les yeux. Pensant que celle-ci serait répugner par son apparence de serpent, il se retourna la tête et regarda le mur droit de la pièce. Granger prit la face de Voldemort et lui donna un baisée doux et tendre, qui s'amplifia de plus en plus. Le seigneur des ténèbres se sentit de nouveau aux anges et... heureux en sentant la chaleur de sa bien aimée. Drago retourna en état conscient pour assister au baisé de la sang de bourbe avec son seigneur.

-C'est quoi le problème... Il y a une erreur dans ce tableau, grogna Drago.

Voldemort coupa le baisé et regarda le jeune Malefoy avec un regard perçant.

-Et qu'elle est ce problème monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ? Je ne comprend rien... chigna le jeune blond.

-Il n'y a rien à comprend, Malefoy... dit Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai pas adresser la parole espèce de moisissure dégradante ! S'exclama Malefoy rouge de colère.

-Doloris ! S'écria Voldemort, fou de rage.

Le jeune Malefoy se crispa de plus en plus sur le sol. Hermione arrêta le sort en posant sa main sur la baguette de son amoureux.

-Là, là, ne le rend pas fou... ce ne serait pas très amusant pour le seul héritier de la famille Malefoy, chuchota Hermione en flattant sa main sur celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci lui captura ses lèvres de nouveau et lui marmonna quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Mon seigneur ? Demanda une voix en apercevant son garçon étendu sur le sol, mal au point.

-Lucius... Que me vaux se plaisir ? Demanda Voldemort.

-J'était venu pour vous dire que Seth était en très mauvaise état mais... qu'es-ce que cette fille fait ici ? Demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi que Drago est dans cette état ? rajouta-t-il.

-Ton fils à manquer de respect envers ma bien aimée, donc apporte-le chez Severus. Et pour Seth...

-Qu'es-ce qu'il a ? Coupa Hermione.

Lucius regarda Hermione un instant et compris tout de suite.

-Donc... c'était elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort fit un signe de tête et Malefoy donna la réponse à la question d'Hermione.

-Son cœur s'affaiblit, il ne lui reste pas plus d'une heure et il mourra...

Hermione se dégagea de Voldemort et regarda Malefoy senior très sérieusement.

-Amènes-moi à lui... Tout de suite ! Dit-elle.

-Très bien...

Voldemort s'avança et donna un baisée à Hermione.

-Ne prend pas trop de temps... et... occupes-toi bien de notre ami... chuchota-t-il.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et transplana avec l'aide de Malefoy, qui tenait son fils dans ses bras. Il l'emporta devant la porte qui renfermait Seth et reparti avec son fils chez Severus. Granger prit son temps avant d'ouvrir la porte... elle craignait que son image ferait faire une crise cardiaque à son ami. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et finit par entendre le souffle maladif de Seth. Elle s'avança vers l'énorme lit drapé de blanc et sentit ses larmes couler sur sa joue. Elle arriva à ses côtés et lui flatta la main qui reposait sur le lit.

-Seth ?...

Le vieille homme au cheveux très long ouvrit ses yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille il lui fit un sourire et lui dit de sa voix crisper...

-J'ai crut ne jamais te revoir... cela fait du bien... Un très grand bonheur...

-Ne te fatigue pas, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour tout me raconter...

-Hermione... je suis vieux... et je vais mourir... Je n'ai plus le temps...

-Bien sûr que si, dit-elle en lui flattant le front.

Elle fouilla dans sa robe de sorcière pour en ressortir le flacon qui contenait sa réussite grandiose.

-Tiens... bois-en un peu... une petite gorger minime ferait l'affaire, dit-elle en laissant quelques goûtes tomber dans la bouche de Seth.

Celui-ci sentit une chaleur l'envahir de partout. Tout d'abord dans la gorge, ensuite dans l'estomac et pour finit à chaque extrémité de son corps.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sa peau piquer et s'étirer. Pendant ce temps Hermione avait transfigurer un verre d'eau en petit miroir et le mit dans le champs de vision de son ami.

-... Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux mon ami... dit-elle doucement.

Malefoy ouvrit ses yeux pour retrouver son image dans le miroir. Il avait la peau lisse et crémeuse. Ses yeux avait repris une couleur d'un gris-bleuté métallique. Il remarqua qu'il était âgée dans la vingtaine et que ses cheveux avait garder la longueur de ses vieux jours. Ils étaient long jusqu'au milieu du dos et avait la couleur du soleil avec des reflets argentés.

-Je... je suis...

-Jeune à nouveau ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

-Encore vieux...

-Quoi ? Ben non voyons !

-Si je n'ai pas le même âge que toi... marmonna-t-il.

-Mais c'est parfais... Tu dois avoir environ 25 ans... Tu es parfait...

-Dis-le...

-Dire quoi ? Questionna Hermione avec un regard perdu.

-Dis-le que je suis beau comme un diable, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione sourit et lui donna un claque sur son épaule.

-Idiot, dit-elle en ricanant.

-Où as-tu mise la main sur une telle potion ? Demanda celui-ci très intéressé.

-Je l'ai créer, dit-elle avec un aura de fierté toute alentour d'elle.

-Hermione... impossible... dit-il.

-Tu veux parier ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Nah... tu es assez intelligente pour cela, je te crois, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit et fit un signe de tête comme remerciement.

-Tom sera très heureux de te revoir en forme, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tom... a-t-il prit la potion aussi ?

-Non je vais lui faire en cadeau plus tard, dit-elle. Avant, il faut que j'aille voir Zabini, rajouta-t-elle.

-Je t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle.

-Alors, allons-y, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils transplanèrent dans la chambre du vieux Zabini qui était installer dans une chaise berçante. Il lisait, du mieux qu'il pu, un livre qui flottait devant lui. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans sa chambre il relava sa tête et fut surprit de voir Hermione et... un jeune Seth Malefoy ?

-Adrien... tu ressembles à Dumbledore, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il. Mais je suis moins en forme, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oh oui tu l'es plus... car, Dumbledore est mort, lui, dit-elle.

-Mort ? Comment ?

-Ouais, comment ? Demanda à son tour Malefoy autant surprit.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? Il a été tué par Severus Rogue, dit-elle.

-Génie, cette homme, je l'adore, dit Seth avec un grand sourire.

-Seth... comment ce fait-il que tu sois si jeune, tandis que moi je suis sèche comme un vieux croûton... marmonna Zabini.

-Parce que, moi je suis un modèle de jeunesse et de beauté, je ne me permet pas de ratatiner, dit Malefoy avec un air suffisant.

-Seth, marmonna Hermione.

-Quoi ?

Hermione prit un air désespéré et montra le flacon à Zabini.

-Voilà, une potion fraîchement conçue par moi-même. C'est une potion de guérison et de rajeunissement.

-...Ah... bon...

-Quoi c'est tout ? Demanda Hermione choquée.

-Non, non ! c'est jusque... c'est impressionnant...

-N'es-ce pas ? Demanda Seth.

Hermione fit la même chose qu'avec Malefoy et Zabini se retrouva debout en moins de temps qui se faut pour dire Hop là. Zabini avait les cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur les épaules avec des yeux mauves parsemé de parcelles de bleu par-ci par-là. Comme Malefoy, il avait des muscles parfait, pas beaucoup mais assez.

-Adrien et Seth sont de retour, dit Zabini avec un grand sourire.

-Et si on allait voir Tom ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pas capable de te séparer de lui deux minutes ? Demanda Seth.

-2 minutes ? T'es fou ! C'est ben trop long, marmonna Hermione.

Il Transplanèrent tous devant Voldemort, qui fit deux mètres de saut, tellement qu'il fut surprit.

-Hermione... ne refait plus jamais cela, grogna-t-il en essayant de garder le plus de dignité qu'il lui restait. Seth ?... Adrien ?... mais comment ? rajouta-t-il.

Et Hermione reprit son explication et lui donna la potion. Il en but un peu et il se retrouva bientôt avec la même musculation que les deux autres. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur la nuque et il avait des yeux bleu marin avec des pigments de rouge de temps en temps.

Hermione s'avança vers lui pendant que celui-ci se regardait dans un miroir. Elle arriva derrière lui et lui passa les bras alentour de son corps pour flatter sensuellement son torse.

-bonjour étranger, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Il lui prit une de ses mains et la ramena devant lui pour la serrer contre lui.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il avec une voix suave.

-Savais-tu que lorsqu'on appelle quelqu'un mademoiselle, c'est connu comme une suggestion sexuelle ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Et si je le savais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur.

-Cela me plairait, chuchota-t-elle.

-Eh les amoureux, attendez la fin de la guerre pour vos activités nocturne, marmonna Seth.

-Toujours à nous gâcher le plaisir celui-ci, grogna Tom.

-On se reprendra, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Alors... ce soir on attaque ? Demanda Adrien.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle

-On appelle les autres pour leur expliquer ? Demanda Seth.

-Non pas tout de suite, je dois retourner à l'école, il vont suspecter quelque chose au sinon, dit Hermione.

-D'accord, quand vas-tu revenir ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Dès que la journée sera fini, dit-elle.

-Parfait..., dit-il

-Alors à bientôt, dit-elle. Elle fit signe à Seth de la faire transplaner et il exécuta sa demande.

Hermione passa ses cours à se mettre en rogne encore plus, car elle fut la cible de toutes les insultes. Elle avait envie de les faire tomber tout de suite comme des mouches. Mais elle pensait que cela ne plairait pas à Tom, donc elle encaissait tout et gardais l'aspect d'une fille forte et sûr d'elle.

-Bande de vermine, marmonna Hermione lorsqu'elle passa devant un groupe qui se mirent à rire qu'en ils la virent passer devant eux.

Hermione eut à se retenir pour ne pas leur faire quelques modifications faciale. Elle souhaitait que la journée avance plus rapidement. Au souper, en voyant le nouveau trio à la table, elle ne pouvait que s'impatienter de les faire souffrir. C'était la même opinion pour les Serpentards. Drago regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil.

-Savais-tu que la reine des sang de bourbe avait une relation avec Tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Drago en regardant Blaise.

-En effet. Et depuis longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et dois-je rajouter que c'est une super nouvelle.

-Quoi ! T'es fou ! s'exclama Drago honteux.

-Quoi ? Tu te rappelle de Adrien Zabini ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui et alors ? Où est le rapport ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Eh bien, il a connu Hermione... C'est de même que Seth Malefoy, il l'ont rencontrer et ont passés la plupart de temps ensemble. De plus, Seth et Adrien sont les plus fidèle à Voldemort. Ils sont tous copain-copain... Jaloux ? Demanda Blaise en voyant le regard de Drago.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne vois pas comment qu'un Malefoy, surtout Seth, est pu pensé à s'associer avec une sang de bourbe comme elle, dit Malefoy.

-Elle a fait ses preuves, elle a même amadouer une Black, dit-il.

-Tu parles de Sindy Black ? Demanda Pansy, qui avait écouter l'histoire depuis le début.

-Tiens, tu la connais ? Demanda Drago, surprit.

-Bien sûr, c'est mon idole ! Son histoire est remarquable ! S'exclama Enthousiasmant Pansy.

-Bah, pas tant que cela, marmonna Blaise.

-Si ! Se sacrifier pour ses amis, pour le seigneur des ténèbres ! J'aimerais avoir le respect qu'elle possédait dans les rangs de notre seigneur, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Si tu le dis, dit Malefoy en se désintéressant.

-D'après Seth, elle est plus que acceptable, dit Blaise.

Drago fit la mine renfrogner. Toute sa vie il avait apprit à détester les sang de bourbe et les moldus. Et maintenant, ils veulent qu'ils la respecte comme il respect son seigneur. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Lorsqu'il vit Granger se relever il la suivit.

-Que veux-tu... Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en arrêtant brusquement.

-Co... comment savais-tu que j'était derrière toi ?

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Je le savait depuis le début que tu me suivais, j'attendais tes pas derrière moi... J'ai de très bonnes oreilles. J'attendais que tu réagisses, mais j'ai perdu patience, dit-elle avec un plus grand sourire.

-... Ne souris pas comme cela, Granger... Cela me fait bizarre de te voir me sourire.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Malefoy... je ne tiens pas à être en conflit avec toi, pendant que je fréquente amicalement le reste de ta famille... Enfin presque... chuchota Hermione sérieusement.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander cela Granger... J'ai toujours agit avec haine et dégoût envers toi. Je ne peux pas changer avec de simples mots mes sentiments envers toi... Alors...

Hermione avait une mine désespéré et très déçu, ce qui mit Malefoy très mal à l'aise.

-Écoute... Je vais essayer d'apprendre et à te faire confiance... mais je ne promet rien.

-Merci Malefoy, dit Hermione plus joyeuse. Elle allait lui donner un câlin, lorsque celui-ci se dégagea à toute vitesse.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Pour l'instant je ne veux toujours pas que tu me touches. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance... alors... euh...Bo...bo..bonne journée, dit-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il se retourna et commença à s'en allé.

-Malefoy !

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Bonne journée, dit-elle tout simplement et elle reparti en sentant toujours le regard de Malefoy dans son dos.

Hermione passa le reste de son temps libre à lire des livres dans la bibliothèque comme une folle. Elle parcourait les livres à la recherche d'indice et d'ingrédients qui pourrait lui venir en aide plus tard. Elle fut de plus en plus désespéré à chaque livre qu'elle lisait. Elle allait se tirer les cheveux pour passer sa rage dans autre chose que détruire quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta net en entendant quelqu'un parler en arrière d'un rayon. Elle se dirigea discrètement et ne fut pas surprise de constater que c'était le tout nouveau trio d'or.

-Je n'en peux plus de Granger, elle non seulement représente-t-elle le symbole des Serpentards, mais elle agit et ressemble de plus en plus à eux, grogna Ginny.

-Ouais... Ont pourrait peut-être demander à Minerva, si elle veux la changer de maison... suggéra Harry.

(Cela me plairait énormément...)

-Ouais ! Comme cela on serait débarrasser de sa présence pour de bon, dit Ron.

(C'est beau de rêver...)

-Mais il y aura les cours, dit Harry.

-Ouais...

-On a qu'à la faire expulser, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

(Ils n'oseraient pas !)

-Bonne idées, s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

(Ils ose oser ! Bande de merdeux débiles !)

Hermione donna un petit cou de pied à un livre qui était posé sur le sol.

-Chut... je crois avoir entendu quelque chose, dit Ron.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond, elle se transforma en Serpent et alla plus loin dans la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle fut en lieu sûr, elle se retransforma et prit un grand respire de soulagement. Elle envoya un regard meurtrier dans leur direction.

(Si vous voulez être débarrasser de moi, se sera lorsque vous saurez éliminer... profiter du temps qui vous restes... se sera bientôt la fin)

Hermione prit la direction de la sorti et alla assister au derniers cours de sa vie.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Comment aviez-vous trouver ?

En espérant que vous aviez aimé.

Donnez-moi des reviews


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour À tous !

**knaki : **hihihi MERCI ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes tant que cela ma fic ! Je te remercie pour le review

**666Naku : **ARGG... il va falloir que je creuse dans ma tête pour trouver une solution pour ramener Sindy si cela vous ferais plus plaisir loll Mais pas de promesse. Tu verras qu'es-ce qui va se passer, je ne dis rien loll merci pour ton opinion pour ma prochaine fic et merci pour le review

**hermy.67 : **loll Je ne sais pas trop, je vais le commencer en fin de semaine sans doute... Le titre risque d'être Aimes-moi ou Apprends-moi, je ne sais pas trop entre lequel choisir... Cela va être un romance-comédie et il va être classer T+ ou M pour au cas ou En tout cas, il arrivera bientôt. Merci pour le review

**prettymarie : **lol désolé . Mais celui-ci j'espère que tu aimeras la vitesse qu'il a prit loll Merci pour le review !

**Estelle01 : **EH bien voilà la suite et merci pour le review

**jessica : **lolll Eh oui... mais au moi il y a une fin MDR (se sauve des autres auteur de Hermione/Tom à toute vitesse) lol Non mais c'est vrai, c'est long, il y a des suite que j'attend depuis DES MOIS, mais bon lol ( vos fic son bonne tout de même alors... paix ) Ah bon ? mon idée de Hermione/Drago était bonne Alors lol je vais l'écrire ! Merci pour le review

**méo : **hihihihi (folle comme toute lol) Merci ! lol mouais... je vais m'amuser à les faire souffrir lol Ouah MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUT ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic est aimé de plusieurs personnes Merci pour le review

**dragomalefoy93 :**Loll, merci pour le review

**Lone Wolf : **loll Merci je vais y repenser pour faire revenir Sindy... je vais y réfléchir pendant que je vais écrire l'histoire, alors tu verras merci pour le review !

**Honey : **Ouin, c'est une mauvaise idée de te laisser mourir... alors j'espère que cette vitesse ta sauvé lol

**mélissa: **Merci ! Ouais je vais essayer de me bouger les doigts plus vite loll Merci pour le review

**sevy : **hihi merci Je suis contente ! Merci pour le review

**JuSt-m3 : **hihi, c'est génial de voir que le monde apprécie cette histoire Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**Miss Lexouille : **loll Et moi qui pensait que plus j'avançais plus mon histoire était du n'importe quoi loll, je suis contente de voir que cela te plaise ! Merci pour le review

(Pensée Hermione)... comme toujours lol Je ne vous apprend rien

**Disclaimer: **Ouais, ouais Tout ce qui est des personnages de Harry Potter Blablabla m'appartiennent blablabla loll Nah rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages que j'ai créée et l'originalité de l'histoire

Alors sur ce... Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir après son dernier cours avec un regard sans émotion, elle regarda de temps en temps des couples ou des amis qui se tenait dans des coins du corridor sans savoir que leur précieux Potter allait s'éteindre ce soir même. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune des Griffondors elle vit le trio profiter de leur fin de journée en fessant leur passe-temps préféré. Hermione remarqua que le ce passe-temps pour Harry et Ginny, c'était de se bécoter et de se caresser. Hermione sentit un frisson de dégoût à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle se dirigea en vitesse dans sa chambre déposa ses livres et repartit en bas pour aller se mettre à la recherche de Malefoy. Elle stoppa sec au milieu des marches lorsqu'elle entendit Harry dire de quoi à Ron et Ginny.

-Je ne comprend pas... J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de cicatrice depuis ce matin... Je ne ressent plus rien en se qui concerne Voldemort, dit Harry en flattant sa cicatrice qui commençait à se refermer.

-Ben oui Harry, elle est en train de se guérir complètement, dit Ginny en lui enlevant les cheveux sur son front.

-Tu...tu crois que c'est parce que Vo... Voldemort est mort au cours d'une expérience ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien... Venez on va aller en parler à Minerva... Dit Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

Lorsqu'il furent sortit, Hermione partit à son tour.

Quand elle trouva Malefoy, il était accompagner de Pansy et Blaise.

-Malefoy, j'ai besoin de toi encore, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas assister à la réunion toi aussi ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, bien sûr... mais... vous y allez tous ? Demanda Hermione en les pointant un a un du doigt.

-Bien sûr, nous sommes la digne lignée de nos parents, nous sommes fière de suivre leur pas, dit Pansy.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle aspire à ressembler à Sindy, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Personne ne seras jamais comme Sindy, dit Hermione avec un air sombre.

-D'accord Granger, allez, nous sommes attendu, dit-il en sentant sa marque brûler.

Ils sortirent de l'école pour pouvoir se faufiler à la hâte dans la forêt interdite. Après plusieurs longue minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière ou se trouvait déjà tout les autres mange-morts. Voldemort se trouvait au milieu du groupe de manges-morts dont Drago, Pansy et Blaise avait rejoints. Hermione resta à l'écart, pas certaine de savoir quoi faire, lorsque Voldemort lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

-N'ai-je pas à vous présenter la charmante Miss Granger ? Qui va causer la perte de ce cher Potter et de l'ordre du phœnix ce soir grâce à ses précieuses informations, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en flattant tendrement l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Dois-je aussi vous informer que cette demoiselle sera la future madame Riddle, si bien sûr celle-ci l'accepte, dit Voldemort en posant le regard sur elle.

Granger regardait Tom en cherchant dans ses yeux si se n'était pas une blague de sa part. Mais lorsque celui-ci se mit à genou, elle rougit de mille feu.

-Hermione Granger, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et la future souveraine du monde des sorciers ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

Celle-ci ne se préoccupa pas des chuchotements et des visages plus que choquée. Elle garda son regard sur l'homme qu'elle aimait avec des yeux brillant. Elle sourit et murmura un oui qui disait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Tom sourit et sorti une bague qui possédait une Émeraude. L'anneau en tant que telle était un serpent qui tenait la pierre grâce à ses crocs. Il lui mit à l'annuaire gauche, ce releva et embrassa Hermione. Un son de gorge se fit entendre sur le côté de droit du couple. Voldemort su tout de suite qui s'était et grogna de mécontentement.

-Seth... Tu as beau être l'un de mes amis les plus cher, mais tu es sur le bord de te faire couper la langue... grogna Voldemort.

-Seth ? Seth comme dans Seth Malefoy ? demanda Pansy avec des coeurs dans les yeux à la vue du jeune homme séduisant.

-Silence ! S'impatienta Tom. Très chers mange-morts, je voudrais vous présentez Seth Malefoy et Adrien Zabini, rajouta Riddle.

-N'étaient-ils pas sur leur lit de mort ? demanda Quelqu'un dans les rangs.

-Oui... Mais grâce à la création de ma futur femme, ils ont repris leur apparence tout comme moi, dit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

-Assez de blabla, je veux que nous nous occupions de nos ennemis, dit Hermione plus qu'impatiente.

-Avec joie, explique à nos autres le plan, dit Riddle.

Celle-ci s'avança, s'éclaircie la gorge et regarda autour d'elle.

-Il va falloir former deux groupes pour commencer, le premier groupe ira dans les cartiers de l'ordre du phœnix et emprisonnera tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, l'autre groupe ira à Poudlard pour se débarraser de Potter, et les Weasley.

-Comment on va faire pour rentrer dans l'école ? demanda arrogamment un mange-mort.

-Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, la sécurité est faible, dit une autre vois que Hermione reconnue comme celle de Severus Rogue.

-Grâce à toi Severus, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Miss Granger... ou plutôt Riddle, dit Severus en faisant la révérence.

Hermione fit un signe de tête approbateur et leur demanda de faire les groupes.

Elle se dirigea vers Tom, qui affichait un sourire fière.

-Amour de mon cœur et si je te disais que j'avais une surprise pour toi ? Dit Hermione

-Je te dirais de me le dire tout de suite, dit Tom.

-Tu vas pouvoir te venger finalement, dit-elle.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Grâce à la potion que je t'ai donner, cela ta libéré de tes liens avec Potter, donc..

-Je vais pouvoir le tuer, fini Riddle dans un souffle court.

-Exactement, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Excellent... dit Voldemort avec un sourire malsain.

-Donc, tu m'accompagne à l'école ? Demanda Hermione.

-Crois-tu que je vais dire non ? Questionna Riddle.

-Cela m'aurait étonné, répondit Hermione.

-Tu me laisse la jeune Weasley ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ginny Weasley ? Demanda Voldemort, choqué.

-Oui, Ginny Weasley... Quoi il y a un problème ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard perçant en repensant à l'aventure que la rousse à eu avec Tom en deuxième année.

-Non pas du tout... Dit Tom surpris par le comportement d'Hermione. Serais-ce de la jalousie ? Rajouta Riddle en regardant Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ginny as pourtant raconter que tu étais très doux et gentil avec elle. Et elle a eu le béguin pour toi, Grogna Hermione mécontente par la réaction de SON futur époux.

Tom fit un sourire séducteur, prit Hermione par la taille et lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Mon amour... Ne te fait pas de soucis. Si j'ai agis comme cela avec elle c'est pour qu'elle soit plus facile à manipuler... Rassura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était encore sceptique, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je vais te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux avec elle, si j'ai été si choquer c'est parce que je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais tant de haine envers elle. Rajouta-t-il.

Hermione changea de son humeur renfrogner en mode réjouit.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, dit-elle et elle l'embrassa.

-Mon seigneur ? Nous sommes prêt, dit Lucius.

-Parfait alors allons-y, dit-il. Hermione ? rajouta-t-il.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et dit l'endroit de l'ordre du phœnix.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Seulement Voldemort, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Seth et Adrien partirent pour Poudlard. Cela ne fut pas compliquer de rentrer dans l'école, lorsqu'ils furent près à ouvrir la porte, Hermione fit un sort d'invisibilité aux personnes du groupe et rentra dans l'école attirant l'attention. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent que c'était Granger, les personnes recommencèrent leur insultes habituelles. Voldemort vu l'atmosphère désagréable de se qu'Hermione à endurer et eu envie de tout les tuer d'un coup mais il savait que la mission était la mort du trio et il resta calme. Lorsqu'ils crurent qu'ils furent enfin seul, une fille sortie d'une classe et allait intercepter Hermione pour l'insulter mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire n'importe quoi Hermione lui aggripa la gorge, la plaqua au mur et lui lança le sort impardonnable de la mort. La jeune fille tomba au sol avec un regard surprit et vide.

-On ne peut plus se calmer Granger ? Demanda Drago arrogamment.

-Nah c'était juste pour mon bon plaisir, dit Hermione en s'étirant les bras qui laissa entre-voir le nombril et la peau couleur pêche au yeux de son amoureux.

-On arrive, dit Hermione sérieusement en apercevant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée.

Elle donna le mot de passe et prit tout son temps pour qu'elle soit sûr que tout les mange-mort furent entré. Il restait quelques personnes qui commencèrent à se rendrent dans leur dortoir pour dormir. Lorsqu'il restait plus que Ginny, Hermione alla l'arrêté en lui prenant le poignet doucement.

-Ginny... Je voudrais te parler seule à seule s'il te plait, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te parler à toi ? Demanda la rousse.

-S'il te plait, tu verras cela te plairas, dit Hermione avec un doux sourire.

-Je te laisse quelques secondes... Pff de toute façon si cela ne me plait pas je peux le dire à mon frère et Harry que tu as essayer de quoi contre moi et ils vont te le faire regretter... Tu es si innocente et douce... Ils ne peuvent pas pensée que tu n'as jamais voulut me faire de mal de toute ta vie, dit méchamment Ginny en lui flattant la joue.

-Mouin... Allez viens, dit-elle en la tirant par le bras et en l'amena dans une salle close qui sert à faire leur devoirs et leçon.

Avant de refermer la porte elle se retourna la tête et fit un sourire en coin à Tom, qui s'était remit comme les autres, visible de nouveau.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me supplier de te rendre la vie facile si tu me fais tout mes devoirs par soir ? Ou tu es lesbienne et que tu viens me faire tes avances ? Rigola Ginny.

-Serpensortia ! Serpensortia ! Serpensortia ! Serpensortia ! Dit Hermione et d'un coup quatre serpents entourèrent la jeune Weasley.

-Hermione ?...

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brunette.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Rien que te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer...

-Silencio, dit Hermione en encerclant le tour de la pièce.

-Granger tu exagères... Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal... Si Harry me trouve morte ou bien encore disparut il va t'accuser et Ron aussi ! S'emporta Ginny.

-Ginny, Ginny... Chère Ginny, peut importe si Harry et Ron te voit gisante sans vie, ils vont y passer ce soir aussi, dit calmement Hermione en tournant au tour de Ginny comme un prédateur après sa proie.

-Tu crois être capable de tuer Ron ? Ou encore même Harry ? AH ! Tu rêves !

-Tu sais que les rêvent peuvent se réaliser ? De toute façon, cela ne sera pas moi qui va tuer Potter... mais bien Voldemort, dit Hermione.

-Voldemort ? Il ne peut pas tuer Harry et tu le sais bien !

-Non... Tu vois... La cicatrice d'Harry est en train de se guérir, oui ? Et bien c'est à cause qu'il ne sont plus lié... Et qui est le plus fort des deux ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.

-Granger ! peu importe si Voldemort tue Harry ou pas, il va te tuer en retour ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Tu te trompes...

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir t'épouser ? Ou faire de toi sa reine ? Tu es folle ma fille, il ne ferait rien avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'une foutue sang de bourbe !

Hermione lui prit le menton très, très fort et lui montra la bague avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pour ta gouverne, on a déjà passer plusieurs nuit ensemble... et très intimement... De plus, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a choisi d'attaquer ce soir, c'est moi. Je leur est donner plusieurs informations... comme... où se trouvait l'ordre du phœnix. Et c'est à cause de moi si Mimi est morte, dit Hermione en riant à la vue blanchâtre du visage de la jeune Weasley.

-Tu...tu veux dire qu'il est ici ?

-Oh que si... dit Hermione en partant à rire.

Elle donna un coup de baguette et les Serpents s'approchèrent de la jeune fille lentement.

-Non... NON ! HARRY ! S'écria Ginny.

-Il ne t'entendra pas Ginny chérie, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Lorsque c'est jolie petite créature vont te mordre, tu vas être paralysée et je te donnerai quelque chose qui va te faire crier, rajouta-t-elle.

-HARRY ! RON ! HARRYYYY !

Les serpents lui mordirent les chevilles ainsi que les jambes et pas plis de trente secondes après elle fut coucher sur le sol. Hermione s'avança et lui força à boire un liquide rouge avec des filets verts qui ressemblaient à des algues.

Lorsque le contenu fut vide Ginny commença à avoir des goûtes de sueur perlés son front. Sans prévenir, la jeune Weasley se mit à crier au meurtre et plus en plus en petite secousse pour finalement lâcher un énorme crie. Pendant le dernier crie la peau de la jeune fille commença à se percer et à se déchirer comme s'il y avait de l'acide partout sur son corps. Une odeur de chairs brûlées commença à monter au nez de la brunette qui regardait le spectacle en riant aux éclats. Pendant se temps Harry descendit dans la salle commune accompagner par Ron pour aller voir qu'es-ce que Ginny faisait. Ils furent plus que surprit de voir des mange-morts et Voldemort debout au milieu de la salle.

-Ah Potter, cela fait longtemps, dit Voldemort en regardant Harry de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Tu as grandit, rajouta-t-il.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous n'avez pas le profil d'un serpent et comment êtes-vous rentré ici ? Dit Harry en envoyant un regard perçant à son ennemis juré.

-Harry... si tu savais, j'ai faite la rencontre de ma vie. Ta jeune ancienne amie, Hermione Granger, m'a fait ce cadeau et même plus en voulant rester à mes côtés toute ma vie à venir.

-Hermione ? non... Vous mentez ! Cria Harry.

-Si Potter, elle est présentement en train de faire joue-joue avec la jeune Ginny dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Ginny ? Demanda Ron.

-Hein ? ah oui... le fidèle ami de Harry... Ron Weasley... Drago !

-Oui maître ?

-Malefoy ? Demanda Harry en colère.

-Occupes-toi rouquin, dit Voldemort.

-Très bien, dit Drago en se rapprochant de Ron. Allons rejoindre ta sœurette, dit-il en traînant un Ron terrifié d'être en face du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il retourna en mode normal et très furieux lorsqu'il vit sa sœur décomposé sur le sol avec une Hermione triomphante qui souriait.

Sans prévenir, Ron prit sa baguette et fit projeter Drago sur le mur et enleva les baguettes des mains des deux traitent avec un accio.

Dans son moment de rage, Ron allait lancer l'Avada Kedavra à Drago, mais il fut interrompu par la brunette qui se jeta au bras du rouquin en essayant de lui enlever sa baguette. Mais en vain, il fut plus frustrer. Ron agrippa la gorge d'Hermione et la plaqua au mur en la menaçant de sa baguette.

-Sale pute ! Tu crois nous trahir, tuer ma sœur et t'en sortir facilement ? Hurla Ron.

Drago était sur le sol, incapable de bouger tellement il était étourdi, mais il vit quand même Granger venir à son secours et se faire agresser. Il ne prit pas la peine de crier vu qu'il savait qu'il y avait un sort de silence à cause qu'ils n'ont pas entendu la jeune Weasley crier. Hermione commença à suffoquer, elle essaya de se dégager des mains du rouquin mais elle n'y parvint pas. Avant qu'elle perde connaissance, Hermione empoigna une de ses baguettes chinoises qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Avec l'aide d'un hélant de son bras, elle la lui planta dans l'oreille de Ron. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol raide mort en se vident de son sang. Après d'avoir reprit son souffle, Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci, dans un moment de tendresse et de remerciement, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui dit environ mille merci.

Hermione aida Drago à se lever et ils sortirent de la salle d'étude. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Tom se battre avec Harry. Harry fut déconcentrer trente seconde en apercevant Hermione sortir de la salle non seulement avec Drago, mais avec du sang sur les mains.

-Avada Kedavra ! S'écria Voldemort.

-Avada Kedavra ! S'écria à la dernière seconde Harry et il s'écroula sur le sol.

Tom vit tout au ralenti : la lumière verte s'approcher de lui, une tête brune le pousser de la trajectoire du sort de la mort et une Hermione gisante sur le sol.

-Non...non... HERMIONE !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¬¤¬¤¬¤

MWAHAHAHAHA !

Voilà ! lol

Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas la fin lol, un autre chapitre feras son apparition au courant de la semaine Donc, pas de lançage de maïs soufflé et ni de tomates ou de roches lol

Merci de prendre le temps de lire et de me donner des reviews

Ah oui et désolé pour toute mes faute d'orthographe ( je suis nulle en français TT)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ou bonsoir à Tous !

**hermy.67 :** lol je suis méchante ? merci pour le compliment Mais si j'ai le droit de faire cela, je viens juste de le faire lol Merci pour le review et ne t'en fait pas tu risques d'aimer la fin

**666Naku :** loll nah c'est aucune de ses réponses la fin loll Mais cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir ramener Sindy Merci pour le review !

**mélissa :** lolll je le sais MWAHAHAHAHAHA... Ahah... ¬¬ ok lol Merci pour le review

**Ishimaru Chiaki : **hihi merci C'est très gentil eh voila la suite et merci pour le review

**snowhite :** lol non ce n'est pas cela non plus loll Mais ne t'en fait pas Merci pour le review !

**Sword-inu :** Dis moi es-tu fan de inu yasha ? En tout cas, je sais que je suis cruel loll Et une chance pour moi en ce qui est des tomates loll merci pour le review !

**sevy :** loll Ahh tu verras Merci pour le review !

**Corbeau angelique :** euh... non, les bananes non plus loll Ahh vous allez voir loll Voyons, j'ai bien dit que l'histoire se terminerai bien oui ou non ? Bon ! Alors relaxer lolll Merci pour le review !

**prettymarie :** loll merci pour le review

**méo :** Bien sûr que Ginny a eu ce qu'elle méritait merci pour le review !

**Gaelle :** lol je sais, je sais... je suis méchante lol Pour ta proposition je ne sais pas trop, car là c'est le dernier chapitre et tous les autres sont déjà posté alors cela ne sert à rien, mais merci tout de même très gentil Merci pour le review !

**dragomalefoy93 :** loll, tu vas voir pour ce qui est d'Hermione Ne t'en fait pas la fin est heureuse Merci pour le review !

**Miss Lexouille :**Mon Dieu ? Tu peux m'appeler Karine MDR Ouais j'aime être cruelle aussi lol J'ai été entraînée loll Merci pour le review

**Lone Wolf :** Parfait ! C'est cela qui compte, faire confiance à l'auteur Merci beaucoup pour le review

**JuSt-m3 :** ..hum.. tu verras lol Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours, sauf quelques personnages et l'originaliter de la fic

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Dans un moment de rage, Voldemort fracassa tout les objets. Que se soit avec un sort avec sa baguette ou de ses mains, il brisa tout sur son passage. Une fille qui avait descendu de sa chambre pour voir qui faisait ce bruit fut coupez sec de sa descente par une main qui lui entoura le cou. La jeune fille ne sentait plus l'air traverser dans ses poumons et elle commença à paniquer. Adrien qui était à côté du corps d'Hermione poussa quelque cheveux qui était tombé sur son visage. Il s'attendait à des yeux vide remplies de terreur, mais il ne vit que des yeux fermé. Doucement il mit sa main au dessus de la bouche entre-ouverte de la jeune fille et fut plus que stupéfait de sentir un petit souffle s'échappé des lèvres de la brunette. Il donna un coup de coude à Seth, qui fit la même chose que Adrien.

-Mon Seigneur ! s'écria Malefoy.

Voldemort se retourna avec des yeux rouges de colère.

-Regardez... Elle respire, dit Seth en montrant la poitrine de la fille, qui se soulevait un peu à chaque respire.

Tom fit le sort de la mort sur la jeune fille et se mit à courir vers Hermione. Il se mit à genou et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Allons voir Severus, c'est le seul qui aurait pu faire carrière dans la médecine sorcière avec ses capacités de maître des potions, dit Voldemort.

Ils transplanèrent le plus près qu'il on pu de l'endroit ou ce trouvait l'ordre. Ils rentrèrent et ne fut pas surprit de voir ce qui reste de l'ordre prisonnier du mur. Seulement la poitrine, les mains et la tête pouvait paraître sur le mur. Le restes du corps était englouti dans le mur, qui ressemblait à une masse sombre comme du pétrole.

-Severus ! Cria Riddle.

-Oui maître ?

-Examine Hermione, elle a été victime du sort de la mort et pourtant elle respire encore, dit-il.

-Impossible...

-Severus ! s'impatienta le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Oui, tout de suite, dit-il.

Il la prit et l'amena dans son ancien atelier. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort regarda un par un les membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Son regard s'arrêta sur Remus Lupin et il se mit à ricaner.

-Quoi, vous allez me tuer ? demanda Remus avec un regard perçant.

-Il serait dommage de priver Hermione de se plaisir, dit Tom en s'installant sur un des divans du salon.

-Harry ne vous le pardonnerait pas ! S'écria Tonk.

-Ah bon ? Et si je te disais que votre sauveur avait rendu l'âme ?

-On te dirait d'aller te faire foutre, c'est impossible ! S'écria Molly.

-Eh bien il est belle et bien mort, ainsi que vous deux plus jeunes enfant, madame Weasley, dit Riddle avec un sourire en coin.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Hé si, dit Voldemort et il parti à rire en voyant la peine que cela procura à l'ordre.

Une personne transplana dans la pièce et étouffa un cri de surprise.

-Qu'es-ce que ?

-Ha ! Minerva ! que nous vos cette honneur ? Dit Tom avec un grand sourire.

-Voldemort !

-Surprise ! Dit celui-ci sarcastiquement.

Il jeta un sort qui poussa Minerva dans le mur et en dix secondes elle fut, elle aussi, partie du mur.

-Mon seigneur, dit Severus du haut des marches.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Oui, en effet. Quelque chose de très intéressant, dit-il.

Voldemort se releva du divan et alla rejoindre Severus, qui l'amena à Hermione.

Il fut surprit de voir Hermione nue sur un lit.

-Qu'es-ce que cela signifie ? S'écria Voldemort en pointant du doigt le corps nu de sa futur femme.

-Ne vous fâcher pas maître, il a fallut que je la déshabille pour que je vérifie quelque chose. Elle n'a dû jamais s'en rendre compte, mais elle a une marque entre sa cuisse et son vagin, dit Severus rouge de honte.

-... Un marque ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Oui, une marque... cela ressemble presque à un tatou... mais en tâche de naissance, expliqua Severus. Venez voir, rajouta-t-il.

Voldemort s'approcha et vit une marque qui ressemblait à une demi lune sur sa cuisse.

-Eh qu'es-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Tom.

-C'est là que je ne comprend pas... cette marque... une seul personne en a eu une...

-ET ? S'impatienta Riddle.

-Et c'est Merlin, lui-même en personne... dit Severus.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, Merlin est le tout premier sorcier et le plus puissant... donc il est notre dieu d'une certaine façon. Il a exister et il été très puissant. Impossible de le tuer avec la magie. Il peut en souffrir, mais pas en mourir. Il était très intelligent aussi. Donc, je viens à la conclusion que miss Granger est peut-être...

-Sa descendante... fini de dire Voldemort.

-Oui... c'est cela, avoua Severus.

-Es-ce possible ? Demanda Tom.

-Eh bien, il y aurait beaucoup de chance que cela soit possible. Merlin à eu deux enfants, un était moldu et l'autre sorcier. Miss Granger est une fille extrêmement intelligente. Elle vient d'échapper au sort de la mort et elle a cette marque. Donc, elle est sans doute de la ligner Moldu de Merlin, expliqua Severus.

-Donc... elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Tom.

-Oui et elle va se sentir mieux que jamais, dit Severus.

-Alors, pourquoi est-elle dans le coma ?

-Elle n'est pas dans le coma, elle dort, dit Severus amusé.

-Severus... ne joue pas avec moi, grogna Riddle.

-Jamais maître, dit Severus en effaçant le sourire de son visage.

Voldemort s'approcha du lit et enleva une couette qui recouvrait la moitié du visage d'Hermione. Sur le geste, Hermione bougea un peu et se réveilla. Elle s'étira de tout se long telle un chat tout en ignorant sa nuditée. L'action qu'elle fit, embarrassa Severus qui était à côté de Voldemort. Hermione apporta son regard vers son futur époux. Elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras.

-Tu es vivant ! Dit-elle en fermant les yeux en prenant une grande bouffer de son odeur.

-Hermione... marmonna Tom dans un moment d'euphorie.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et remarqua un Severus rouge de honte. Elle regarda où aurait été habituellement ses vêtements pour ne voir que sa poitrine nue.

-Kya ! Sortez ! Hurla-t-elle à Severus en pointant, de son doigt, la porte.

Elle se couvrit le plus possible dans la robe de Tom. Lorsque Rogue fut parti, Hermione dirigea un regard perçant vers un Tom très mal à l'aise.

-Qu'es-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda calmement Hermione.

-Eh bien tu vois, Severus a dû te déshabiller pour vérifier une théorie qui c'est avéré positif, raconta-t-il.

-Quelle théorie ? Demanda Hermione.

-Que tu fasse partie de la descendance de Merlin, expliqua Tom.

-Tom... c'est impossible, dit-elle.

-Oui c'est possible, dit-il.

Il apporta sa main entre ses cuisses et mit son doigt sur la marque.

-Ici... Tu as la marque de Merlin, murmura Tom.

Hermione rougis par l'action de Tom. Elle emmena ses doigts où que les doigts de Voldemort était. Elle prit sa baguette et la transfigura en miroir. Elle le plaça en fonction de voir ou sa main était placé. Tom enleva sa main et elle pu voir la marque en demi lune.

-Tu veux dire que... je suis...

-La descendante de Merlin, finit de dire Tom.

-Non, c'est impossible... Tom, je suis de descendance moldus, je ne peux pas être de la lignée de Merlin ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Hurla Hermione.

-Si, tu es la descendante du côté moldu... Hermione accepte le, dit Voldemort. Je suis bien le descendant de Salazar, l'ai-je demander ? Non je l'ai accepter et fais-en du pareille ! S'emporta-t-il par le comportement d'Hermione.

Il ne s'attendait pas qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Je... je suis désolé... ne pleur pas Mione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier après, rajouta-t-il.

-Non... non, ce n'est pas pour cela. C'est juste que de savoir que tu es la descendante de Merlin comme cela, comme si ce n'était rien, Merlin aide moi, dit Hermione.

Après une pause de quelques secondes, Hermione se mit à rire. Tom fit un sourire et flatta la joue mouiller d'Hermione.

-C'est totalement fou, dit Hermione.

-Oui, mais au moins tu es là, vivante... dit Tom en l'embrassant.

Hermione répondit au baisé. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent Hermione fit un sourire en coin.

-La situation ne fait qu'améliorer notre avantage, dit Hermione. Allons rejoindre l'ordre, rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Euh... Hermione ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas te mettre quelques morceaux de vêtements sur le corps avant de descendre ? Demanda Tom avec un sourire arrogant.

-Bonne idée, dit Hermione en regardant son corps.

Elle allait remettre sa robe, lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle fit une face de dégoût et changea son uniforme en robe noir d'un tissus fluide et léger. La robe serrait à la taille pour ensuite flotter au bas des hanches. Elle se regarda dans le miroir toute satisfaite de sa nouvelle robe.

-Allez viens sexy, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione garda sa baguette dans sa main et elle sorti de la chambre pour se rendre en bas des marches.

-Bonjour, magnifique soirée n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en remarquant les regards choqués de l'ordre.

-Tu as vraiment osé ! S'exclama Minerva.

-Je le savais dès le début que tu n'étais pas du tout fiable ! Hurla Molly.

-Si vous le dites, ricana Hermione.

-Tu n'es qu'une pétasse ! S'écria Remus.

-La ferme ! Que penses-tu que tu es toi ! Hein ? Un monstre ! Un espèce d'hybride répugnant ! Tu as tué Sindy ! Tu as tué ma meilleur amie ! Hurla Hermione rouge de colère.

-Et cela ma fait énormément plaisir, dit Remus en souriant.

Hermione s'approcha vers l'une des tables du salon et elle transfigura cinq objets en épée fait d'argent pure. Elle en prit deux et s'avança vers Remus. Dans un hélant de rage elle le transperça dans chaque épaule en prenant soin de laisser les épées où il était pour pouvoir aller chercher les deux autres. Elle se rapprocha d'un Remus agonisant et le transperça avec les deux autres épées dans le ventre. Elle alla chercher la dernière épée. Elle se rapprocha lentement en le laissant souffrir le plus possible.

-Non arrête Hermione ! S'il te plait... pitié... supplia Tonk.

Hermione qui allait planter l'autre épée, arrêta soudainement. Tonk laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en pensant qu'Hermione avait changée d'avis. Sans crier garde, Hermione planta son épée dans la tête de Remus.

-NONNNNN ! hurla Tonk.

Épuiser d'entendre Tonk chialer, Hermione fit le sort de la mort à Tonk.

Hermione se retourna vers tout les mange-morts et ne vit que des faces surprise sauf celle de Voldemort.

-Hermione... vas-tu nous en laisser un peu ? Demanda Tom avec un sourire.

Hermione se retourna pour voir qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de personnes.

-Ah... oui désolé, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tom, je vous laisse, je dois aller dans la bibliothèque de l'ordre du phœnix, chercher quelque chose en particulier... rajouta-elle.

-Je comprends, je vais venir te chercher lorsque nous aurons fini, dit Voldemort.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et parti dans la bibliothèque, elle était sûr qu'elle trouverait de l'information. En effet, Avant la mort de Dumbledore, celui-ci avait mit des ouvrages et des livres très rares pour pouvoir aider l'ordre lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin. Hermione fouilla dans les livres à une vitesse incroyable. Elle chercha dans tout les livres. Il lui en restait que deux et Hermione commençait à désespéré totalement.

-S'il vous plait... j'ai été dévouer envers-vous, vous êtes ma source de connaissance... aidez-moi... Dit-elle en fouillant dans le dernier livre en pleure.

-Parler à des livres est plutôt mauvais signe... dit une voix derrière elle.

-Tom... ce n'est pas le tem... Hermione arrêta sec sa phrase en apercevant que ce n'était pas Tom mais un vieille homme à la longue barbe et au regard sévère et à la fois doux.

Il avait les yeux vert mélanger avec du bleu qui leur donnaient un aspect profond et brumeux. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu marine avec deux languettes argent qui pendait par dessus ses épaules. La robe avait des forme de lunes, d'étoiles et de soleils argentés. Il avait de long cheveux dépassant largement ceux de Dumbledore. Ses cheveux était lisse comme tout et donnait l'impression d'être argent. Au lieu d'une baguette à la main il avait un sceptre en bois avec des motifs en rune. Au bout du long bâton, il y avait une énorme boule transparente qui servait sans aucun doute comme une boule de cristal que les élèves utilisait dans le cour de divination. La seule différence était que celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite. Hermione resta sur place à regarder l'étrange personnage sans rien dire.

Le vieillard allait prendre le livre qu'Hermione tenait fermement, mais celle-ci se recula comme si elle craignait qu'il allait la brûler.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Hermione...

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione.

-Je crois que tu le saura en regardant ceci... dit-il en lui montrant une marque en forme d'étoile sur sa nuque.

-...Merlin... demanda Hermione pas certaine de sa réponse.

-Exactement chère descendante, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu permet que je m'assoies ? Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la chaise.

Hermione dit oui et il s'assit gracieusement.

-Je dois dire que cette homme... Severus... est surprenant de connaître l'histoire de la ligné de ma personne. Aucun individu n'a su en ce qui était de leur descendance.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis la première ?

-Oui, les autres, car oui, il y a eu d'autre avant toi... Il y en a deux à chaque génération. Aucun d'eux ne s'en son aperçut. Plutôt dommage...

-Donc, il y en a un deuxième quelque part ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non... le deuxième à été tuer lors d'une explosion de potion... Plutôt regrettable... Maintenant que l'un de mes descendants est conscient du potentiel qui peut utiliser, je me suis permit d'aller lui parler. Je ne suis pas du tout stupéfait d'y avoir trouver le chaos...

-Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione.

-Tu es née du côté de la lune. La lune surplombe les ténèbres, tandis que le deuxième, le soleil, surplombe la lumière. Tu as été destiné à faire régner le mal... Mais je suis plus que surpris de voir que tu fait ceci pour le bonheur de celui que tu aimes et de tes nouveaux amis qui t'entour. Tu te sens dans ton élément et cela te fait évoluer. Je suis fière de toi.

-Fière de moi ? Fière de moi, alors que je tue ?

-Tu restes toujours de ma famille et tu tue ceux qui t'on fait souffrir seulement. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ensuite tu vas sortir d'ici pour toute aller détruire, dit-il avec un sourire.

-En effet... Ce n'est pas au programme.

-Je t'aime déjà beaucoup... Que cherchais-tu dans ses livres ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Hermione rougit et lui dit qu'elle cherchait une potion ou des indices pour fabriquer une potion pour redonner la vie à un être humain.

-Je vois... En tant que disons... parent. Je vais te faire un petit cadeau. Tiens prends ceci.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en prenant une pierre transparente rouge dans ses mains.

-Un objet excessivement rare. Une pierre de phœnix. Tu n'as qu'à tenir la pierre fermement dans ta main et dire le nom de la personne que tu veux voir revivre et elle ou il reviendrait en parfait état à l'âge que tu demandes, dit Merlin avec un grand sourire en voyant le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Plaisir, mais mon temps est écouler je dois m'en aller... Fais attention à toi Hermione, dit-il. Il fit la révérence et il disparut dans un nuage de vapeur.

Hermione regarda tout alentour d'elle pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'autre surprise, mais cette fois désavantageuse. Elle se releva et alla rejoindre les mange-morts qui venaient d'achever le dernier membre de l'ordre du phœnix.

-Tom ! Tom ! regarde ça, dit Hermione.

-Hum ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tom.

-C'est une pierre de phœnix. Elle redonne vie à la personne que tu veux, expliqua Hermione.

-Cela existe un truc pareil ? Demanda Seth en regardant la pierre de plus près.

-Qui te la donner ? Demanda Voldemort sur ses gardes.

-Merlin en personne, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Tu plaisantes là ? Demanda Lucius.

-Pas du tout, il a dit qu'il voulait rencontrer la première descendante découverte, dit-elle en essayant de résumer en d'autre mot.

-Je te crois, dit Severus sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, Mione, dit Adrien avec un sourire.

-On la crois tous, répliqua Voldemort en envoyant des regards menaçant aux septiques.

-Merci mon cœur, dit Hermione. Hermione releva la tête telle un chien en alerte, vers la cheminée.

-Hermione ? Demanda Tom.

-Quelqu'un arrive, dit-elle.

Sur cette phrase, le ministre accompagner de ses plus fidèle conseiller entrèrent dans la pièce et remarquèrent les morts ainsi que les mange-morts.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu...

Le ministre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il venait de recevoir l'Avada Kedavra. Ce fut de même pour les autres.

-Une chose de faite, maintenant le gouvernement est entres nos mains, dit Voldemort, satisfait.

-Comment as-tu su que du monde arrivait ? Demanda Drago.

-...Je ne sais pas trop... Une intuition, répondit Hermione.

-Cela doit faire parti de tes capacités, expliqua Severus.

-Quoi ? Qu'elles capacités ? Demanda Seth.

Severus raconta tout l'histoire et ensuite ils repartirent tous dans leur demeure en annonçant à leur femmes qu'il avait passer une excellente journée au travail. Hermione, Seth, Adrien et Voldemort restèrent au manoir, qui leur servirent de repère secret. Hermione fit comme Merlin lui avait expliquer, elle serra la pierre et dit le nom de son amie et l'âge qu'elle doit avoir. À la dernière demande, une lumière rouge avec de la poussière brillant apparut. Dans une lignée comme tombée du ciel, des plumes blanche à peine visible tomba sur le sol et finit par faire une petite montagne. Les plumes se colorèrent en rouge comme si quelqu'un aurait échapper de l'encre ou du colorant. La lumière disparut ainsi que la poussière. Il ne resta que les plumes qui restèrent immobiles pendant un certain temps. Tout d'un coup la montagne se mit à monter et descendre un peu comme une respiration. Un bras et une main s'élevèrent en dehors du tas de plumes. Ensuite se fut l'autre bras, les jambes et pour finir la tête. Lorsque Sindy fut totalement consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se releva au complet. Quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas le produit de son imagination, elle se mit à courir pour sauter dans les bras de Granger.

-Bienvenue chez toi, dit Hermione en s'écartant doucement.

Sindy prit une grande bouffer d'aire et elle soupira.

-Que ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau vivante, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'imagine, dit Tom.

-Donc, sa y est ? On a gagné ? Demanda Sindy.

-Oh que si, dit Seth avec un sourire en coin.

-Parfait... HERMIONE ! TON DOIGT ! C'EST UNE BAGUE !

-Oh, qu'elle sens de l'observation, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Avec Tom ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Non avec Potter... Bien sûr avec Tom, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Toujours la même à ce que je vois, dit Sindy.

-Oui, et toi aussi, dit-elle.

-Eh oui... Pourquoi on sort pas d'ici ? Je voudrais bien boire quelque chose et rattraper le temps, dit-elle en regardant le petit groupe.

-Brillante idée, dit Adrien.

-Adrien ! Tu es la toi aussi ?

-Non, dit-il en tournant ses yeux en signe de désespoir.

-Cela fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est réciproque, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon on n'y va ? Demanda Seth plus qu'ennuyé par leur débats amoureux secrets.

-Oui tout de suite, dit Sindy en se mettant entre Hermione et Adrien.

-AH... que de chose à te racontez, soupira Hermione.

-J'ai toute la vie pour cela, dit Sindy en s'étirant comme démonstration de la liberté qu'elle respirait.

Ils sortirent tous et allèrent passer leur première soirée entre amis et combattants victorieux.

Après leur soirée Hermione et Tom rentrèrent dans un le manoir secret.

-Tom... si on reprenait là où on a dû laisser lors de nos retrouvailles ? Demanda Hermione en promenant ses doigts sur le long te son torse.

-Excellente idée, dit-il en l'emmenant dans la chambre la plus proche qu'ils aient pu trouver.

... 5 ans et 5 mois plus tard...

Par une chaude journée d'été, une femme se tenait sur une terrasse à regarder son époux qui offrait un énorme cadeau à son jeune garçon de quatre ans. Le petit garçon au yeux brun et cheveux noirs développa le cadeau avec de la difficulté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte un petit anaconda vert en sorti et regarda le jeune garçon. Le père parla au Serpent et lui dit qu'il était le petit fils du descendant de Serpentard. Tom conseilla au Serpent de prendre grand soin de son garçon et de ne jamais tenter le mordre ou l'étouffer. Comprenant totalement, le serpent fit signe que oui et regarda le jeune garçon qui tentait de le toucher avec l'aide de sa mère. Lorsque la main du petit garçon se posa sur la tête du serpent, il y prit goût d'un seul coût et passa sa journée à jouer avec et à le flatter. L'anaconda était autant charmer par le gamin et fut tout en son possible pour pas que le jeune se blesse.

Après de bonnes heures à surveiller leur fils avec le serpent, le mari se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire.

-Je crois qu'il va hériter de moi, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-À le voir, je le crois aussi, dit Hermione avec un tendre sourire.

-... Il commence à ce faire tard, il faudrait que Damien aille dormir, dit Hermione en apercevant le soleil disparaître.

-Tu as raison, si nous voulons aller créer le petit frère de Damien, dit Tom avec un regard suggestif.

-Bien dit mon amour, déclara Hermione.

-Damien, vient voir maman, il est temps d'aller au lit ! Dit Hermione.

En entendant sa mère l'appeler, Damien Riddle se dirigea le plus vite qu'il a pu dans ses bras. Hermione et Tom alla border leur enfant et laissa le serpent s'installer avant d'aller dans leurs chambre.

Après un long moment affectueux entre Tom et Hermione, ils allèrent tout les deux prendre une douche pour ensuite se mettre en pyjama. Ils éteignirent les lumières et se couchèrent finalement. À peine deux minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer une jeune Riddle avec son toutou et son serpent. Il se dirigea vers sa mère et lui tendit les bras. Ne pouvant y résister, elle le monta dans son lit et le laissa se placer entre Tom et elle. Le serpent monta aussi dans le lit pour s'installer aux pieds de son nouveau maître. Tom Regarda sa femme avec son fils et fit un très grand sourire.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a chéri ? Demanda Hermione.

-Rien... rien. Jusque je n'ai jamais été si heureux de ma vie... dit-il.

-Je te comprend, dit Hermione avec un tendre sourire, ravie du bonheur de son mari.

Ils endormirent pour pouvoir laisser place à la nouvelle journée de bonheur qui les attendait dès le levé du soleil.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà on peut dire FIN

Comment avez-vous trouvé ?

J'espère que cela vous à plu

VOYONS...MOI ? FAIRE MOURIR HERMIONE ? OH SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? loll

Vous saviez bien que je n'aurais pas oser vous faire cela

Merci de votre patience et du temps que vous avez consacré à ma fic !

Laissez-moi des reviews et je vous répondrais dès que possible (bip, lol sa ressemblait à un message téléphonique lol)

MERCI ENCORE ! Vous êtes super (snif, snif TT)


	19. réponse reviews

Ben non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais les réponses de vos reviews

sevy : Cela me plait de voir que tu as aimé cette fic jusqu'à la fin !

666Naku : Bien sûr voyons, je n'aurais tout de même pas oser tuer Hermione C'est mon personnage préféré Je suis contente que tu as aimé ma fic

Prunelle2005 : MERCI Oui moi aussi cela me plait les fic Hermione/Tom ou même Hermione/Voldemort. Et surtout celle où qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'à le fin.

jéssica : Ouais mais là loll, j'ai seulement dit que je me suis inspirer de la Black Mamba pour créer cette histoire lol Cela n'aurait pas juste tourner autour de la forme reptilienne d'Hermione lol En tout cas merci pour le review

dragomalefoy93 : hihi, merci pour tout Mais non je n'aurais pas laisser Hermione morte Merci pour le review !

prettymarie : lol, je suis en train de penser à une idée pour la suite, et si possible je vais écrire celle de Hermione/Drago, tout en essayant de créer une autre fic de Hermione/Tom Pas de promesse, mais je vais essayer. Merci pour le review !

Lone Wolf : Merci pour tout (« remarque perso, à en juger par ton pseudo j'en déduis que tu apprécies serpentard et ses condisciples » ) NOnnnnnnn (l'air innocente lol) Bien sûr que oui lol Je l'ai aime trop Ce fut un plaisir de ramener Sindy à la vie. J'ai essayé ton site et par le plus drôle des hasards j'ai été mise à Serpentard loll J'ai été plus que contente ! Merci pour le review

méo : Merci, merci, merci Eh oui toute bonne chose à une fin... Je vais essayer pour une nouvelle fic avec Hermione/Tom, mais c'est pas une promesse, donc pendant ce temps, ne te brise pas trop les doigts à force de les croiser fort lol. Merci pour ton review

knaki : Cela m'a fait plaisir aussi Merci pour le review !

hermy.67 : Aww MERCI hihi, moi aussi je t'adore lol Okido, je compte sur toi pour la fic de Hermione/Drago Je vais essayer d'y mettre plein gaz lol Merci pour le review !

Merci à tous pour le temps que vous avez consacré pour ma fic ! Et Merci pour tous vos reviews encourageant Je vous adores !


	20. réponse reviews2

morgane : lol et bien merci beaucoup pour tout Merci pour le review !

Léa ou Lélou : lol Merci. BAH ! y'a tout de même quelques fautes lol... Comme j'ai dit, ce n'est pas sûr mais sans doute que oui j'en écrirait une autre. lol ah bon ? Je sais je suis une vrai sadique... pauvre Remus et Tonk lol Merci infiniment pour tes reviews

Cassandra57 : Ah ha... ok... je ne préfère pas imaginer lol. Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aurai pas tuer ! lol c'est mon personnage préféré... et bien que j'aime les livres (et les films, cela va de soit) de Harry Potter, je suis déçue qu'il n'y ait pas de grand moment à propos d'Hermione. Et je trouve que beaucoup de chose tourne autour de Ginny... je trouve qu'elle a tout pour elle. Comme, elle est populaire, ils disent qu'elle est très belle, elle est aimé pour les sorts qu'elle jete (surtout celui avec les ailes de chauve-souris) Remarque, même les Fanarts les plus beaux tourne autour d'elle (et surtout ceux avec Tom Riddle TT ) Et Hermione, elle, et bien elle a son intelligence... Je trouve cela chien, donc il est normal que je préfère Granger lol. En tout cas, chacun ses goûts ! Pour une suite qui traîne quelque part, et bien je vais s'en doute faire **UN** chapitre spéciale de qu'es-ce qui se passe quelques années plus tard Merci pour ton review !

Nienna : Mais merci beaucoup Mais tu as tout à fait raison ! J'ai complètement oublier ce détail... hihihi... oups... Alors, je vais faire un petit chapitre spéciale, de ce qui se passe quelques années plus tard et je prendrais soin de mettre la situation en évidence. Alors, merci pour ton review !


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà le chapitre spéciale

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le déroulement de cette histoire et le personnage Damien .

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Tom)¤

¬(Pensée Damien)¬

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione lisait le journal des sorciers en buvant une tasse de café, lorsque Damien entra dans la salle à manger avec un livre dans sa main et son serpent à ses pieds. Il s'avança vers la table où était assise Hermione et prit une pomme qui était dans un panier de fruits. Il donna un baisé sur la joue de sa mère et s'installa sans retenu sur une des chaises et se mit à lire son livre. Hermione leva son regard vers son fils de 11 ans avec un grand sourire. Damien était le portrait craché Tom étant jeune. La seule différence était que ses yeux était brun.

-As-tu hâte de commencer l'école ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Boff, c'est une école comme les autres, dit-il en croquant dans sa pomme.

Voldemort rentra dans la salle avec une pile de dossier. Il donna un baisé à sa femme et fit un signe de tête à son fils qui restait la tête dans son livre sans répondre. Depuis quelques jours Damien se distançait de plus en plus de son père. Il évita tout regard avec son père, ce qui enragea Tom.

-Je dois allez au travail, il y a un nouveau moldu qui à faillit découvrir notre monde. De plus, il y a encore des résistants qui nous fait face. Je reviendrais tard, dit-il.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui avec un regard remplit d'amour et lui dit de faire attention.

-J'espère que tu es prêt pour demain ? Demanda Tom à son fils.

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

Voldemort à dû se retenir pour ne pas voir noir. Il dit au revoir à sa femme et son fils et transplana.

Hermione se retourna vers son fils.

-Pourquoi lui parles-tu comme cela ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard peiné.

-Pourquoi ? Par-ce qu'il ne fait rien que passer ses journées à son travail ! Il prend même pas soin de nous ! Il ne m'a même pas aidé pour les achats scolaires. Comment fais-tu pour le toléré ? Qu'es-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il ne va pas rejoindre sa maîtresse le soir ? Et cela paraît énormément qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il est bon à rien ! S'emporta Damien.

Dans son moment de colère, plusieurs objets en vitre se brisèrent.

Hermione soupira et se leva pour aller réparer les objets. Elle se retourna vers son fils, qui regardait la table avec un regard froid. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui flatta la tête avec un sourire.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, dit-elle.

-Comment peux-tu me dire un truc pareille, dit Damien.

Hermione alla se rassoire à sa place et plaça ses mains sur sa tasse de café encore chaude.

-Écoute... J'aime ton père passionnément, j'ai confiance en lui. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose qu'on espère que tu n'auras jamais à vivre. Ton père, dans sa jeunesse, n'avait jamais connu son père, pour la simple raison qu'il avait abandonné sa femme enceinte lorsqu'il su qu'elle était sorcière.

-Donc mon père n'es pas de sang pur ? Demanda Damien avec des yeux ronds.

-Et où est le problème ? Tu as bien une mère de descendance moldu, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que je l'ignorais, dit-il.

Hermione sourit et continua son histoire.

-Tom n'a pu connaître sa mère non plus très longtemps. Elle lui a expliquer son histoire avant de mourir en rajoutant qu'elle l'aimerait toujours même s'il les avaient abandonné. Tom a dut aller vivre dans un orphelinat. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour et la haine le déchirait de partout. Lorsqu'il a su qu'il était un sorcier, il était l'un des plus intelligent. Ensuite il a su qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il prit le projet de débarrasser le monde des sorciers des personnes impures et de séparer le monde des sorciers des personnes qui avait du sang de moldu dans les veines.

-Mais... toi tu as du sang de moldu, alors pourquoi il ne t'a pas châtier de ce monde ?

-Parce que je fus la seul qui réussit à atteindre son cœur, expliqua-t-elle.

-...

-J'étais avant une combattante du côté de la "lumière". Mais la trahissons de mes amis face à mon animagus, ma montrer la vrai valeur de la lumière. J'ai donc tourner ma personne dans les ténèbres. Grâce à un miroir, j'ai rencontré ton père dans sa jeunesse, car oui, je venais du futur.

-Mais père à presque la même âge que toi, dit Damien.

-Oui, mais grâce à une de mes potions inventés, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah la potion de rajeunissement ?

-Exactement, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Ton père et moi n'avons pas tout de suite été ami, mais cela ne fut pas très long pour la confiance, rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione expliqua toute l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu avec l'attention de son fils.

-Et c'est pourquoi qu'aujourd'hui il part à tout les jours travailler. Étant le président du monde des sorciers, il ne veut absolument pas que le contrôle lui échappe pour notre propre sécurité et pour son idéal d'un monde sorcier parfait, expliqua Hermione.

-Mais alors pourquoi ne me parle-t-il jamais ! Cria Damien en frappant sa main sur la table.

-Parce qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Il fait de son mieux tu sais... Et tu ne lui en donne pas tellement la chance.

-J'ai du mal à le croire...

-Damien... Ton père t'aime énormément, il me réveille souvent la nuit pour que je lui parle de toi, parce qu'il n'a justement pas de temps à nous consacrer. Je l'ai même surprit en train de pleuré au beau milieu de la nuit... mais ça ne le dit pas à personne, dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

-ah bon ? Demanda Damien avec un air égaré.

Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir agi ainsi avec son père depuis tant d'année. Hermione regarda son fils et su exactement ce qu'il pensait.

-Ton père ne t'en voudrait jamais, il serait même heureux que tu lui fasses des sourires de temps en temps, dit Hermione.

-Oui...

-Bon maintenant... et si nous préparons quelque chose pour le dîner à ton père ? Tu pourras ainsi aller lui porter ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, bonne idée, dit Damien avec un sourire.

-Ahh... mon fils va faire tombé des cœurs, dit-elle.

Damien sentit ses joues s'enflammer à ces mots. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à préparer le dîner pour Voldemort.

¬¬¬¬

-Non ! Non ! Non ! ET NON ! Hurla Voldemort en frappant son poing sur la table **( Note auteur: loll à qui il fait penser ?)**

-Jamais je n'appuierais cette idée stupide !

-Mais mon seigneur, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Le monde des moldus sera ainsi également à nous, expliqua un homme.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir avec le monde des moldus ! Par amour pour ma femme, je les laisses vivre leur vie et nous on vie la notre ! Il y a plus de moldus que de sorcier. Et je n'anéantirai pas presque toute la race humain pour un plus grand monde à gouverner !

L'homme était de plus en plus enfouis dans sa chaise face à la colère de Voldemort.

-Très bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir importuner, dit le sorcier.

Voldemort jouait avec sa baguette dans ses mains et eut la fâcheuse idée d'utiliser l'avada, mais il se retint et exigea à l'homme de sortir de son bureau.

Dès que l'homme fut sortit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voldemort soupira et lui commanda d'entrée. Lorsqu'il reconnu son fils il ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

¤(Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici ?)¤

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Tom.

-Euh... non je suis venu te donner ton dîner et te souhaiter bonne journée, dit Damien.

-Ah... et bien... merci, dit Voldemort avec un air stupéfait.

Damien déposa le repas sur le bureau et se prépara à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Euh... père ?

-Hum ? Demanda Voldemort, qui était en train de signer des paperasses.

-Que faites-vous présentement ? Demanda Damien en tournant son regard vers son travail.

-Je signe des requêtes et des demandes de loi qui son intéressantes, dit-il.

-hum... Croyez-vous que je puisse passer ma journée avec vous à vous regarder travailler ?

Tom releva sa tête à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Demanda celui-ci, plus que stupéfait.

-Extrêmement sérieux, dit Damien.

-Alors, viens ici, dit Voldemort en approchant une chaise à côté de lui.

Damien sourit et s'installa à côté de son père.

-Tu as prévenu ta mère ? Demanda Tom.

-Euh... non...

Voldemort leva la tête vers son fils avec des yeux ronds.

-Tiens écrit-lui, sinon elle va avoir notre peau, dit Voldemort en donna un morceau de parchemin à son fils.

Ainsi, Voldemort se rapprocha de son fils de plus en plus.

Le lendemain, Voldemort prit une journée de congé pour pouvoir aller voir son fils partir pour sa première année à Poudlard, qui était maintenant gouverner par Seth Malefoy. Hermione et Tom envoyèrent la main à leur fils en regardant le train partir.

-AHHH ! Non ! je l'ai manquer ! Dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir une Sindy qui tenait la main à sa petite fille âgée de 9 ans.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Tadam ! C'était un petit chapitre spéciale pour ceux qui se demandait qu'es-ce qui se passait pour le monde des sorciers et la relation entre le père et fils

J'espère que cela vous à plu et que tout est clair dans vos têtes pour ce qui ce passe avec le monde des sorciers

En espérant que vous aviez aimé comme DERNIER DERNIER chapitre lol à moins que vous voulez que je fasse une histoire avec le fils d'Hermione ? lolll ouin c'est ça lol

En tout cas, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait !

Merci


End file.
